


You Can't Just Do That

by louis_wife505



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Isaac Comes Back, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Lots of kissing, M/M, Violence, isaac comes to fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 58,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: In the moment you do stuff that takes a few minutes to register in your mind. Couple that with excitement and concern and Theo has no clue what he just did till it was to late to do anything about it.





	1. 0.1 Without Thought

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad

Liam had no clue how they pulled off a last minute plan, but he was thankful it worked. The hunters had found where they went to hide and plan. They attacked without mercy, not a single one showing hesitation at the thought of killing children. 

Scott knew they had no choice in fighting back, and so did his pack. Liam somehow managed to control his anger enough to be useful without being a danger. He fought alongside the pack. Taking down the hunters, allowing them to keep their lives. The growls of the were creatures mixed the bangs of the automatic weapons. The light from the guns flashing in the dark building, giving away the positions of everyone near them. 

Theo fought back to back with Liam, half protecting him and half making sure he didn't lose control. The rest of the pack was spread out and fighting multiple hunters at once. Soon the pack out numbered the capable hunters. Most were inexperienced and to afraid to attack. They looked at the pack before grabbing the injured and running.

The pack knew this was a small victory, and it would be short lived. They took what they could get, watching them scatter and run for their vehicles. The wolves, and chimera, roared at the hunters making them leave quickly. Scott knew it was just a matter of time before their numbers tripled and they returned.

"We need to get to the hospital. Argent texted me saying hunters were gathering in the halls," he turned to face Theo and Malia, "You two go, Liam and I are going to Deaton. We need to know what we are facing." Malia told Scott to be careful before running towards her car. "Theo?" Scott looked at the chimera. He had started to trust him, but he was terrified that Theo would stab him in the back again. "I'll keep an eye on your mom, don't worry Scott. I won't let anything happen to her." Scott thanked him before running off to his bike.

Theo turned to Liam. Liam chewed his bottom lip before finally looking at Theo and speaking "Can you check on my dad, he's working the emergency room tonight?" Theo nodded before leaning towards Liam and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Catching Liam completely off guard. "I'll keep him safe." He ran off without another word, getting in his truck and driving away.


	2. 0.2 Painful Thinking

Theo had kissed him. He kissed him as if it was a thing they did every day. Quick and simple, he didn't even seem fazed by what he did. He just walked off and got in his truck. Leaving Liam shocked and carefully touching his lips. 

They tingled with the feeling of Theo's lips. They were so soft and plump. The busted lip he suffered previously was completely healed but he left behind a coper like taste. Liam wasn't mad at him, far from it actually. For some reason he wanted a better kiss, a longer kiss, but he couldn't figure out why.

Liam forced himself to shake off what just happened. He needed to focus, not think about Theo kissing him. He ran after Scott and got on the bike. "Deaton texted me, he said he might have found a way to kill the Anuk-ite." Liam nodded and took the extra helmet. He wanted to tell Scott what happened between him and Theo but he knew it was best saved for a time when they weren't under constant attack. 

When they got to the animal clinic they both knew something was off. The lights were off and Deaton's car was no where to be seen. "Something's not right." Scott tried getting the scent of his boss but he found nothing. "I'll check inside." Liam ran off before Scott could stop him. He checked the front door, finding it to be unlocked. He walked in carefully, keeping all his senses on high alert. 

He checked the waiting room, the dog and cat kennels, and then the back room. He was about to check the back door when he caught a scent. He turned to follow it when something hit him over the head. It was hard enough to knock him out. The last thing he heard was Scott calling his name. 

~*~

When Liam came to he didn't recognize his surroundings. His head throbbed where he had been hit. Who ever did it had one hell of an aim. "He's awake." The voice was familiar but Liam had a hard time concentrating. "We need you to do something for us Liam." It was a different voice, but now he could see the faces. The faces of Gabe and Nolan. "We need you to roar Liam." Nolan held up a control box. Liam knew what it was when the room came into focus.

They had him tied to a chain fence, and on either side of him was jumper cables. He didn't have to think hard to figure what came next. "Why?" He knew Scott would be looking for him, if he roared it would bring him here and they'd be ready for him. This way he'd at least have a chance of coming in unannounced. "Because we're gonna kill you, and we need you to let your alpha know just how painful it is." Nolan looked scared and unwilling, Gabe looked psychotic. 

"Do what you want, I'll never roar." He braced himself for the shock. He held in his yells, he didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Nolan kept turning up the voltage, never once giving him a break. "C'mon Liam! Just roar and will end this!" Liam gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay quiet. If he died he knew it would hurt the pack but they would still be able to fight. If he roared he could distract Scott when he needed to focus. 

"Let's just kill him. It'll still weaken Scott and the pack." Gabe grabbed a gun and pointed it at Liam's head. Liam was weak and tired, he slumped accepting what was gonna happen. "Goodbye Liam." Liam squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Gabe to pull the trigger. He heard the gun go off and the bullet hit the ceiling. "I wouldn't." Liam opened his eyes to see Theo holding Gabe's hand up.

Theo tossed Gabe against a wall to the left side of him. Gabe's head slammed back into the concrete wall, knocking him out. Theo turned to Nolan, grabbing him before he could run. Giving him the same treatment as Gabe. Once both the teen hunters were knocked out he turned and freed Liam. He caught him as he fell forward, supporting his weight as he moved him to sit down away from the fence. 

"Are you ok?" Theo looked over Liam, trying to find any injuries on the beta. "I'm fine! Where's Scott?" Theo couldn't help himself. If he had arrived just a few more seconds later he would have witnessed a bullet going through Liam's head. He didn't think of anything else other than Liam being alive. Theo leaned forward and kissed Liam, bring his hand up to cup Liam's cheek. Liam didn't pull back but he also wasn't kissing back. 

Liam was stunned. He had wanted a longer and better kiss but now he didn't know what to do. He was over thinking it again. Theo pulled back and looked at Liam. Something in his eyes had Liam wondering if this was the same Theo Kira had put in the ground. Was he even the same Theo he let out?


	3. 0.3 Over Thinking

Theo drove quickly, trying to keep up with Malia. He knew the hunters could already be killing more supernaturals. He wanted these hunters dead so he didn't spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder. Scott wanted to resolve this without killing but Theo was ready to do what he had to to survive. He wasn't going to let this pack get him killed. He wasn't going back to hell.

Malia pulled off to the side of the road suddenly forcing Theo to slam breaks. His truck came to a screeching halt, fish tailing for a few feet. Malia knocked on his window, nearly breaking it. He rolled it down, immediately being hit with the smell of her chemo signals. "What's wrong?" She reeked of worry and anxiety. "Mason called, he's at the school, he thinks they found something." Theo decided to got to Mason and Corey. "I'll go see what Mason has, you go to the hospital." He moved to roll his window up when he remembered what Liam asked. "Hey Malia! Check on Liam's dad. He asked me to and I said I'd keep him safe." Malia nodded before driving away. 

Theo turned his truck around and headed for the school. He was thinking of calling Liam to tell him the change in plans when their last moment together flashed in his mind. He slammed breaks for the second time that night. "I kissed him!" Theo stared out the window, freaking out about his carelessness. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He started driving again, trying to come up with an excuse for kissing Liam. 

By the time the chimera made it to the school he was still at a lost for an excuse. "This better be good Mason. I left Malia to take on the hunters by herself." He found Mason and Corey in the library. "The Twin Heroes." Mason called looking like he found the answer to everything. "What?" Theo grabbed the book and looked it over, it was something about magical twins. "What about them?" Theo gave him back the book. 

"The twins' mother was killed by an Anuk-ite.  A two faced man came to the mother's cabin, for four days straight, when her husband was away hunting. She took her husbands warning to heart and didn't look at him, always keeping her back to him. On the fourth day her curiosity got the better of her and she looked. The man was two faced, he killed her and ate her. Ripping her child from her body and tossing it into the woods, not knowing there was a twin." Theo had no clue where he was going with this and was growing tired. 

"Long story short, when the twins got older they met and avenged their mother's murder. They killed the Anuk-ite." So the creature was killable. "Well that's good and all but last time I checked, we're fresh out of twins." Theo threw his hand sin the air, feeling like this was a waste of time. "Well yeah we knew that, but each myth about the Anuk-ite says it has been killed. It can be killed Theo!" Now they were getting somewhere. "Does it say how?" Theo grabbed the book and started looking through it. "Not from what we can see but we'll keep looking. You should go to Scott, tell him what we found. We haven't been able to get a hold of him." Theo didn't like the sound of that.

"He was heading to Deaton's office. I'll go check on him, you two work on a way to kill this thing." Theo turned and ran to his truck. Liam was with Scott. If Scott is hurt, Liam could be hurt as well. He didn't care about drawing attention, he drove as quick as he could. His heart was racing and his truck would go fast enough. 

At some point in the last few months he started to care for the angry beta. He didn't know when or how but he didn't want the kid to get hurt. He tried to protect him but Liam had a short fuse with a tendency to get into danger at every turn. Theo knew he had done messed up shit and didn't deserve any second chances from the pack but that didn't mean he couldn't help them.

Theo pulled into the parking lot of the animal clinic, hopping out from his truck and running inside. "Liam!" He ran to the back to see Scott on the floor, out cold, but no Liam. "Scott!" He kneeled down by Scott and tried to wake him up. "C'mon Scott!" He tried slapping him but it didn't work so he hit him harder. "Scott!" He roared hoping it would get through to him. "Theo?" Scott looked around trying to find his beta. "They took him. They took Liam!" Scott stood up, with help from Theo. 

"Who took him? Scott! Who took Liam?" Theo's heart was racing. If something happened to Liam, Theo didn't know if he could keep from killing the hunters. "Nolan and Gabe. They took him, we have to find him." Theo knew Scott wasn't up for a search and rescue. "I'll find him, you go help Malia. Don't worry Scott, I won't let anything happen to him." For some reason Scott believed him. "Ok." Scott agreed and they both headed for their vehicles. "I think you should take my truck, you're in no condition to balance a motorcycle." Once again Scott agreed and gave his helmet to Theo.

Theo had Liam's scent memorized, it was easy to follow. Theo wasn't used to driving a motorcycle but in his rush he didn't care if he looked good. He followed Liam's scent to the same house he was tortured in. He parked the bike and tried to listen for anybody wondering around outside.  When he heard only three heart beats he rushed inside. He followed the rapid beat he knew belonged to Liam. 

He found Liam in the basement with Gabe and Nolan. Nolan had a hand gun pointed at Liam's head, who was tied to a metal fence. He looked defeated and drained. Liam squeezed his eyes shut as Gabe got ready to shoot him. "Goodbye Liam." Theo rushed forward and grabbed Gabe's hand, jerking it up and keeping him from shooting Liam. "I wouldn't." His eyes were glowing and he was fighting the urge to kill both teen boys. 

Theo tossed Gabe into a wall knocking him out before turning and doing the same thing to Nolan. He freed Liam and helped him to sit down away from the fence. He searched the beta franticly with his eyes, trying to find any other injuries that the hunters could have done. "Are you ok?" He was worried they may have poisoned him. "I'm fine! Where's Scott?" Theo didn't care what Liam would do to him. He was to focused on the fact that he saved, he was alive. He could have been to late, he could of gotten here in time to watch a bullet go through Liam's head; but he saved him. He got here just in time. Liam was alive.

Theo leaned forward and kissed Liam . This time it wasn't a quick peck on the lips. This time he kissed him properly. Cupping his cheek lightly with his hand, he pressed his lips to Liam's. Theo didn't even care that Liam didn't kiss back, he just needed that connection. 

When he pulled back Liam was looking at him in a new way. Almost mesmerized by Theo. For the first time, since meeting the young beta, Theo didn't feel hatred. He smiled at Liam, leaning in again to kiss him. Liam pulled back and slapped Theo. It was a quick reaction, one he didn't think through. Theo looked at him stunned, rubbing his cheek where the red hand print was already fading. "Stop doing that!"


	4. 0.4 Mixed Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small update to hold you over till Monday. Hope you all enjoy!

Liam was gonna apologize for slapping Theo but instead he yelled at him to stop. "Stop doing what?" Theo looked at him like he lost his mind. "Stop... Stop kissing... Stop kissing me." He started off yelling but could only get the words out if he whispered. "We should get you out of here before dumber and dumbest wake up." Theo moved to help Liam up but Liam moved away from him. "I'm fine, I can stand on my own."

Liam was mentally kicking himself for lashing out at Theo, but he didn't know how else to respond. As far as he knew he was straight and very much in love with a girl. A girl who left him, but he was still in love with her. He shouldn't be kissing Theo, or more he shouldn't be letting Theo kiss him. Except he wanted to kiss Theo, and he wanted Theo to keep kissing him. 

Theo stepped back and let Liam stand on his own. "We should head to the hospital, everyone else should be there." Liam didn't respond he just followed Theo out of the building. He was trying so hard to think straight and, well, be straight. "I had to take Scott's bike, he was in no condition to drive it. I hope you don't mind riding on the back." Liam normally didn't mind, he'd done it plenty of times with Scott. But Scott hadn't kissed him two different times. "Sure. Whatever." 

Once they were both on the bike Theo took off, Liam hugged his waist, keeping as much distance between him and Theo as he could. Theo didn't bother with stopping unless he had to. He knew the pack could be in danger and Liam would never forgive him if something happened to his friends. Life was much easier when he didn't care so much. 

They arrived at the hospital to find the parking lot packed with hunters. They were standing outside, all armed and ready for a fight. Theo passed the hospital and parked down the street. The two boys crept as close as the could. "We need to get inside." Liam said what they were both thinking. "How do you suggest we do that smart one. Every entrance is covered." Theo knew that Liam had this information as well but he felt the need to bite back. Try and convince Liam the kisses were nothing, imaginary if possible. 

"That exit doesn't have an alarm, and it's only covered by one hunter. We could distract him and run in." Theo had a bad feeling about the plan. "I don't think we should try getting in at all Liam. It could be a trap. We don't even know if the pack is here." Theo didn't like the gut feeling he had. Something was telling him to leave and for once it wasn't a selfish need, it was a need to protect the beta next to him. 

"Let's go to the library where Corey and Mason were. If the pack is in there that means they're unprotected." As much as Liam hated it, he knew Theo had a point. He couldn't leave Mason unprotected. With one last glance at the hospital he reluctantly agreed and followed Theo back to the bike. "If something happened to the pack you'd know Liam. " Theo tried to reassure him. "I should of never of left Scott. I should have waited and we could of checked the clinic together." 

Theo stepped in front of Liam causing him to stop walking and look at the chimera. "This is not your fault Liam. You were just doing what you thought was best. You tried to help." Liam pushed passed him and kept walking to the bike. He didn't need Theo telling him what is and isn't his fault. He knows full well that he wouldn't of been taken and he'd be in there with the pack if he would have just waited with Scott. 

"I'll stay and keep an eye out, you go to Mason and Corey." Theo held out the keys and helmet. "If the pack is in there with this many hunters we should stick together." Theo wanted to ease Liam's anxiety but he had nothing else to offer at the moment. "Ok, then let's go." Theo got on the bike and waited for Liam. Liam looked back at the hospital, he didn't want to leave but Scott would be more mad if he stayed and got himself killed. 

Mason's car was no longer in the school parking lot, Theo and Liam checked the school but they we're no where to be seen. "Where would they have gone? They were looking for a way to kill the Anuk-ite, they should still be here." Theo was pissed. "If they found away they probably went to tell Scott." Liam didn't like the idea of Mason being in that hospital. "We should check Scott's house or Deaton's, I told them that was where I was heading." The two boys decided to check at Scott's house for any sign of the pack. 

At Scott's house they were both relieved to see Mason's car in the drive way. Liam was off the bike and running into the house before Theo even had a chance to make a complete stop. Liam found Mason and Corey sitting in the kitchen. "Mason!" Liam embraced him in a hug, squeezing him a bit to hard before doing the same to Corey. "Liam you're ok! Scott said Nolan and Gabe took you." Theo walked in and leaned against the door frame. "They did, if Theo hadn't gotten there when he did this would be a whole different conversation." Mason gave Theo a small nod, as if to say thank you. Theo just smirked in response.

"You talked to Scott?" Corey nodded and was about to speak when the front door opened and in walked the pack. Liam ran to Scott and hugged him. He knew it was ridiculous but the relief he felt when seeing Scott was overwhelming. Scott hugged him back, feeling his own sense of relief. Scott looked to Theo and gave him a nod, similar to Mason's, thanking him for saving his friend. 

"I thought you were all going to the hospital?" Liam pulled away and stood next to Mason. "We did, and we got everyone out through the ambulance entrance. Argent texted us before to many hunters got there. He thinks they're hunting someone that is or was there." Liam was relieved that his pack was ok and no one was currently hunting them. 

"These hunters are growing in numbers, and we still don't know who the Anuk-ite is." Scott was back to alpha mode. "We need to be more careful and we need to find more people to fight with us. Malia is going to try Peter. Liam, Mason, and Corey I need you guys to focus on finding out as much as you can about the Anuk-ite. Theo and I are gonna help Parrish." 

Everyone agreed and got ready to go separate ways. Malia and Scott started talking to each other, Mason and Corey started going over what they had found. Theo and Liam looked at each other. Theo gestured for Liam to meet him in the other room, the pack would still be able to hear but it felt more private. "Look Liam, about the thing before..." Liam held his hand up cutting him off. "Forget it Theo. Heat of the moment." Liam didn't want to discuss this with the pack so close. Theo nodded and walked away.

Everyone started working on their own plans, figuring out what they needed to do first. Liam knew Mason and Corey could work better without his input so he sat down. Finally for once he had time to actually think about everything. He couldn't think of any reason for Theo to be kissing him, but that wasn't his main problem. He had a harder time thinking of a reason for him letting Theo kiss him and why he wanted to kiss back. He has never felt like this before, he had always been attracted to girls. Most recently he was very attracted to Hayden. 

He was heart broken by Hayden and hasn't thought about dating anyone else. He couldn't even think about Hayden without feeling his chest get tight. Now he didn't feel anything. He didn't hate her for leaving him, he wasn't sad cause she was gone. He just felt fond, like she is a good friend. She was no longer the main person on his mind. Now it was Theo, most importantly it was kissing Theo. He looked up at Theo to see he was already looking at him. He glanced at his lips as Theo's tongue darted across them. 

"Liam?" Mason waved his hand in front of Liam's face pulling his attention away from the chimera. "Sorry. Did you need me?" Mason nodded giving him a questioning look. "We're heading to the library. Are you coming?" Liam told him he would meet them at the car, he lied and said he needed the bathroom. Theo told Scott the same thing. Once the pack cleared out of the house Liam and Theo walked to each other. 

"Scott and I are helping Parrish gather some information for the sheriff. We shouldn't take long." Liam nodded and focused on a dent in the wood flooring. "We're heading to the library. They think they were on to something before Scott called them. I don't know how long it will take." Theo reached out and lightly touched Liam on the chin, making him look up at him. "Be careful Liam. I won't be there to save you this time." He tried joking to ease the tension that was building. "Yeah, you be careful too." Theo nodded and they went their separate ways.

Liam sat in the back of Mason's car. He felt like they were forgetting something. He tried to think of everything they needed and came up with no missing element. It wasn't till he saw Mason take Corey's hand and kissed it lightly that it hit him, the thing he thought he forgot. He didn't kiss Theo before leaving.  


	5. 0.5 Wishful Thinking

Theo let Scott drive his truck again, this time sitting in the passenger seat. His mind was somewhere else, somewhere with a confused beta. He didn't like the way they left things. He wanted to tell Liam why he kissed him but Liam cut him off. He could only guess that he didn't want to discuss it with the pack within ear shot. 

Malia hated him and was just waiting for Scott to let her kill him. Scott didn't trust him, with good reason. Mason didn't like him for the things he's done, not only to his friends but to his boyfriend and Mason himself. Liam. He wasn't sure how Liam felt about him. Liam should hate him. He let the girl Liam loved die, he tricked him into almost killing Scott. Liam constantly told him he didn't care about Theo, but he seemed to stay by his side when things got tough. 

Theo knew Liam didn't care for him the way Theo cared for Liam, but Liam cared enough to stay. He didn't leave Theo to save his own ass, hell he didn't leave Theo when Theo offered. Liam had to feel some way for him. Theo could only hope it was the same way he felt.

"Sheriff Stilinski is trying to figure out just how many people Monroe has on her side. He has Parrish keeping an eye on everything at the station, my mom has been watching people in the hospital." Scott was telling him things he already over heard. "What exactly are we supposed to do?" Scott never actually told him the plan. "We're gonna get an old friend who will help fight." Scott smiled at Theo and went quiet.

Scott drove them to a deserted back road. It looked like no one had been there in years. If Scott wanted his revenge, this would be the place to do it. They both got out of the truck, leaving the head lights on. "Who exactly are we here for?" Theo was half expecting Kira to pop out of the shadows and beat him for breaking his sword. "Him." Scott pointed at a tall figure that was walking towards them. It took a moment for Theo to get a clear look at him. 

He was tall, with short, curly, dirty blonde hair. His blue eyes reflected the light from the truck. He smiled at Scott, when he was closer to them he dropped his bag next to him. "Scott." He gave him a nod before the two embraced each other briefly. "Is this him?" The tall blonde, whose name Theo still did not know, gestured to Theo. "Yeah, this is Theo." Theo gave him a questioning look. "A bit unfair. You know who I am, but I don't know who you are." The tall blonde gave him a nod before hitting Theo square in the jaw. "I'm Isaac." Theo gripped his jaw, forcing himself not to get angry.

"What the hell was that for?" Theo was getting ready to punch him when Scott got between them. "Isaac!" Scott yelled and immediately Isaac stepped back. "We're off to a good start." Scott got back into the truck followed by Isaac, forcing Theo to sit in the back seat behind Scott. So far he didn't like this "old friend". "What threat are we facing this time?" Isaac looked back at Theo as though he was the threat they were facing. 

"It's called an Anuk-ite. Some kind of creature with two faces. It feeds on the fear of others while also intensifying it. Because of it Gerard has been able to recruit most of the town, along with another hunter." Isaac spoke up. "Monroe? The one who killed the hell hound." Scott nodded, giving Isaac a quick, side ways, glance. "She's done more than kill a hell hound. You know Isaac, you didn't have to come." Isaac laughed. "I could have stayed in France and been hunted or I could come back and have a fighting chance. I prefer a fighting chance." 

When they pulled into Scott's drive way they saw Mason's car parked on the street. Theo wasted no time in getting out of the truck and entering the house. He saw Liam sitting alone on the couch, he was gonna say something when Mason spoke up. "The library was cleared out, and the web didn't help much. I'm sorry Scott." Theo stepped off to the side and let Scott and Isaac talk to Mason and Corey. Liam got up and walked over to the table they were surrounding. 

"Who's this?" Liam gestured to Isaac. "Careful Liam, he likes to punch people who ask that question." Liam didn't look at Theo, he didn't acknowledge Teo in any way. "This is Isaac, he was Derek's first beta. He came to help us fight." Isaac gave them all an annoying smile, a smile Theo wouldn't mind wiping off his face. "And you're the beta who can't control his anger." Isaac nodded to Liam, earning a growl. Theo placed his hand on Liam's shoulder, feeling him relax slightly. "He's not worth it Liam." Liam shrugged off his hand and walked away. "Really Isaac?" 

Theo followed Liam out to the front yard. He wasn't the best person to help Liam but for some reason he has a way with Liam. "You shouldn't listen to him. He's an..." Liam growled at him. "I don't care what he is. Just leave me alone!" Theo didn't want to push his luck. He walked back inside and sat on the couch. Two can play at this game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the series finale. Anybody else disappointed that thiam didn't kiss?


	6. 0.6 Anchoring Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end :) enjoy the chapter *not proffread so please let me know about any mistakes*

Liam stayed away from Theo, and Isaac, just trying to get his thoughts straight. Theo made it hard to think about anything and Isaac just pissed him off. Everyone was trying to help find a way to end this war and Isaac just kept pointing out the things wrong with the plan. He wasn't actually helping in anyway. Liam's only plan was to find Gabe and beat some answers out of him.

Gabe was with the hunters, he had to know who attacked them. First they shot at Scott's house, putting a few people in the hospital, second they attacked their hide out. Gabe had to know who at least order the attack on Scott's house. Liam wanted answers, and he wanted them now. 

When the sun came up Liam got ready, he tried to leave without anybody seeing him. He thought he had done it when Isaac spoke up. "And where do you think you're going?" He walked up beside Liam and gave him a smug smirk. "I was going for a walk. I need to clear my head." His heart beat was steady since he didn't actually lie. He was going for a walk and he did need to clear his head. "I love walks." Isaac started following him giving Liam no choice but to walk around the block.

"You know Derek may have been the one that turned me but Scott is my alpha. I was his first beta." Liam already know about the pack that Scott had long before him. Most of the members were still around. "We all went through a lot to stay alive." Liam didn't know where Isaac was going with this. "Look, I'm sorry about the remarks. I know if it hadn't been for that Theo guy you wouldn't of done what you did. When I was in Derek's pack he led us a certain way. When it came to finding the kanima, Scott was ready to save him at all costs, Derek was ready to kill him at all costs. I, along with the rest of Derek's pack, was ready to kill Jackson." He went quiet for a bit.

"At the time I didn't even trust Scott." Isaac laughed to himself, looking lost in memory. Liam didn't say anything. This was the most he's heard about Isaac since he showed up. "It took time, and certain events, but soon I trusted him. I started doing the right thing. So I get it. I get that Theo manipulated you into doing what you did but if you or Theo do anything like that again..." Isaac stopped walking and placed his hand on Liam's shoulder. "I'll kill you both." He was dead serious and Liam knew he would be true to his word.  


"Now I know you didn't just want to go for a walk, so I'm gonna let you do whatever you were planning. Just don't get killed and remember what I said." Isaac left without another word. Liam waited till he was out of view before he started running. He kept out of sight till he reached the school. He knew Gabe would be here keeping his eye out for other supernaturals that went to the school. He just had to get him alone.  

Liam didn't want to get caught by hunters, especially when he was alone, but he had to chance getting into the school. He waited till the hall was clear before sneaking into the boys locker room. His best plan was to hope that Gabe passed by the locker room so he could grab him. He tried coming up with a plan b when the bell rang and students started filling the halls. He kept his eye out for Gabe, trying to come up with a way to grab him with out people seeing. 

Liam couldn't think of anything so when Gabe walked into the hall talking to a girl, Liam stepped out of the locker room. "Gabe! Coach wants you." Gabe smirked at him as he told the girl something. Liam could have listened to what he said, Scott would have told him it was the smart thing to do, but his anger was getting the best of him. Gabe walked into the locker room and Liam followed. The door wasn't even complete closed before Liam grabbed him, growling out his question. "What happened at Scott's?" Liam tossed him towards the sinks, losing control ever so slightly. 

"I don't know anything. I swear." Gabe's heart was pounding in his chest making it hard for Liam to tell if he was lying. For once Gabe was the scared one. "I don't know what happened at Scott's house." That's not what he wanted to hear. Liam growled again while hoisting Gabe to his feet. Keeping a grip on him he started shaking him and yelling. "Did you know who was there? Did you know Mason was there?" The thought of Mason getting hurt angered him even more. "No, I don't know anything." 

Liam had enough, he wanted answers. He turned Gabe to face the sinks before rushing him forward. He forced his face against the mirror, pinning his head against it with one hand. "Maybe you haven't noticed lately, but I'm having trouble controlling my anger." It wasn't a complete lie, he did have trouble controlling it, but at this moment he was in complete control. "When things happen to my friends, I just lose it!" Liam didn't care what he did to Gabe at this moment, it's not like he didn't deserve it. 

"No, Liam wait, please..." Liam let out a deep growl as he pressed Gabe's head into the mirror harder. "I just get so angry!" The glass started to crack and Gabe started to bleed, drops falling on to the white porcelain sink. Gabe started to beg Liam, begging him to stop. All that went through Liam's mind was the time him and Nolan beat the shit out of him. They didn't show him no mercy. Why should he show Gabe mercy? "You think I'm going to kill you? You think we're all killers? Maybe we should be." Scott would never forgive Liam and that was the only thing holding him back. But there are somethings Scott doesn't have to know. 

Something in the mirror pulled Liam's attention from Gabe. He glanced up at it to see Theo watching him. He didn't seem mad, hell, he looked impressed. "You're really gonna kill him?" Liam looked over his shoulder at Theo, feeling his anger subside a fraction. "I mean, I don't care if you do, but you have thought this through?" Liam was getting tired of Theo showing up every where. Especially when it caused him to think of things he wished never happened. 

"Any idea where you're gonna dump the body?" Gabe was starting to actually fear for his life. He had heard of Theo. He had heard of his ruthlessness. Liam may have let him live but Theo wouldn't. "No one saw you grab him, did they? Cause that could be a problem." Gabe should have kept that girl around. Liam pressed harder. "I don't care." That was a lie. "I don't care either, but at least let me help." Theo knew of no other way to talk Liam out of what he was doing. "I'm the one with experience here." Theo was hoping that Liam didn't want him to hurt any more people. 

"If we kill him, we'll have to find the witnesses and kill them too." Liam faltered, he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He didn't need vengeance that bad. Theo kept going. "Which means we're gonna need shovels, some plastic bags, maybe a chain saw." Gabe's life started flash before his eyes, it was short and ended bloody. Liam let him go, watching him fall before looking up at the mirror. Gabe's blood was smeared all over it, and his refection showed him a monster. He had let his anger get the best of him. Maybe he didn't have it under control like he had hoped. 

"You made your point." Liam didn't know if he was talking to the monster in the mirror or Theo. "And you didn't kill him. That's progress." Theo was ready to fight Liam if he had to. "Why do you keep trying to save me?" It wasn't the question Liam wanted to ask, and they both knew it. "You think it'll make Scott forget about everything you did, and he'll just let you in the pack?" Liam knew, some where deep down, that getting into the pack had nothing to do with what Theo was doing. The real answer scared Liam because he knew if Theo ever admitted it, he would be forced to confront everything that's happened between them. So he hit low.

"Scott's never gonna trust you." Theo knew he wasn't talking about Scott but he went with the easy out. "You might wanna remember what Scott's goal has been all along." Liam was thankful Theo bought his bullshit. "Keep people alive." Theo had another goal. "He should try harder." Gabe reminded them he was still in the room. Even he could see something was going on between them. Liam turned to face him, any excuse to look away from Theo. 

"What are you talking about?" Hearing the double meaning in Theo's words had Liam wanting to do something, say something, he would regret later. "You don't know, do you?" Now Gabe shares information. Liam and Theo looked at each other, they didn't like not having every piece of the puzzle. "Know what?" When Gabe didn't answer Theo got mad and rushed him. Pulling him to his feet and putting him back in his place against the cracked mirror. Using more force than Liam had, he wasn't afraid to hurt Gabe. "About the other bodies." Gabe's heart was gonna give out if they kept making it beat so fast. "What other bodies?" 

Gabe told them they had found other bodies. He would show them if they let him go. "Show us and maybe then I won't kill you. I know a few holes I can drop you in, and nobody will ever find you." Half of Theo's threat was true. He did know about a few holes. "Fine." Theo let Gabe go and followed him. Liam gave it a couple seconds before doing the same. He didn't like how Theo made him feel, the things he thought about. He never had these thoughts and feelings with Hayden. Why did Theo do this to him?

Gabe led the two boys to a storage room. Theo didn't like the thought of being in a room that had only one exit. It felt like a bad idea but he followed him to the back. He opened a big freezer to reveal three maybe four dead bodies. They looked like something painfully removed their eyes. "Does the teacher know about this? " Theo didn't want to have to tell Scott that Beacon Hills High staff was hiding bodies in their supply closet. "That's the teacher." Gabe nodded to the guy in the left corner of the freezer. 

Liam knew this was important and he'd tell Scott, but it wasn't the information he wanted. "Unless there's a gun in there too, this isn't helping us find the shooter." Theo ignored Liam. "Why'd you hide these bodies?" For all Theo knew, this was a trap. "We didn't want to get caught." "Caught doing what?" Maybe this wasn't a trap. "Testing them, to see if they were werewolves. And they were." Gabe figured if he told the truth he may live to see another day. "Just like you tested Corey?" Gabe was starting to make Liam rethink what Theo said about the holes he knew about. "But we didn't kill them. Something else did that, look at their faces." Theo and Liam both knew what did it. 

"The Anuk-ite." Now it was Gabe's turn to be left with out information. "Why would it want to kill anyone? It feeds off fear. Dead people aren't afraid." Liam didn't like this. "Maybe the killing is just a by-product of it looking for it's other half." Theo didn't like where his mind was taking him. "Which means it's looking for a supernatural creature. Someone like us." That would make it stronger, even more impossible to kill. "So they could have been supernatural, just not the one the Anuk-ite is looking for." Theo looked to Gabe, hating him even more. "Which means you've been helping it. Idiot." 

Gabe was starting to pray he could out run both of them. "I don't know even know what you're talking about. I was just helping Aaron. It was his idea to test everyone, including Corey." Gabe may be more useful than he realizes. "Who's Aaron?" They find Aaron, they may just find the Anuk-ite. "He's on the lacrosse team, he's just a freshman." It was starting to click into place. "Aaron wasn't trying to find more of us. He wants to find his other half." Theo was right there with Liam. "He's the Anuk-ite." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would any of you like to submit requests for imagines/smut/fluffs for thiam? I could write and post them here or on Tumblr.


	7. 0.7 Second Guessing

Theo knew something was wrong, ever since they got back from helping Scott. Liam wouldn't talk to anyone and he just kept on glaring at Theo. Everybody gave him some space, hoping he'd talk to one of them. Theo got tired of waiting and went to look for him, all he found was Malia and Issac. Malia had told him that Liam left the house not to long ago, and he looked ready to kill. Theo got in his truck and tried his best to follow Liam's scent. It led him to the Scott's house. Theo knew hunters were staking out the house in hopes of finding the pack, so he parked his truck a few houses down. He used the dark shadows to get to Scott's house undetected. Theo didn't know why Liam had come to the house. He just wanted to make sure he was ok.

When he walked into the house he listened for Liam. Liam was somewhere upstairs just sitting and thinking. Theo tried not to scare him but Liam was to distracted to hear him coming. "What the... Stop sneaking up on me!" Liam glared at Theo who was leaning in the door frame of the McCall's spare bedroom. "I wasn't actually sneaking up on you this time. I just came to check on you. Malia said you looked ready to kill." Liam rolled his eyes and laid back on the unused bed. "I was mad. I don't like Isaac." Theo chuckled, the two boys were in agreement on the annoying beta. "Let me guess, he was making snarky comments and you just needed a breather before you punched him?" Liam nodded but didn't sit up.

Theo took a deep breath before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Liam. "If you want, I could hold him while you hit. Maybe take turns." Theo got Liam to smile which surprised the both of them. "I think you'd have to hold Scott while I punched Isaac." Liam finally sat up and looked at Theo. "I'll tell Scott Malia needs him then we can take on Isaac. But I'm guessing we'll have to run really fast once I let him go." The two boys kept laughing and planning their attack on Isaac. 

"I'm just gonna guess that it's not just Isaac. It's me, you need to get away from me." Liam was gonna deny it but he knew there was no point. "You have everything in my head twisted. I don't know why but ever since the first kiss you won't get out of my head." Theo knew what he meant. Ever since Liam saved him in the hospital he couldn't stop thinking about the boy. "What exactly am I doing when you think of me?" Theo was afraid to ask but he wanted to know where he stood with Liam. "You're kissing me. It's always kissing." Liam didn't sound mad or disgusted so Theo made a bold move. "Like this?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Liam's, giving him the chance to respond. 

Liam just sat still, he honestly didn't know what to do. Theo started to feel awkward so he pulled away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have." He was about to get up when Liam grabbed his hand. "Do it again." Theo was shocked. Last time he kissed Liam, he slapped him. "Are you sure?" Theo had to make sure he heard him right. Instead of answering him Liam leaned forward and kissed Theo. Theo reacted quickly, placing his hand on the back of Liam's head and pulled him closer as he kissed back. Liam gripped the front of Theo's shirt pushing back onto the bed. 

At first Theo thought Liam was pushing him away until he realized Liam was following him down. Once Theo's back hit the mattress Liam straddled his lap. Theo placed his hands on Liam's sides, their lips never disconnecting.  When Liam needed air he pulled away, giving Theo his chance to roll them over. The chimera wasted no time in attaching his lips to Liam's neck. The younger boy moaned out Theo's name when he his lips found that sweet spot. Hayden never found that spot, never even got close. Theo didn't want to go to fast with Liam but he wanted more. "If at any point you want to stop, just tell me and we will." Liam nodded. He wasn't sure he wanted to stop, he liked everything Theo was doing.

Theo sat back on his legs before unbuttoning the shirt Liam was wearing. Theo was moving to slow for Liam so he took hold of his shirt and pulled. The buttons ripped off and flew in different directions. Theo didn't want to be out done, even though he didn't have a spare, he ripped his own shirt off. The shorter boy was unsure what he was feeling but he liked the site of Theo shirtless. Maybe this is why Mason liked to watch the soccer team practice when they played Shirts vs. Skins. 

Theo started kissing Liam's neck again, marking him even though he knew he would heal. Liam would know that the marks were once there and that was good enough for him. Liam was used to doing this stuff, he never had it done to him, he couldn't think straight. Theo trailed his hand down Liam's chest over his abs and to is his pants. He used one hand to undo the button and pull the zipper down. Liam still didn't protest anything, he wanted this, he wanted Theo. Theo moved his hand slowly over the growing bulge in Liam's pants, making the beta moan and buck his hips. "Who knew you were such a tease?" Liam glared at Theo. "Who knew you moaned like a porn star?" Theo groaned in Liam's ear as he caused Liam to moan again.

Theo had just slipped his hand into Liam's boxers when he heard Malia yelling. "She's what!" Theo looked to Liam to see if he heard it but Liam was no longer under him. "She'll be fine!" Theo jumped at the booming voice, falling off the bed. He quickly looked around to see he was in Scott's living room. He had been asleep on the couch. He stood up and looked around for Liam. It took him a moment to realize he had been dreaming. 

He had been woken up by Malia yelling at someone. He walked outside to see Malia glaring at her phone. Isaac walked in glaring, he was probably the one that yelled. "Your boyfriend took off, he looked pissed." Theo didn't think before speaking. "Where did Liam say he was going?" Isaac's glare dropped to be replaced by a confused frown. "He didn't but from the looks of it he was going to the school." Theo didn't wait for more information before grabbing his shoes and running out to his truck.    

When he got to the school he parked in the back and rushed inside. He kept out of site as he followed Liam's scent, finding him quickly. Theo didn't like what he saw before him. Liam had Gabe pinned against a mirror, yelling at him about not being able to control his anger. He could smell his anger from here but he want out of control. He was trying to scare Gabe, and it was working. Theo could see the mirror cracking and Gabe's blood dripping down to the sink below.

Theo grabbed Liam's attention when Liam saw Theo in the mirror. Theo knew Scott would have told him this was wrong and try to convince him that Gabe was someone they were trying to save. All that would do is make Liam more mad and possibly cause someone to get hurt, so he went a different route. "You're really gonna kill him?" He tried to look uninterested, it would work better if Theo didn't look like he was trying to convince not to. "I mean, I don't care if you do, but you have thought this through?" He started asking more questions that he knew Liam couldn't answer. He even offered to help.

Liam showed no sign that he was gonna let Gabe go so Theo pushed it further. "If we kill him, we'll have to find the witnesses and kill them too." Theo knew Liam wouldn't allow that to happen no matter how much he wanted Gabe dead. Deep down Liam was very much like Scott in that sense. Theo started listing the things they would need, half to get Liam to let Gabe go and half to scare Gabe. Liam finally let Gabe go, watching as he dropped to the ground. "You made your point." Liam looked at himself in the mirror not liking what he saw. "And you didn't kill him. That's progress." Liam walked up to him making Theo tense for a fight. "Why do you keep trying to save mezz?" Theo had the feeling that Liam wanted to ask a different question. 

"You think it'll make Scott forget about everything you did, and he'll just let you in the pack?" Theo no longer cared about being in the pack, he only cared about Liam and keeping him safe. Theo understood that now. He started out just wanting to keep himself alive but somewhere along the way that changed and he was ok with that. 

"Scott's never gonna trust you." Theo didn't care if Scott trusted him, he only wanted Liam's trust. "You might wanna remember what Scott's  goal has been all along." Theo could see relief flood in Liam's eyes, Theo had played into Liam's bullshit. "Keep people alive." Liam finally calmed down enough, until Gabe spoke up. He pissed them both off by telling them that Scott should try harder. "What are you talking about?" Theo stepped forward so he could see Gabe clearly. "You don't know, do you?" Gabe was gonna get himself killed if he kept information for them. "Know what?" Gabe didn't answer so Theo grabbed him and pinned him to the mirror again. 

When he finally gave them the information Theo forced him to take them to the bodies he was talking about. He followed Gabe to a storage room where he showed them bodies stuffed in a freezer. "Why did you hide these bodies?" Theo knew Liam wanted answers about the shooting at Scott's house, but right now he wanted to know what was happening to these people. "We didn't want to be caught." Now Theo wished he would have killed Gabe after he jumped Liam. "Testing them to see if they were werewolves. And they were." Liam was close to asking Theo about those holes he mentioned earlier.  "We didn't kill them. Something else did that, look at their faces." Both Liam and Theo knew what had done it.

Liam and Theo lost Gabe in their back and forth, he had never heard of an Anuk-ite. All he did was help Aaron test people so they could find more monsters. "I don't even know what you're talking about. I was just helping Aaron, it was his idea." Gabe was proving to be a bit more useful than Theo had thought, maybe he won't bury him alive. Once they figured out who Aaron was Liam called Scott. 

Scott told Liam he would meet us at the school once they talked to the Primal pack. Liam wanted to continue to look for answers about the shooting but Theo didn't think it was a good idea. "I think we should stay here. Gabe could come back and get rid of the bodies." Liam cut him off. "Or he could come back with more hunters." Both were very possible but Theo didn't want Liam to get hurt. "I'll help you find who shot at Scott's house..." Once again Liam cut him off. "What makes you think I want your help? What makes you think any of us want your help?" Now it was Theo's turn to cut Liam off. 

"Last time I checked you were the one that came to me for help. You brought me back cause you thought I could help. You argued with Scott to keep me around cause you thought I could help. If you didn't want me to help why'd you keep me around, why did you pick me for your plan?" Theo had no clue about any of the answers, he had been asking himself the same things ever since the riders left. "Why do you keep kissing me!" There it was. The question Theo didn't want to answer because it would change everything, and the question Liam need the answer to most. 

Theo didn't want to answer because he knew there was only two outcomes. One, Liam could share his feelings and he'd have a chance to show him he cared and that he was slowly changing. Two, Liam could hate him and tell him that and much more. Crushing all hope Theo had left for happiness and redemption. Liam needed to know the answer so he can finally figure out what was going on. He didn't know how he felt about Theo but he hoped knowing how Theo felt would help him. "Why is that the only thing you focus on? Like you said, heat of the moment." Theo couldn't answer him, not yet.

"Bullshit Theo. You knew exactly what you were doing when you kissed me. Last time I checked I don't kiss people unless I want to." Theo was starting to fear how this conversation would end. "I was trying to take your pain ok. I know it's possible, but I've only ever seen you do it. When you kissed Hayden after I saved you from the dread doctors, you took her pain. I don't know any other way to do it." Theo lied through his ass. He knew you could take pain through touch, it didn't have to be a kiss. Liam knew he was lying and he wasn't gonna let him get away with it. 

"Stop lying Theo, you know that's not the only way! Why do you keep kissing me?" Liam was in his face now. "Cause I want to! Ok?" Theo got in his face, his anger finally bubbling over. He didn't understand why Liam couldn't just drop it. "I wanted to kiss you so I did, and if I was sure you wouldn't rip my head off I'd do it again." He was breathing hard and staring at Liam's lips. He didn't lie that time, if he was sure he'd live to see another day he'd kiss Liam right here, right now. "I wouldn't." Liam mumbled. "What?" Theo swears he heard wrong. "I wouldn't rip your head off." That's all Theo needed.

Theo pushed Liam into the opposite wall, pinning him there with his body. "Say it again." Theo wanted to make double sure before he did what he's been dying to do. "Just kiss me already." And so Theo did. He crashed his lips to Liam's, kissing him hungrily. Their teeth clashed a couple times but Theo didn't care, Liam was finally kissing him back. Liam didn't know what he was doing but he got tired of trying to figure out how he felt without giving in just a bit. Maybe this would help him, giving Theo what he wanted. 

Theo tried to keep him pinned to the wall but Liam wasn't weak and he didn't like be controlled. Liam shoved Theo away from him causing him to hit the freezer. Theo thought he went to far when Liam pinned him to the freezer and kissed him. Theo was surprised of the dominate side of Liam but he wasn't about to try and fight him. Theo's hands got tangled in Liam's hair when he pulled him closer, both their heart beats were pounding. Theo really hoped this wasn't a dream.

"Shit!" Liam pulled away from him and started to fix his hair, making it look worse than it already was. "What? Why'd you stop?" Theo was out of breath and missing Liam's lips, then he heard it. Scott and Malia were coming. That's the second time Malia has cocked blocked him today.  


	8. 0.8 Placebo Effect

Liam and Theo did their best to look normal, Theo forced himself to calm down. The last thing either of them needed was Scott and Malia to find out about what they did. By the time the alpha entered the room, Theo was far away from Liam looking bored, and Liam was failing to look unsuspicious. Theo rolled his eyes and walked to the freezer, bumping Liam lightly with his shoulder. 

"You're not gonna like this Scott." He warned before opening the freezer and showing the two what was hidden inside. Malia closed the lid, not wanting to see them anymore. "It's a bad day for finding bodies." Theo gave a tiny shrug in agreement with Malia. Liam spoke up. "There's gonna be a lot more if we don't find Aaron's other half." Theo spoke after him. "Which we know nothing about."

Scott, ever the optimistic, pointed out the one thing they do know. "We know it's a werewolf." Theo and Liam seemed to be speaking from one mind, finishing each other's thoughts. "We need to find this other werewolf right now." "Preferably before they merge." Malia questioned what would happen if the two halves merge. "I don't know, but I got a feeling that it's not going to be good." Scott said what they all have been thinking since finding out about the anuk-ite. "Any chance you put together that army, Scott?" Theo and Liam both knew the answer but hoped he would prove it wrong. "You're looking at it."

A fifth voice spoke up, pulling all their attention to the door, where Peter Hale stood. "Let's hope this thing doesn't feed off of desperation, because this room reeks of it." Peter stood there looking as if he just escaped a fire. Half his face was black with soot and smoke and he smelled like burning flesh and hair, and something else the pack couldn't place. "What happened?" Scott asked. "The hunters destroyed my perfect automobile." He held up a burnt steering wheel to emphasize his words. "So if this thing had anything to do with it, I'd like to see its demise is appropriately painful." Theo knew he was lying about something but what ever it was he couldn't tell. "There's going to be hell to pay." They all knew it but Peter was the only one to voice it.

Scott told them all to meet him back at his house. He wanted them to get some sleep before they went hunting the anuk-ite. "I can give you a ride back or did you wanna run?" Theo asked as Malia, Scott, and Peter walked away. "I did enough running today." Theo smiled at Liam and led him to his truck. They kept an eye out for any chance of hunters attacking. Thankfully they made it there without incident.

Neither of them spoke as Theo drove. He purposefully took the long way in hopes of talking with Liam. The closer they got to Scott's the more Theo thought Liam was gonna ignore what happened and chalk it up to heat of the moment again. "Are we gonna talk about what happened back there?" Theo gave him a sideways glance before looking back to the road. "What's there to talk about? We know who half the anuk-ite is.." Theo cut him off. "Not what I meant Liam. I meant the kiss." Liam looked down at his hands. He knew that's what Theo meant, but he wasn't ready to talk about it. He wanted the kiss, hell he wanted to kiss Theo again, but he just couldn't figure out why.

Why does he want to kiss Theo? He's spent most of the time he's known Theo not trusting him. He should hate Theo for everything he did. For Hayden, for Corey, Mason, and Scott. He should have put him back in the hole when he realized he was of no use other than information. But something stopped him. Something in Theo's eyes when he looked at the sword kept him from sending him back. Then Theo sacrificed himself to save Liam and something changed in the way Liam looked at Theo. 

"What do you want me to say? I told you to kiss me and you did." Liam tried to sound nonchalant but he sounded more angry. Theo turned onto Scott's Street and pulled over. "Did you want me to kiss you, or did you say it cause I wanted it?" Theo turned to face Liam, turning his truck off. "I told you I don't kiss people unless I want to." Theo tapped Liam's shoulder lightly trying to get the beta to look at him. "Is that all you wanted or did you want more?" Theo needed to know where he stood with Liam. 

Liam couldn't answer him. He didn't know what he wanted. What was more? Did he mean sex? Liam wasn't a virgin but he wasn't sure he wanted to have sex with Theo. Who would top? "I don't know Theo. What I do know is I still wanna kiss you." That he knew for sure. "Liam I wanna kiss you too but is that all you want? Do want this to lead some where or do want it to end with kissing?" Liam's face turned red with Theo's question. "Like sex?" 

This time Theo turned red. "No! I mean if that's what you wanted then ok but I meant a relationship Liam." Liam mouthed a silent "oh" before looking at Theo. "Honestly Theo I don't know. This all happened so fast, and with everything else going on I just can't think straight." Liam was starting to get angry. His heart beat was speeding up and he fought for control over his shift. "Hey Liam look at me." Theo grabbed Liam's shoulders and shook him slightly.

"We're gonna figure this out, all of it. Scott won't give up. He never has. We know who half the anuk-ite is, that's half the battle there." Liam started to calm down the second Theo grabbed his shoulders. "What if Scott can't save us this time? What if this is the one thing we can't fight?" Liam has been wondering about this since Brett died. They couldn't save him. How could they save anyone else?

"Listen to me Liam. Scott did the impossible with the riders, he saved Beacon Hills. Despite so many things trying to stop him he did it. This is no different. Yes it's a new monster we've never faced before but we won't give up." Theo wasn't sure he believed half of what he was saying but he needed to convince Liam. He couldn't let Liam live in fear forever. "Let's just go to Scott's and rest like he said." Theo was about to start his truck when Liam spoke.

"I don't know if I want a relationship with you because I still don't know how I feel. I like kissing you, I like being kissed by you. But this all has me confused." Liam took a deep breath and looked at Theo. Theo didn't talk, he knew Liam had to say what he was thinking. "I thought I was straight and until you kissed me I had no feelings or thoughts of you. After, you were all I thought about. I kept wanting you to kiss me, even when I told you to stop, I still wanted you to." Liam didn't know how to put it into words but it didn't seem like he needed to. Theo seemed to understand his babbling. 

"What do you want now Liam?" Theo figured it would be best to start small. "I want you to kiss me. Actually kiss me, not a peck on the lips, not making out. Kiss me." Liam looked at Theo hoping he didn't sound as stupid as he thought. Theo thought for a second. This was all new to him. He knew what kissing was, and what sex was, but he wasn't sure what Liam meant. He didn't get to date much with the Dread Doctors, all he had to go on was crappy movies. 

Liam was about to tell Theo to forget it when Theo leaned over the counsel and pulled Liam close to him. He licked his lips quickly before kissing Liam. He didn't peck him on the lips, he didn't try to make out with him, he just kissed him. His hand was cupping Liam cheek, holding him in place. Liam was in shock. He didn't expect Theo to actually do it. He didn't really know what to do other than kiss back. So he did, he kissed Theo how he wanted to be kissed. He pulled Theo closer by gripping the front of his shirt and tugging. Theo was practically in Liam's seat by the time they pulled away. 

Liam was breathing hard through his nose and Theo sat back in his seat. "Is that what you wanted?" Liam nodded his head, unable to speak for fear that his voice would crack. Theo smiled and leaned forward to do it again when Liam yawned. He glanced at the clock in his truck, seeing it was nearly one in the morning, he started his truck. "We should get going baby wolf." Liam didn't object to the pet name, just nodded and let Theo take him to Scott's house. 

When morning rolled around Scott told Theo to take Liam to the animal clinic. Scott was gonna drop Isaac off at the hospital to keep an eye on his mom then he would meet them at there. The drive was quiet, Liam hadn't looked at Theo since he told him goodnight. Theo was starting to worry he messed everything up with him. "Liam?" Theo tried but got no response. "Come on baby wolf. Did I do something wrong?" Liam shook his head, it was better than the silence. "Talk to me." Theo glanced at him to see him sigh in defeat.

"What do you want Theo? You asked me what I wanted but you never said what you wanted." It was fair. Theo had asked without answering it himself, now he found himself in the same situation as Liam last night. "I want you." That was the only thing Theo knew for sure. Liam gawked at him, unsure how to respond. Luckily he didn't have to at the moment. 

Theo parked his truck near the entrance of the clinic where Scott and Mason where waiting for them. Apparently Theo had taken the long way again. "I need to show you guys something." Scott told them as he opened the door to the clinic and walked in. So far the clinic is the one place no hunters had attacked, it was a safe place for them to meet. 

"Malia and I went looking for the Primal Pack yesterday. We found them but they were all dead, one looked like the faceless body we found in the school. It was a member of the pack, who ever that is has to be the other half." Liam stood by Scott while Mason and Theo stayed near the door way. "Any idea who it was?" Mason looked at Scott then Liam. "No but Malia pulled a phone off the body. It had one voice mail. If we find who left the voice mail we may be able to find out who the other half is." Scott held up the phone before flipping it open and playing the voice mail. 

_"Hey, it's me again. I, uh, don't know why you can't seem to call me back. Maybe it's because you think you're punishing me. But this is too long, too much. It's not about us. Something's happening in Beacon Hills, to the people here. I need to know everyone there with you is ok, so can you just call me? Please? One call, that's all I'm asking for, and if you can't call me back, then I'm going to get my answer anyway. That means I'm coming up there myself. Try to remember it's my pack too."_

Scott closed the phone ending the message. "You pulled this off a body in the woods?" Theo asked, trying to make sense of things. "Malia did," Liam said. "Yeah, there were six dead bodies, and one of them had no face." Theo walked over to the counter. "Ok, so the one with no face, you think that's the woman on the phone?" Scott wasn't sure. "It's the same thing that happened to Aaron. It took over his body, basically stole his face and his DNA. So that means whoever this woman is, she could be the other half of the Anuk-ite." Mason was quick to put into words what Scott was thinking. 

"Which means she's just half of the problem. The other half we already know about, Aaron." Theo nodded to Liam who had told him who Aaron was. "We don't know where he is though." Liam wasn't sure where Theo was going with this. "Ok, hold on. Aren't we supposed to keep both halves apart? If we know Arron, let's just go after him." Theo was making better sense then what Scott had had planned. "I'm not agreeing with Theo, but I do think it'd be easier to track down Aaron over a voice on a phone." Mason was agreeing with Theo. "That's agreeing with Theo." Liam didn't want to admit that Theo may be on to something. "Yeah, but I thought I'd try to soften the blow a bit." Theo was a bit hurt that Liam was acting this way, he was right and they knew it. 

"Is everyone completely shocked that I might be right?" Theo was honestly starting to question how this pack stayed alive for so long. "No, we just don't like it." Theo really didn't get what was wrong with Liam. Did he seriously hate him for what he said in the truck. If Liam doesn't want to be with Theo he should man up and say so. "Maye we're all right, maybe we should be looking for both." Scott was always trying to defuse the tension and see everything form everyone's point of view. "Since you guys agree..." He trailed off giving Mason and Theo a look they both understood. "Wait you mean, me and..." "Him?" Scott nodded his head once. "Yeah, you two find Aaron." Theo already didn't like this plan. 

One this plan separated him from Liam, two it made him work with some one who hated him. "If we find either half, maybe we don't have to fight at all. Stop the Anuk-ite." Liam started. "Stop the war." Scott finished. As much as Theo hated to admit it, they were right. "I could do this better on my own. I can track Aaron and fight him better if I don't have to worry about protecting Mason." He didn't want to sound like a conceded asshole but he didn't wanna run the chance of something happening to Mason and Liam hating him for not being able to save him. He also was hoping Liam would volunteer to go with him to keep Mason safe. Sadly he didn't get his way.

"Mason is smart, he can help you look for Aaron. Just be careful both of you." Mason agreed before walking out to his car. Theo looked to Liam. "Be carful Theo, and please make sure nothing happens to Mason." Liam gave him puppy dog eyes filled with worry and Theo couldn't help but nod. "Don't worry I'll keep him safe. You be carful..." He was gonna call Liam baby wolf but figured Liam didn't want Scott to hear the pet name so he just looked to Scott. "That goes for both of you." He didn't give them a chance to respond. He walked out of the clinic and got in his truck. Mason got in and told him to drive to the tunnels. Theo rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

When they reached the tunnels Theo went down first, if Aaron was there he didn't want Mason to get hurt. He kept his eye out as Mason climbed down the ladder with a metal bat in hand. "That's a pretty egotistical thing to say, don't you think? You'd never be able to find Aaron on your own, you're not smart enough." Theo knew Mason was just pushing buttons but it still pissed him off. "If you found him, what were you gonna do? Beat him up with your AP calculus book?" His answer wasn't any better than what Theo said. He held up the bat and claimed he could be resourceful. 

Theo easily grabbed the bat from him  and tossed it aside, proving an unspoken point. "Was that necessary?" Mason knew he wouldn't stand much of chance but he could at least try. He walked past Theo and picked up his bat. Theo knew he wanted to help and not sit on the sidelines, so he'll give him a chance. "Ok, so you the smart one. Why are we down here? Shouldn't we be looking around the school?" It would have been the first place Theo went. "Aaron hasn't been in class in days." Maybe the kid was smart. "The last sighting of the Faceless was in the tunnels. Parrish burned the body, but you know, none of us have ever been back to check." Theo looked around, his enhanced hearing picking up things Mason couldn't. "Why not?" Seems like something that should have been on the to-do list. 

Mason stopped walking, feeling fear course through his body, making him wanna run away. "Because we're scared." Theo felt it but he was used to feeling it. This fear was nothing compared to what he felt in hell. "We're all scared to come back down here. You feel it, right?" Mason need to know he wasn't just being a fool. He need to know someone else was just as scared. "It's like it doesn't want us here." Theo knew he should tell him hs feels it but he just couldn't do it. "That makes two of us." But he did feel it. The hairs standing on the back of your neck, run for you life, kind of fear. He felt it, has felt it since that day in the station. He just didn't want to admit it, hoping if he ignored it it would go away. 

"You're afraid." Mason could see it. Theo was cautious, looking around even though there was nothing around them. "That's the exact reason we should be looking down here. I feel it, too" Mason reassured Theo he wasn't the only one afraid. Theo was thankful for it but he'd never say it out loud. No one would believe him if he did. He followed Mason down another tunnel, listening for any sign that they weren't alone. 

They came to a spit in the tunnels, one was brightly light, the other he had trouble seeing down even with his enhanced sight. "Nice and bright, dark and spooky." They both knew the answer but Mason still choose to go the other way. Theo had a feeling of dread, as though if he went down the dark way he would finding something he doesn't want. He reached out and stopped Mason from going down the lit tunnel. "You're right. We need to follow our fear." Theo had a feeling they feared the same thing. 

Mason watched Theo walk forward like it was nothing, half of him admired Theo for that, the other half wanted to got down the lit tunnel. Forget what he had said and just go the safe route. "Hey, it was your idea." Theo walked backwards, holding his arms out. The darkness swallowing him. Mason took a deep breath and got a better grip on his bat before forcing himself forward. He kept his bat ready, scared to run into something. Theo kept himself calm but he was ready for a fight. 

They walked around, following each dark tunnel. Each one just as empty as the last. Neither of them talked, both to lost in their own thoughts and fears to make small talk. Theo kept feeling like something was gonna go wrong. Mason kept worrying about Corey. Would he get to see him again, would he get to kiss him again? Mason started to feel like he should have said more the last time they were together. Little did he know Theo was thinking something along those lines about Liam. 

Theo couldn't help but wonder if he should have just taken the chance and kissed Liam in front of Scott. He knew Liam wasn't ready for more than what has already happened but he hated this feeling. Feeling like he saw him for the last time, feeling like he lost him. 

Ever since the dread doctors took Theo he hadn't cared about anyone but himself and power. He used people to get what he wanted and tossed them aside when they were no longer of use. But since he came back he's different. He doesn't do things for himself anymore. He started out that way but he helped the pack and in the end Liam didn't let him die. They fought together and survived together. Since then he's cared for Liam and his safety. He's risked his own life for him. He doesn't want to come out of this fight and have to leave Liam. If all he gets is his friendship he could live with that. 

Hours past and they still didn't find anything. Theo was starting to think this was a waste of time. "These tunnels go on forever, and we've been down here for hours." Mason wasn't happy with Theo complaining yet again. "No real news from the last time you said it, 20 minutes ago." Theo was getting bugged. "I wasn't doubting the plan 20 minutes ago." To be honest Theo had doubted the plan since they were paired together. 

Mason was starting to doubt it too but he didn't want to tell Theo that. "If you're so concerned, just go. No one's forcing you to stay here." All Theo could think of was Liam's puppy dog eyes when he asked him to protect Mason. He wouldn't leave no matter how much he wanted to, not till Mason was leaving as well. "And leave you and our army in charge of my survival? Don't think so." He won't tell Mason the real reason he was sticking around. "Whatever it takes just to save you own ass, and just nobody else's." Theo was gonna save his own ass and Liam's. 

"I'm here, aren't I? Maybe I wanna be in the pack." And Theo did but he knew he had no chance of that. He had hurt to many members. Killed the alpha. They wouldn't trust him as far as they could throw him. He accepted that already. 

"Yeah, right." Mason stopped making Theo stop and look at him. Mason was scared again, more than just scared. He was angry. "You expect me to believe that? A pack is about trust." Mason was breathing hard, his pulse was speeding up. Something's changed. "I mean, the first thing you'd do is figure out a way to kill all of us." The old Theo might of, but now Theo just wants to belong somewhere. He wanted a family and a home. "And it doesn't matter who forgets. I won't." Mason's grip on his bat shook as he tightened it. He was afraid he would push Theo to far, but he couldn't stop.

"I saw Scott's mom. I saw what you did." Theo's regretted it, all of it. If he could take it all back he would. He didn't need Mason reminding him of all the reasons he could never be with Liam. He did it that every time he even starts to think of them together. "As mush as I'm terrified of what's down here, I'm way more terrified of turning my back on you." Mason didn't have to fear Theo, he'd never hurt Liam that way. 

Theo started to feel it. A deep set fear telling him to shift and fight. It had nothing to do with what Mason said, but Mason feared he'd pushed Theo to far. Theo looked at Mason as his eyes started to glow, he growled before charging at Mason. He could hear what was coming and needed to get Mason out of the way. He didn't want him to get hurt. He tackled him out of the way just as someone swung at them. The kid swung again as Mason and Theo scurried backwards.

Theo pulled Mason out of the way and helped him lean against the wall. "You ok?" Theo couldn't tell if he was badly hurt, he couldn't smell any blood. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Where is he?" Mason tried to look around the corner. "I don't know." A loud grunt caught Theo off guard as Aaron swung at them again. Theo barely ducked out the way in time, standing up and clawing at Aaron. They both heard some one yell, distracting Theo enough so Aaron could elbow him in the face. Aaron took off. 

Theo moved toward Mason to check him again. "What was that? " "I don't know but we gotta find him. Alright get up, I can't leave you." He tried to lift Mason but he grunts in pain. "Wait, wait somethings happening. We need to figure it out." Mason didn't like any of this. He needed to stop and just think. Why did Aaron run off after they heard the yell? Who yelled? "So figure it out." Theo could see Mason was in pain, and it was keeping him from thinking straight. 

Theo grabbed Mason's arm and shoved his sleeve up. He knew werewolves could take pain, he'd seen it done before. He knew how you were supposed to do it but he never has. He tried but nothing was happening, he didn't understand. "I can't..." He didn't get it. Why wasn't it working? "You can't take pain if you don't care." But he did care, or at least he thought he did. 

Had it all been fake? Did he even care about Liam or was he just using him? Had his mind twisted in such away that he couldn't even tell if he was lying anymore? He knew he felt something for Liam ever since the hospital, or was just because of what Liam did? Did that give him placebo effect attraction to Liam? All these question burned through Theo's mind. He thought he cared, he thought he changed. Now he wasn't so sure. 

Theo was trying to help Mason up when they heard someone running towards them. Theo stood up ready to fight. "Theo. Hey Theo, don't fight him! It's what he wants!" Theo ignore Mason and shifted, growling at Aaron. He was gonna protect Mason, for Liam sakes. Maybe he didn't really care for Liam but he was tried of being the selfish bad guy. For once he would do something for someone else. 

Aaron rammed him back into the wall and they started to fight, Theo tried to claw him but Aaron blocked him. Aaron grabbed both his wrists and forced Theo to dig his claws into his stomach. Aaron pulled out Theo's claws and kicked him down, before turning and running off again. Mason moved away from the wall towards Theo and held his hand out to him. Mason had never seen Theo protect anybody. He had half expected Theo to run and leave him there, so it surprised him when he tried to take his pain away. What surprised him the most was the look of anger and disbelief on Theo' face when he couldn't. He looked genuinely confused and hurt when Mason told him he couldn't take pain if he didn't care. Someone who didn't care wouldn't be hurt and surprised at Mason's comment. 

Mason pulled him up to a sitting position and the both sat there. Once they both could move Theo hoisted Mason up and they started to exit the tunnels. Theo helped Mason up the ladder and into his truck. The second they pulled away onto the street Mason's phone rang. It was Liam telling him that the two halves had merged. They had failed.


	9. 0.9 Cold Shoulder

Scott had everyone gather at his house. He needed to tell the pack what happened at the school. He also just needed to make sure everyone was ok. When Theo and Mason drove up Liam was the first one out the door, followed by Corey and Scott. Liam looked over Mason before quickly moving onto Theo. "Are you guys ok?" Theo ignored him and brushed past him, walking into the house without a single look at Liam. 

When Liam asked Mason what happen he just told him that they fought Aaron but he still got away. He didn't tell him what was wrong with Theo or give him any hints on how to help. He watched Theo as Scott told them what Lydia and Malia found out about the Anuk-ite. Theo could feel Liam's eyes on him but he just couldn't look at him. He was ashamed for putting Liam through everything he did when it was all fake. He didn't want to have to tell Liam that he didn't care when he knew how much Liam was struggling with his feelings. Liam was afraid that he did something wrong. He worried that his silence and rudeness to Theo earlier gave him the wrong idea. He worried Theo hated him. 

Scott warned them all that they couldn't look at the Anuk-ite. He wanted them all to stay there while he got Isaac and filled him in. Malia left with Scott, leaving Theo, Mason, Liam, and Corey alone. Liam got up to talk to Theo but he walked out of the house. Liam watched as he got in his truck and drove away. He wanted to chase after him but he knew Theo would just drive faster. 

Liam went back inside and sat next to Mason on the couch. He laid back and watched the wall across from him. Mason and Corey sat in silence for a moment, both trying to find words to say. Corey couldn't take the silence anymore so he stood up. "I'm hungry. Are you guys hungry? I'm gonna make some sandwiches." He walked off without waiting for their answers. 

"Hey Mas, can I ask you a question? And can you answer it completely honest, no detail to small?" Mason wasn't sure what Liam wanted but he nodded his head, muttering a simple, "Sure." "How did you know?" Mason gave him a questioning look, unsure what Liam was asking. "How did you know you were into guys? How did you know you were gay?" Liam finally looked at him. Though Mason didn't know why Liam asked this, when he never has once in their friendship, something in his eyes told him Liam needed the answer.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I always knew. I just didn't feel the same about girls as the other boys. All the boys used to talk about girl's being pretty or cute and I just didn't see it. Don't get me wrong, girls are pretty, but I just liked boys more." Mason wasn't sure he answered the question the way Liam had hoped. Liam didn't look satisfied, if anything he looked like he had more questions. 

"Sandwich?" Corey walked in with a plate that held three sandwiches. He placed them on the table before sitting by Mason. "What about you Corey?" Liam looked hopeful. Mason and Corey were the only gay friends he had. If they could help shed some light on his situation then he was willing to tell them what was going on. If they couldn't he would just have to try and figure it out himself. 

"What about me?" Corey looked to Mason before looking back at Liam. "How did you know you were gay?" Corey wasn't expecting that. Of all things Liam could have asked him, that was last on a list he never thought to think of. "At first I didn't know. I used to be into girls. I had a girlfriend for nearly six months before I figured it out." Liam sat up straight and looked at Corey. He was more interested in what Corey had to say now. "What helped you realize it?" Corey chuckled at the excited look on Liam's face. 

"A guy kissed me at a school dance." This was sounding more like him and Theo. "Up until then I had always liked girls but something was always missing. It felt like I was forcing the attraction. When the guy kissed me it was different. I usually kissed my girlfriend and felt no kind of attraction to her. It was like I did it because it's what was expected of me. But when the guy kissed me, it felt right and easy..." Corey trailed off but Liam knew what he meant. "I met my ex that night. Ever since then I knew I liked guys." Liam still had questions.

"Liam why are you asking us this?" Mason wanted to help Liam with what ever he had on his mind but he needed to know what was going on. "You both have to swear not to say a single thing. I mean not even to each other." They both looked at each other before agreeing to what Liam asked. "I'm questioning my sexuality because of something that happened recently. This thing that happened has me so confused because I could have sworn I was straight." Liam felt better saying this out loud. Theo knew he was trying to figure out how he felt about him but not just how confused he was. 

"Can you tell us more about what happened?" Liam knew Mason and Corey didn't like Theo so he knew they wouldn't like what he had to say. "I would but I know how you guys would feel about it..." Mason cut him off, putting two and two together instantly. "It's Theo isn't?" Liam had no clue how Mason took that leap. "What makes you think that?" Liam didn't want to admit it. "I saw the way you rushed to him and I saw the hurt look on your face when he ignored you. Liam you practically ran after his truck when he left." 

Mason wasn't wrong but that still didn't tell him how they felt. "What if it was?" Liam was nervous, and Corey speaking first did nothing to calm him down. "I know we haven't been friends for long so I don't really know if you care what I say." He took a deep breath before continuing. "But if you seriously think you might have feelings for Theo than I'd like to help you figure it out." He was not expecting that. 

"Theo started off as a bad guy. He did some really horrible stuff, but since you brought him back he's been different. He helped with the ghost riders. You said he protected you, that he sacrificed himself so you could get away. The Theo I knew would have never done that." Corey could see Mason giving him a disbelieving look. "Look, I'm not saying it erases what he did. Nothing will, but people change. Look at Argent, Peter, Lydia, and Deucalion. They all changed from who they were. Peter, Argent, and Deucalion all tried to kill Scott. Peter came close to it." 

Corey had a point, one Liam never though of. Scott knew all this  and he still trusts them. All they did was prove they changed and Theo has been doing that since he came back. "I get all that, I just didn't think you saw it that way too." Mason surprised Liam and himself. "When we were in the tunnels, I said some stuff to Theo. Some stuff I now regret, but despite what I said he still protected me. He even tried to take my pain. The Theo from before would have left me to die." Liam was unsure what Mason was saying, his face twisting into a look of confusion.

"Look just tell us what happened between you and Theo so we can help you figure it out." Mason gave him an encouraging smile. "Fine. Ok. After the hunters attacked the warehouse, Theo kissed me. We were able to chase the hunters off and Scott told Theo and Malia to got to the hospital. I asked Theo to check on my dad, before he left he kissed me. Later on when he saved me from Nolan and Gabe, he kissed me again."

Liam smiled at the memory. "I slapped him. He didn't try anything again but he did keep me from hurting Gabe. When we were alone and waiting for Scott I asked him why he kept doing it. He just told me he wanted to. We ended up kissing again. When we were driving back to Scott's he asked me if I wanted a relationship. I told I didn't know what I wanted because I didn't know how I felt. We kissed again before getting to Scott's and going to bed. Today when we were on the way to the clinic I asked him what he wanted, he told me he wanted me. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything."

Mason and Corey looked at each other before looking to Liam. They seemed to talk without words, something Liam and Mason used to do. "What do you feel when he kisses you?" Liam thought back to each kiss. He always was surprised but he always wanted it to continue. When he told Theo to kiss him at the school he felt happy. It was nothing like kissing Hayden. Kissing Theo felt right, like he was safe and where he should be. "I feel like I belong there, in that moment, with Theo." Mason smiled. 

"I think you already know how you feel. I think your just afraid to admit since it's Theo." Mason started but Corey finished. "I think your scared because of what everyone else thinks about Theo." And there it was, the thing Liam needed to hear. The real reason he was confused, or more in denial. He knew Scott and Malia would never approve of him and Theo. Forget Hayden, she left him, forget the fact that he thought he was straight, he didn't want to tell Scott. He was afraid of what his alpha would do.

"What do I do Mason?" Liam felt like crying. He cared for Theo but he knew nothing could ever happen. "I think, if Theo really does care for you, Scott will see that. If Theo cares for you he wouldn't do anything to hurt you or the pack and that's what will matter to Scott." Liam nodded and took a sandwich from the plate. "Let's just hope it's not to late." Liam couldn't get the cold look on Theo's face out of his mind. 

After the three boys finished their sandwiches they made a couple makeshift beds and tried to get some sleep. Liam kept listening for Theo. He just wanted him to come back so they could talk, but he didn't return. Half of Liam knew he wouldn't, especially after Mason told him what he said to Theo. The other, more hopeful half, had him listening to every car that drove past, hoping it'd stop. 

Morning came and Liam had barely slept. He was now worried about Theo and off he was ok. He asked Mason and Corey if any of the pack came back but no luck. "Scott, Malia, and Isaac are going to find Deucalion. Scott asked us to find out more about the Anuk-ite." Liam was going to ask if they wanted help but his phone went off. He had a text. 

**Unknown Number: meet me at the school. I need to show you something.**

Liam thought it could be a trap so he showed Mason and Corey. Corey stared at the text before pulling out his own phone. He scrolled through something before showing them his screen. "That's Nolan's number." Liam looked at it and sure enough the numbers matched. "It still could be a trap." Mason agreed but Corey didn't. "I'd give it a chance. Just be careful, keep your distance till you're sure it's Nolan. See what he has to show you than get out of there." Liam hated to say it but Corey was right, he needed to check this out. 

Liam text Nolan back to meet him in the library, and had Mason drop him off at the school on their way to the library. He took his time to get into the school. No one really looked at him and there was no sign of hunters, but he kept his senses on high alert. He went straight to the library and waited for Nolan to show up. He stayed hidden in the back, close to the exit. He was getting ready to leave when Nolan finally walked in. Liam could smell it. Fear. Everyone in the room that saw Nolan reeked of fear. He knew why the were afraid and he couldn't blame them. If he was in their shoes he would have avoided Nolan at all costs. 

Liam walked over to Nolan. "It doesn't feel good, does it?" Nolan turned to him and eyed him fearfully. "Do you know why their all looking at you like that?" Nolan looked around. He could see it as clearly as  Liam could smell it. "They're afraid of me." It was more than that and Liam knew it. "They're afraid of what you're gonna say, and who you're gonna say it to." He could see the realization hit Nolan. "Nobody trusts you anymore." Nolan got defensive. "Then why are you here? How come you texted me back?" Liam couldn't tell him the truth. "Cause maybe this time I'll kick you ass." Nolan didn't doubt that Liam would if given the chance.

"I said I was going to help. I could show you something, something I know you're gonna wanna see." Liam knew he had to cheek it out, especially if it had anything to do with what the hunters were planning. "Where?" Nolan didn't think he'd agree. "A-At the hospital." Liam didn't like this. He didn't have a car which meant he'd have to trust Nolan enough to get in his car. "Why don't you just tell me what it is?" Nolan cut him off. "Cause I-I have a plan." Liam was starting to wish he asked Corey to stay with him for back up. 

"You? You have a plan?" Liam was starting doubt coming to meet Nolan. "Yeah, yeah. Yeah..." Nolan stopped and took a quick deep breath. He didn't really give his plan much thought. He just needed to find a way to help those who he wronged and come out alive. "I'm gonna show you what you need to see at the hospital. Then you're gonna kick my ass so Ms.Monroe will thinks that you had to beat the information out of me." It was the best Nolan could come up with. He get the chance to help Liam, Liam gets his revenge, and maybe the hunters won't kill him. 

Liam tried to look like he was thinking about it but truth be told he was gonna agree just to beat Nolan's ass. "Yeah, I'm good with that plan." Nolan was half hoping Liam would change his mind but he kept that to himself. "Meet me a block down the road, I can't risk someone seeing us together." Liam nodded and waited for Nolan to leave. He gave it a minute before doing the same and making sure to stay as hidden as he could. 

He made his way off the campus, and towards where Nolan said to meet him. He stayed out of sight till he saw a bright red car drive up. He knew it was Nolan's so he ran up to it. Nolan opened the door when he saw Liam running over. Once Liam was in and the door was shut Nolan started to drive. "Stay low." Nolan was paranoid, he felt like he was being watched. If he was being honest, he's felt that way ever since the beast attacked. Liam could smell all the emotions coming off Nolan. Fear, paranoia, anxiety, and sadness, it was making Liam sick to his stomach. 

"Can you open the windows? You emotions are making me want to puke." He didn't mean for it to sound mean but he really didn't want to puke. "My what?" Nolan was nervous now, making Liam want to gag. "Werewolves can smell chemosignals, we can smell your emotions. You reek of like five different things and the smell is making me sick." Nolan nodded and opened the windows. Liam thanked him and breathed in the fresh air, but even the air reeked of fear.

The rest of the ride was silent. Nolan did his best to keep his emotions in check and Liam texted Corey and Mason where he was going. When Nolan pulled into the parking lot of the hospital he told Liam to follow him but stay out of sight. They went to the ambulance dock and waited till it was clear before rushing in. Nolan led Liam up the stairs to a side entrance of a lobby. Liam walked in only to be pulled back by Nolan. They hid next to a vending machine and Nolan pointed out a man. Liam thinks he's a nurse. 

"See that guy? That's why we didn't come in the front door." Nolan crouched just a bit to keep an eye out but still be hidden. "Who is he?" Liam leaned against the machine, just out of sight. "He's with Monroe. He was there last night. They handed him a gun like everyone else." Nolan pointed at a woman that was at the information desk. "See that nurse right there. She was standing right behind me." Liam looked her over. He had seen her before. She looked so nice and she was a nurse so she had to care about people. 

"There's more than you think. They're not just hunters, it's anyone and everyone who's willing to pick up a gun." Liam didn't want to believe that people who vowed to saying people were willing to kill him and his friends, just because they were different. "Last night they were teaching them how to use them, hold to load clips ,what to do if the gun jams." Nolan need Liam to know that these people were willing and able and had the resources to kill them. 

"Nurses?" Even as Liam said it he knew, not matter if the were nurses or not, everyone could fill fear. And Fear could make them do things they never thought they would do. "Everyone." Nolan gulped. He didn't want to believe it either. He had thought people like Liam and his friends were monsters. Now he sees who the real monsters are and he doesn't want to be on their side anymore. He was hurting innocent people, innocent kids. 

"So this is what you wanted to show me? That people hate us. I could have figured this out on my own." Liam was getting mad. What did Nolan think he was doing? Shining light on something he didn't know? He wasn't. "It's not just that." Nolan took a deep breath before placing his hand on Liam's shoulder. "Come with me, ok?" He needed Liam to see this, he need them to know. Liam could see the fear in Nolan's eyes. But he could also see his need for forgiveness and his need to help and make things right.

So he followed Nolan when he said, "Now," and rushed forward. They walked into the elevator. Pressing the button repeatedly so it would close before anyone saw them or tried to get on with them. Liam held the floor number and "door close" button to keep the elevator from stopping. Neither boy wanted to risk a hunter getting on and seeing them. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to a seemingly empty floor. Liam was once again held back by Nolan. It was starting to piss him off but he knew they had to be careful so he let it go. Nolan stepped out and looked around for hunters or staff. When he saw no one they rushed forward to swinging double doors, labeled ICU. Inside the room was a row of beds, each one had someone on it. 

"They brought them in yesterday." Nolan stood at one bed and looked at them man laying in it. "Who are they?" Liam didn't recognize any of them. They all looked like they were asleep. I-I don't know." And Nolan didn't. He wasn't sure where they came from or who they were. He just knew that Monroe said the were monsters. "But they brought them in last night." Liam couldn't believe it. They were taking random strangers and doing god knows what to them. He walked over to the head of the woman's bed, looking at the I.V. they had her connected to. The bag was filled with a purple liquid.

When Liam got closer to the bag he could feel the affects, smell it's poison. "Do you know what that is?" "Wolfsbane." Nolan had learned what it was from Monroe. She said it was deadly to people like Liam. He had learned there were different types and each one had a different potency. Most of the bullets the hunters had were laced with it. "Why are they doing this?" Liam couldn't understand it. Why not just kill them?

"I don't know. They never told me about this. I was only ever told the plans I was apart of. I was mostly tasked with keeping my eye out for you and Scott's pack." Nolan knew it sounded bad. "I need to call Mason. He'll know what to do." Nolan nodded and watched as Liam pulled his phone out and dialed a number. Nolan stayed quiet in the back ground as Liam spoke. 

"The hunters are keeping werewolves alive at the hospital. They have them in a coma like state." Mason asked how they were doing it. "I think they're using wolfsbane to keep them week, so they can't heal from what ever they drugged them with." Mason told him it was possible. "Well what do we do? We can't leave them like this, we need to help them." 

Mason told him not to do anything till he got there. "Can't we just pull them out?" Liam didn't like the idea of leaving these people like this, They don't deserve it. "No. Don't remove the I.V.s You don't know what's gonna happen. Just wait till we get there. We're on our way." Liam could wait. "Alright... Hurry." He hung up the phone and turned to Nolan. Nolan figured he should leave before the hunters come and find him. Liam had a fighting chance, he didn't. "Ok. Alright I'm going." He started for the door but Liam stopped him. "Whoa whoa, what about your plan?" 

Nolan had hoped Liam forgot about it. He really didn't want to get his ass beaten, "Nobody saw you come in with me." It was true but Liam had been looking forward to paying Nolan back for what he did. "So?" Nolan tried to reason with Liam. "So, I don't have to get my ass kicked." He knew Liam wanted too. he didn't need werewolf senses for that. "Well, that was they only part of the plan that I liked." Liam knew he wouldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to hurt Nolan for letting his fear get the best of him. 

Nolan was about to tell him to just do it. He felt he deserved it. He had exposed Liam and his friends, and because of it kids have died. He deserved more than an ass beating, and he knew Liam would be the one to give it to him. Fair is fair. "Go." Liam moved out of the way. Nolan looked at him, waiting for him to attack or say something else. But Liam was letting him go. Nolan gave him a half smile before nodding his head and leaving.

Liam watched him leave, wanting nothing more than to go after him and beat him. Except Liam knew what it was like. He could see the way Nolan hated himself for what he did. They may have different problems, different reasons, but they both did something they regret. There was no need tp punish Nolan when Liam knew he would do it himself. 


	10. .10 Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written a bit different. I hope you all enjoy and the next chapter will resume the previous style of the book.

The war had started. The McCall pack was no where prepared. Everyone was scattered and unconnected. Malia, Isaac, and Scott were with Deucalion learning to fight blind. Mason and Corey were on the streets, heading to the hospital, unprotected. Lydia and Peter we're in search of Scott and Malia. Liam was on his own waiting. Theo was stopped at the edge of town, debating on weather or not to leave. 

The hunters fired first, hitting who ever was in the way. Deucalion went down, suffering wounds he couldn't heal from. Malia, Scott, Peter, Lydia, and Isaac ducked for cover. They waited for a chance to fight but it wasn't coming. The hunters wanted them dead and weren't going to stop till the pack was erased. Scott wasn't sure he'd make it out of this alive but he would make sure his friends and family did.

Scott looked back to see his friends were hiding in corners, barely escaping the rain of fire. The hunters spotted him, they had their orders to kill the Alpha. They aimed for him and started unloading their clips into the stone pillar he was hiding behind. None of them had a chance to move and take a hunter down. They were trapped, or so they thought. 

Stiles drove as fast as he could, following Derek who was tracking Scott. When the neared the ship yard they saw hunters. A dozen or more shooting at their friends. Stiles pressed the gas  hard and took out a hunter that was about to turn his gun on Scott. "You didn't think you're doing this without me, did you?" Derek stepped to the jeep. "Without us?" 

The pack fought and was able to force the hunter to retreat but it wasn't for long. When everyone cleared out Scott went to Deucalion, trying to help him, but he knew there was nothing left to do. He grabbed Scott's hand, and with difficulty said, "Gerard. What he fears most.. He can't beat you. And he knows it." Deucalion gave him a smile before his hand dropped and his breath ceased. He was gone and Scott couldn't save him. 

"It's really started, hasn't it?" Malia's voice was laced with fear and worry. "What's started?" Stiles asked hating being out of the loop on everything. He was pack, they should have told him. "It's an all out war." Scott turned to see Derek. He rushed forward and hugged him. Over the years Derek has become a big brother, a father like figure to Scott. He was always there when he needed him and it meant for to him then he'd ever admit to that Derek came back. Derek hugged him back. He had grown fond of the Alpha, he would even go as far to say he loved Scott and accepted him as family. Derek explained why he was there and to Scott that meant a lot. He tried to think of something to say but the static of the Stiles' police radio caught their attention.

"Blood and destruction. Dreadful objects so familiar. All pity chocked with custom of fell deeds. Caesar's spirit ranging for revenge. With Ate by his side come hot from hell. Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice." It was Gerard, his voice cut off by static. "Do you know the rest Scott?" He knew they were listening. He was playing with like he always does. Derek nodded to Scott. Scott held the mic to him and pressed the talk button. "Cry, 'Havoc!' and let slip the dogs of war." "War indeed." He was taunting them.

Gerard went on to tell them about Jackson, who had come to Beacon Hills. He gave proof that he was there. They all could here the electric shook delivered to Jackson, and his pained yells. Gerard told him where they could get him, knowing Scott would go for him. He continued to tell Scott where Parrish, Mason, Corey, Liam, and his dad were. They we all spread out and Scott couldn't get to them all. 

"We need help, we need some one to get to the others." Scott was starting to panic. He knew he should have kept the pack together. "I'll tell my dad about Parrish and your dad, he can help him. Get someone to get Liam, Mason, and Corey." Stiles stepped aside and started to call his dad. "I'll call Theo, he didn't mention him so maybe he can get to Liam." Scott pulled his phone out and dialed the chimera. At some point during this was he had come to trust the boy. Maybe not enough o let him in to the pack but enough to know he'll save Liam.

"Theo the hunters are attacking. They have us spread out, I need you to get to Liam. They have him trapped in the hospital." Theo's heart started to race. He knew that kid was gonna get killed. He started his truck and turned around. Hitting the gas he started racing back to Beacon Hills. "What are you gonna do?" He needed to know they had a plan. "Just buy us more time. Where Liam and the others are, get them out of there." "Am I buying you time to come up with a plan or to get help?" Both would be best but he could settle for either. "Both." Good enough for him.

Theo hung up the phone and started to drive faster. His truck was already in it's highest gear but he hoped it had something more to give. He wouldn't survive if Liam died and Liam wouldn't forgive anybody if something happened to Mason. He took each short cut he could think of to get to the hospital. Only half noticing that the streets were unsettlingly empty. 

When he got to the hospital he could see the hunters' cars parked at the entrances. They were already here. He didn't bother shutting his truck off, he just jumped out and ran to the doors. They had them chained but it didn't matter. He pulled the doors hard, snapping the chains like they were made of plastic. He walked in carefully, seeing a hunter guarding the hall to the elevator. 

Theo sniffed the air to catch Liam's scent, unfortunately it led him to the elevator. He huffed and rushed the hunter. The hunter turned to fire but Theo had the advantage. He grabbed the gun and ripped it out of The hunters hands before hitting him with it The hunter went down. Theo grabbed the hunters beanie and slipped it on. He kept the gun, not intending to use it, but he hoped it would disguise him enough to move around freely. 

He took the elevator to the next level, checking it for Liam's scent. He continued on up until the third floor where he was met with two hunters heading up. He hit one with the gun before rushing the other.  He grabbed him and slammed him onto the ground, knocking the breath out of him. He took one swing and knocked him out. He would have continued but he heard more heart beats. He left the hunter alone and got back in the elevator. The doors closed but his finger hovered over the button for the fourth floor. 

Theo hand no clue what he was doing there. He had the chance to leave and have a real fighting chance. Hell he was at the city line ready to leave. He just couldn't. Mason already proved to him that he didn't care. That everything he's felt for Liam was just a reaction to the way Liam helped him. So why was he here risking his life for them? He thought he cared for Liam. He might even say he was starting to love Liam but now he doesn't know. He cared so why couldn't he take Mason's pain. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a shot go off. He picked up on Liam's heart beat, he was scared. Theo jammed his finger repeatedly into the button for the fifth floor. Praying silently that he would get there in time. Just as the doors opened he saw Liam with a group of hunters pointing their guns at him. Theo rushed forward and grabbed Liam, pulling back into the elevator and shielding him as best as he could form the bullets spray. The doors closed cutting it off.

Liam turned to see Theo, his heart skipping at the sight. He came back for him. "What are you doing here?" Theo pulled the beanie off his head and looked at Liam. All he wanted was to kiss Liam and beg him to run with him. He wanted to keep him safe. Who cares if he couldn't take Mason's pain, he probably couldn't cause all he cares about if Liam. "I was just asking my self that same thing." It wasn't a lie so his heart didn't give him away.

Liam looked to the doors which were still being pelted with bullets. He was happy Theo came back but he was pissed off. He left them when they needed him. Liam walked away from him to listen for the hunters. He heard their heart beats just outside the doors. "Still out there?" Liam looked at Theo, Theo could see he was mad at him. He had every right to be.

Theo flipped his world upside down and then left him to fix it. He was gonna run, he was gonna save himself again. But he couldn't, he wouldn't leave Liam. "Look, I'm not dying for you." The words were a lie, he would die if it meant protecting Liam. He just didn't want die before he got the chance to tell Liam how he felt. He wasn't dying just so Liam could get himself killed, not this time. "I'm not dying for you either." The words hit Theo hard. There was no double meaning, no hidden message. Liam wouldn't die for him. "But I will fight with you." Liam would fight with him, as a team, and he would fight for Theo. He needed Theo to know that.  Theo sighed, Liam was willing to give him a chance. "Ok, let's fight." 

Liam's eyes turned gold and Theo responded by doing the same. When the doors opened both boys had their fangs and claws out. With a snarl they both rushed forward, moving as one. They were connected like never before. Working off one mind, moving in synch. Theo knew what Liam needed and Liam knew what Theo needed. They fought and took down hunter after hunter. Theo bent over for Liam to roll over him and kick the hunter, giving him a bit of push with his shoulder. Liam rushed behind the other hunter and kneeled down, allowing Theo to knock him over him. They both stood and tossed him aside. 

They turned at the sound of a gun watching as the first hunter Theo took down reloaded his gun. Both were ready to dive out of the way when Melissa rounded the corner and used her stun baton to take him down. Another hunter started getting to his feet but before he could Nolan came around and grabbed his gun. Nolan used it to knock him out. It seemed like they had won when Nolan's eyes went wide and he yelled at them to get down. 

Theo and Liam turned to see Gabe getting ready to fire at them. Theo pushed Liam ahead of him wanting to shield him from harm. They both ran forward, trying to get away. They heard him start shooting so they ducked but kept running. Liam felt a white hot pain stab at his thigh as a bullet hit him. He started going down. Theo got hit seconds later, a bullet piercing his left shoulder. Him and Liam landed hard on the floor. 

They both moved to the sides of the hall, out of the line of fire. Theo looked for Gabe just as Liam roared and rushed him. Liam couldn't let Gabe hurt anyone else, he had caused enough damage. They started to fight for the gun, Gabe letting a few rounds off. He was somehow over powering Liam, turning and pinning him against the wall. Theo saw Nolan rush forward and around the corner, he was heading for the other hunter. Liam head butted Gabe getting him to let go of the gun. 

Nolan didn't reach the other hunter in time. He started firing off, barely missing Liam who dropped to the ground. By the time Nolan knocked him out it was to late. Gabe had taken at least five bullets to the chest. No human could survive that. He dropped to the ground and started bleeding out. Melissa rushed to Liam, checking to see if he was ok. Gabe started to crawl to a supply cabinet. Theo forced himself up off the floor and looked at Gabe. He was chocking on his own blood. No one moved to help him.

"It hurts. It hurts." Gabe's tears mixed with his blood. Theo couldn't stand to look at him. Gabe was just a kid. A kid who was scared and made bad decisions, but he was still just a kid. He was afraid of what was hidden in the dark and instead of protecting him the adults around him gave him a gun and turned him into a killer. He didn't deserve to die in such pain. A victim of someone else's revenge and pity party. Theo couldn't let him die alone, scared, and in pain.

Theo walked forward, ignoring the pain in his arm, ignoring the looks he was getting. He needed to do something. He remembered hell. He remembered having his heart ripped from his chest repeatedly. He remembers wishing that some one would take his pain. He just prayed it worked. He'd bare the pain, every ounce of it, if it just gave the kid peace. He kneeled down in front of Gabe. He smelled of pain, fear, and death.  

He reached for Gabe's hand, grasping his forearm in both his hands. He knew Melissa, Liam, Nolan, and now Corey and Mason were watching him. Melissa didn't know what he was gonna do. Liam worried he'd kill Gabe. Mason knew, just from what Theo tried with him. He watched, praying it worked this time. 

Theo pleaded with whoever was listening to let it work. To let him feel the pain, to let him take it. He gripped Gabe's arm tighter, wishing to give him peace. He nearly gasped when the black veins started running up his arm. He had felt pain like this before so he could handle it. What he couldn't handle, what made him almost drop Gabe's arm, was the flood of emotions he thought he didn't have. Things he hasn't felt in years, things he thought he wasn't capable of feeling.

Loss, hurt, grief, remorse, regret, and... Love. He felt love for his sister, for Liam, for the parents he stood by and watched get killed. He felt the loss of his family. He felt the hurt of being hated and unwanted. He felt the remorse for standing by and letting his sister die, for killing kids who had their whole lives ahead of them. For killing Scott for power. He felt regret for hurting everyone around him, for manipulating people. 

"Does it hurt anymore?" Gabe didn't look in pain, he just looked scared. "No." He looked at Theo, a thankfulness in his eyes. "Good." Gabe's shoulder slumped and his eyes closed. He took one last breath before everything stopped. He was gone. Theo laid his arm down. He had done it, he allowed Gabe to have a few seconds of peace. 

Melissa watched Theo. This wasn't the boy who had done horrible things to her son. He was just that, a boy. Like Gabe, he was taken advantage of and manipulated. Mason saw a broken boy. Corey saw some other than Theo, he saw some that was capable of emotion. Liam saw Theo. Nolan saw his fallen friend and the guy that gave him peace. 

Liam walked over to Theo and placed his hand on his shoulder. Theo didn't look up as he stood and turned to Liam, letting Liam wrap his arms around him. He didn't wanna break down but he was feeling so many things at once. He buried his face in the crook of Liam's neck and clung to Liam as his tears fell. Liam held Theo tight feeling his neck get wet from Theo's tears. 

Theo hasn't been hugged in a long time. He doesn't even remember who was last to hug him. Was it his sister? His mom? Or his dad? He couldn't remember but he does know is that no one hugged him like this. Liam wasn't just hugging him, he was holding him together. He was Theo's life line to what was real at the moment. 

"This is Monroe. Someone report with a statu. Now.  Someone respond." Liam and Theo pulled apart. Theo wiped his face with both his hands before giving Liam a nod. "Someone talk to me." Liam walked over to a knocked out hunter, kneeling down he took the walkie off the hunter. "What's happening. Someone pick up the radio and tell me what's happening!" Theo stood behind Liam as he pressed the talk button. "You lost."

She did lose. Most of the hunters lost their fight once the Anuk-ite died, the others were caught and disarmed. Everyone who was turned to stone had came back. The only one to worry about was Scott. He wasn't healing. He had gauged his eyes out to fight the Anuk-ite but now he couldn't get himself to heal. 

"Scott?" Isaac came running in to see Scott on the stairs in the library, his eyes were bloody holes. "He's not healing? Scott what happened to your eyes?" Isaac kneeled down in front of Scott when Stiles and Malia got out of the way. "I had to. I'm sorry." "Scott you have to heal. If your eyes stay this way much longer, the damage is gonna be permanent." Derek worried them all. "Come on, Scott, concentrate." Stiles didn't know why Scott wasn't healing but he couldn't let his best friend stay like this forever. 

"I'm trying, it's not working. I can't focus." Scott sounded scared and close to a panic attack. Isaac tried to get him to look at him. "Yes you can. Just concentrate. Come on Scott." Scott sounded like he was close to crying when he told them he couldn't do it. Isaac kept begging him to concentrate and look at him. Lydia reached for Stiles' hand, to comfort her and ground her. That's when she remembered how she got him to focus and stop panicking. "Kiss him Malia. Just kiss him." Malia gave her a confused look, moving away from Scott. "I can't kiss Scott." 

Isaac looked around, choosing to ignore everyone in the room, he leaned forward and kissed Scott. Scott held his breath, his heart beat slowed and he relaxed. He reached his hand up and gripped Isaac's hand which was on his face and kissed him back. When they pulled apart Scott's eyes started to heal. Isaac sighed in relief, smiling at Scott. Stiles looked to Derek who just shook his head. "I wasn't expecting that." Lydia frowned in confusion as she watched Isaac and Scott embrace each other and kiss again. "I did. I mean come on, even Derek knew." Stiles gestured to the grumpy wolf. "We should call the others, make sure everyone is ok."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be uploading another chapter on Sunday.


	11. .11 Healing Touches

The pack met up at Scott's house. The room was filled with the smell of relief and happiness. Everyone was hugging and chatting, all happy to be alive and done with the war. Scott was happy he was able to save his pack, his family. Melissa and Rafe embraced their son, each expressing happiness. Lydia and Stiles were talking with Jackson and Ethan, or well more Stiles was hovering as Lydia talked. Derek was talking with his uncle and Malia. Mason, Nolan, and Corey were talking by themselves. The only ones missing from the happy gathering was Liam and Theo.

The pair was at Liam's house. After hearing what happened at the hospital and the school Liam's parents called him freaking out. They demanded that he come home instantly. Liam called Scott to tell him that he was headed home and when he got the chance he would head over to his house. Theo offered to drive him, not wanting to be apart from Liam. Liam accepted the offer and followed him to his truck. 

Now Liam sat in his living room, Theo waiting outside in his truck for him, and both his parents asking question he couldn't answer. "Mom! Dad! Please calm down, I can explain." They both gave him a stern look but sat down none the less and let him talk. "I wasn't in the hospital when the attack happened. I was on my way to Corey's house. Mason and Corey called me and asked for a ride home. My car is still in the shop so I asked Theo to give me a ride. We weren't even there for the attack. I didn't know what happened till you both called freaking out on me." 

Liam hated lying to his parents but he wanted to protect them. The less they knew the better. "Who's Theo?" Mrs.Geyer asked. She thought she knew everyone of Liam's friends. "He's a friend. We met last year sometime." Liam's mom gave him a look that he knew all to well. "When do we get to meet him, who are his parents...?" Liam looked at his dad for help, getting none he spoke up. "Mom you act like I'm dating him. If you want to meet him, I can ask him to come inside." Liam had hoped they would say it's late but luck wasn't on his side.

His mom stood and smacked him on his arm. She scolded him for making Theo wait outside with everything that's been happening. He apologized and ran out the door to Theo. "I heard baby wolf. It's ok, let's get this over with" Theo smirked at him and got out of his truck, following him inside. Theo wasn't really comfortable with meeting Liam's parents but he figured it would get them out of trouble faster.

The two boys walked into the Geyer house and smiled awkwardly. "Mom, dad, this is Theo." Liam gestured to the chimera who waved shyly. Liam fought the urge to chuckle at Theo, he had never seen the boy look so innocent and shy. "Hello Theo, I'm Liam's mom." Mrs.Geyer walked forward to shake Theo's hand, stopping short when she saw the bloody cut in Theo's shirt. "What happened to your arm Theo?" Mr.Geyer asked making both boys panic. 

"Uh, it's an old wound, I got it while jogging in the preserve. I uh haven't had the chance to wash my clothes since then." Theo thought nothing of the lie but Liam knew his parents better. "Do you always wait so long to do your laundry?" Liam's mom asked with a chuckle, but it stopped when she saw the uncomfortable look on Theo's face. "Uh I'm gonna lend Theo a shirt." Liam tugged on Theo's sleeve trying to get him to follow Liam upstairs to his room. 

When they were upstairs Theo stood in the doorway of Liam's room. Looking around and taking in everything about Liam's room. The clothes thrown about, the video games scattered, and the school books tossed about carelessly. It screamed Liam and Theo liked it. "You can clean up a bit in the bathroom if you'd like, I'll just be down stairs." Liam smiled at Theo and handed him a shirt. Liam hesitated before giving Theo a quick peck on the cheek before walking out. Theo smiled to himself before going to clean up.

Liam walked down stairs to see his mom sitting on the couch. Liam sighed and walked over to her, he sat next to her and gave her a small smile. "Mom would it be ok if I go to Scott's house for a bit. His mom is out of the hospital and our friends threw her a welcome home party. I'd like to drop in and say hi and see how she's doing." His mom smiled and gave him a small nod. "Sweetheart, I don't want you to think I'm being nosy but why is Theo wearing a blood covered shirt that should have been washed by now." Liam sighed and looked to the stairs. He listened carefully and heard the water running, hopefully Theo wouldn't hear him.

"I think it's cause he's living in his truck mom, but I don't know for sure." Mrs.Geyer gasped and covered her mouth. "Where are his parents?" Liam was gonna answer before a voice interrupted him. "They died last year in a car accident." Theo gave Liam a small smile before walking over to him. "I didn't have any means to keep my house, what little money my parents had left was used to pay for their burial. All I have left is my truck." Theo looked anywhere but at Liam's mom, not liking talking about his parents.

Mrs.Geyer was over come with a momma bear feeling, a need to protect the young. She was hurt seeing such a young boy orphaned and homeless. "I'm sorry Honey, I'm so sorry." She rushed forward and hugged Theo, who stiffened and looked to Liam for help. Thankfully Liam's mom pulled away quickly. "You are more than welcome to stay here Honey. We have a guest room that is all set up with no one to use it." Liam smiled at his mom before turning to Theo who was stunned and silent. "What do you say Theo? You can bring your stuff in before we go to Scott's."

Theo didn't know what to say. He had never been shown such kindness, and he's never had someone worry about his well being. At least not since his parents died. "Thank you Mrs.Dunbar.." "Geyer, Mrs.Geyer." She corrected. "Thank you Mrs.Geyer but I wouldn't want to impose." She cut him off again and insisted that he stay, at least till he gets a place of his own. Theo sensed she threw on the last part to make him feel better. "Come on Theo, lets get your stuff so we can go see Ms.McCall."

Theo nodded and followed Liam out to his truck. Theo grabbed his stuff and followed Liam to the guest room. He placed his bag on the bed and looked around the room. It was simple and lacked any personal items. It had a bed, a desk, and a five drawer dresser. It was a lot nicer than his truck. "Are you sure about this Liam?" Theo kept his hand on his bag, ready to run back to the safety of his truck. "I'm completely sure..." Theo smirked. "I swear if you saw mi casa es su casa I will punch you." Liam chuckled and grabbed Theo's bag from his hand. He placed it down on the dresser before turning to Theo. "Let's go."

Theo and Liam said bye to Liam's parents, both promising to be home in an hour. Theo drove to Scott's house. When they entered the house Scott pulled them both into a hug. He thanked the chimera for helping them making Liam smile at the interaction. Liam walked around and greeted everyone else, followed by Theo who stayed quiet. He normally would be making quips and smirking arrogantly but he didn't feel like putting on the act. 

The pack kept talking, mostly about the hidden secret that was Scott's and Isaac's relationship. "Ok Stiles, how did you and Derek guess? It's been killing me since you said it." Stiles smirked at his friend, but it died down to a small fond smile. "We've been in your shoes, Scott." Stiles gave Derek a small smile before walking over to Lydia. Scott gaped after him, completely shocked. He never once thought that Derek and Stiles had something going. 

"Hey Scott, can I ask you a question?" Mason walked up to the gob smacked alpha. "Uh sure Mason," Scott shook his head to clear it, "What's up?" Mason hesitated, giving Theo and Liam a quick glance. They were currently talking to Nolan and Corey, laughing slightly. Theo and Liam moved like magnets. Liam moved, Theo followed. "With everything that Theo's done to help us and saving Liam, I know it doesn't make up for everything he's done, but did he earn his place? Is he pack?" Theo picked up on what Mason was asking, listening carefully to Scott's answer. He knew his chances of being pack were slim but he still hoped. "He's pack, just not my pack." Scott winked at Mason and moved over to Malia and Isaac. Theo and Mason both smiled. "Intense."

Everyone decided it was time to get some sleep. The adrenaline of winning a war had burned off making everyone feel tired. Lydia and Stiles we're the first to go. They hugged everyone and left in Stiles Jeep. Next was Peter and Derek, Derek promised to be around more and to get a phone. He said bye to Melissa and Argent before hugging Scott. He apologized for not telling Scott about him and Stiles but Scott said it was ok. Next was Mason, Corey,, and Nolan. Nolan apologized for everything, half expecting Scott to hate him. So he was surprised when the alpha hugged him and gave his condolences on the death of Gabe. Scott's dad left next, he hugged his son and asked if he'd join him for breakfast. Scott agreed and smiled as his dad drove off.

Theo and Liam were the last to leave. Malia, Isaac, and Argent we're staying the night "We're gonna leave Scott. Promised my mom I'd be home soon." Liam hugged his alpha quickly, saying bye to Ms.McCall and Isaac, before following Theo out to his truck. The ride back was silent. Theo had things on his mind that he wanted to talk about but he didn't know where to start.

So much has happened, more than he was prepared to handle. In such a short time he had grown strong feelings for the boy next to him. He had opened a flood gate for emotions he hadn't felt in years. And he was given a place to stay, dare he say he was given a home. On top of it all he didn't know where he stood with Liam.

Liam never actually said how he felt about Theo or if he wanted Theo. Liam was staring out the window trying to figure out how to tell Theo how he felt. Mason and Corey helped him realize he felt something, and the war helped him realize what it was he felt. He just didn't want to scare Theo away, or overload him after everything he went through.

Liam knew the toll taking someone's pain could take on you. It wasn't just taking the pain, it was opening yourself up and baring the pain for that person. Theo has been closed off for so long. Doing what he did changed him, and Liam could see it in his eyes. He just hoped it didn't change how he felt about Liam.

Theo pulled in to the drive way of Liam's house, shutting his truck off making the cabin go dark. Neither boy made a move to get out of the truck. Liam listened for his parents, he could hear their slow breaths and steady heart beats. They were asleep. "Is all your clothes dirty? Or do you have something to sleep in?" It wasn't the conversation Theo wanted to have but it was a start. "I normally sleep in what ever I'm wearing." Liam nodded slowly to Theo's answer. "I can lend you some sweats and a shirt. I think we should shower too. I can..." Theo cut him off with a smirk. "Together?" Liam looked at him wide eyed. "What? No! That's not what I meant." Theo laughed lightly. "Calm down Liam I know what you meant." Liam glared at him and got out of the truck. Theo followed him, closing the front door behind them and lingering in the door way of Liam's room.

"You can shower first, you smell like a sewer." Liam teased handing Theo some clothes and a spare towel. "You don't smell any better baby wolf." Theo quipped before walking away. Liam shook his head and started the search for his own clothes.

It didn't take long for the two boys to shower and get ready for bed. Soon they we're both seated on Liam's bed, neither knowing what to say. The silence was deafening for Theo. He could hear Liam's heart beat, fast and strong. He could hear heart beats outside Liam's window, more than likely birds in a nest. He needed to say something.

"Theo?" Liam beat him to it. He gave a hum in response, turning to look at the beta, who was already looking at him. "When you said you wanted me, what did you mean? And um do you still mean it?" Liam was nervous, he's never gone through this before. Hayden just out right told him and made it clear. He didn't have to ask, not really anyway.

"I want you Liam. All of you. Angry little ball of fists and fury, history loving, awkward you. I want to be with you, to make you happy, I want to help you with your anger. I wanna wake up every morning and know that you're mine in every meaning of the word possible. I want to love you for the rest of my life. I want you." Theo couldn't stop once he started, he needed Liam to understand what he meant. Needed him to know what he wanted, where he stood.

Liam was shocked. He didn't know what he was expecting but it sure in the hell wasn't that. Not that he's complaining. He just thought Theo would say something different. Theo was watching him for a response, growing more anxious as the seconds ticked by. Liam still had yet to say anything or express anything. Theo started to worry that Liam didn't want him.

"Good." Liam finally spoke making Theo confused. "Good?" Liam nodded his head. "Good, cause I want you too. Smart ass, sarcastic, appearing out of no where, awkward, shy you. I want you there to talk me out of my fits of rage. I want to wake up and belong to you, but only if you're mine as well. I want to help you with everything you're going through. I want to love you and be loved by you. And I am not a little ball of angry fists and fury." Theo laughed at the last part. "No you're not, you're just short."

Liam groaned. "I just confessed that I love you and you're making fun of my height." Theo froze. Did Liam really just say what he thinks he did. He had to of heard him wrong. "You l-love... You love me?" Theo looked at Liam wide eyed and hopeful. "Yeah I do. It took me a long time to figure it out. But after you left and then showed up to save me I realized I felt something strong for you. When you did what you did for Gabe I realized what it was that I felt. And it's ok if you don't say it back..." Liam was cut off by Theo kissing him.

This kiss was different than all their pervious ones. This was filled with happiness, longing, and love. "I love you too Liam." Liam smiled and kissed Theo again, pulling him closer by his shirt. "So we're doing this?" Theo asked as they pulled apart, breathless and smiling. "Doing what?" Liam really was hoping that Theo wasn't gonna ruin the moment by asking about sex.

"This, us, together. We're together?" Liam nodded his head. "Only if you want to Theo. We could take it slow if you want." Theo shook his head. "I want to be with you." He clung to Liam's shirt pulling him closer again. "Then yes we're together." Liam couldn't help but smile at Theo, who looked like he just got the best news of his entire life. "I love you Liam." "I love you too Theo."


	12. .12 Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit late. I hope you enjoy this ball of fluff :)

Theo felt calm. For the first time in a long time Theo felt calm and peaceful. His dreams weren't plagued by nightmarish images of his sister ripping his heart out. He didn't have some cop banging on his car window, telling him to leave. He was on a soft mattress, under a warm blanket, wrapped in a warm embrace.

Theo's eyes slowly opened, seeing the sun peeking into the room, making him groan and close his eyes tighter. He moved to turn away from the light only to be stopped by a strong arm wrapped around his waist. He glanced back to see Liam asleep, slightly loud snores slipping past his lips. Liam had his arm wrapped around Theo's waist, keeping Theo close to him. Theo smiled as the night before flashed in his mind.

The night before Liam and Theo confessed their love, and decided to give a relationship between them a chance. Theo couldn't have been more happy than the moment Liam said he loved him. They had kissed for a bit longer before Liam yawned so big his eyes started to water. Theo chuckled and told him to get some sleep. Theo had stood up to go to his new room when Liam wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him down on the bed. Theo laughed and looked at the beta who wrapped himself around Theo like a koala.

"What are you doing baby wolf?" Theo asked while wrapping his arms around Liam and pulling him closer. "I'm going to sleep. Can you turn off the light? I'm too comfortable." Liam snuggled closer making it nearly impossible for Theo to reach over and turn off Liam's bedside lamp.Â 

It was the most comfortable Theo had ever slept, even if he wasn't allowed to move very much. Even now with the sun blinding him he was content. He wouldn't mind laying here all day if that's what Liam wanted. Liam squeezed him a bit tighter and buried his face in the pillow under him. Theo chuckled and laced his fingers with Liam's holding his arm in place.Â 

Just as Theo closed his eyes he heard Liam's bedroom door open. "Sweetheart, did The... Oh." Liam's mom had went to ask her son where their new house guest was only to find him in Liam's bed. She saw the two boys spooning and gave a soft smile till she noticed Theo looking at her like a deer caught in the head lights. "Hi Honey, breakfast is ready if you and Liam want to join us." She gave him a warm, motherly smile before leaving the room.Â 

Theo could smell the breakfast she had mentioned. It's been so long since he's had a warm home cooked meal. His stomach rumbled with hunger. "Uh Liam?" Theo reached behind him and shook the beta lightly. "Liam?" He said a bit louder, using more force to shake Liam. "Come on baby wolf? At least let me go so I can eat." Liam groaned and rolled away from Theo, who followed him and rested his chin on Liam's chest. "You're really gonna let me eat breakfast alone. With your parents. All by myself." Theo knew he was being annoying but after Mrs.Geyer walking in on them in bed, he really didn't want to be alone with them.Â 

Liam peeked at Theo through one eye, smiling slightly. "Maybe I am. Why would that be so bad?" Theo figured Liam would take it a bit more serious if he knew what happened. "Because your mom came in here before you woke up and saw you clinging to my back like a baby chimp." He smiled at Liam who was slowly turning red. "I was not clinging to you. I-I was spooning you." Liam glared at the chimera who started to laugh. "Oh yeah, and what do you call last night. Cuddling?" Liam pushed him away and stood up. "Well next time I won't cuddle with you." Liam snapped.

Theo crawled to Liam's side and stood up, wrapping his arms around Liam's midsection. "I like it. I like your cuddling pup." Theo kissed Liam bare shoulder, hugging him tighter. "Now who's clinging to who?" Liam teased as he turned in Theo's embrace and kissed Theo quickly on his lips. "Let's go get breakfast?" Theo nodded and followed Liam downstairs and into the dining room.

Dr. and Mrs. Geyer were sitting at the table, chatting away about seemingly nothing. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?" Liam sat down at the table and Theo followed, keeping his eyes to the ground. "Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs." Liam's mom listed off as she filled her son's plate. "Theo what would you like?" Liam's mom asked with a warm smile. "Pancakes and eggs?" Theo asked quietly. She nodded and placed some food on Theo's plate before sitting and returning to her own breakfast.

"How was Melissa doing Liam?" Dr.Geyer took a sip of his coffee and waited fro Liam to swallow his mouthful. "She's good. Said she was happy to be home and able to sleep in her own bed." Liam finished by shoving more eggs into his mouth and taking a bite out of his bacon. "Did you boys sleep ok?" Mrs.Geyer gave Liam a mischievous smile. "We slept ok mom. Just fell asleep watching some T.V." Theo and Liam both smiled at her, and Theo nodded his head in agreement with what Liam said.Â 

The rest of breakfast was filled with Liam's parents talking chatting and reminding Liam that he had unfinished chores. "Oh Theo, honey why don't you bring you clothes to the laundry room so I can throw them in with Liam's." Theo nodded and got up to place his plate in the sink. "Don't worry about your plate honey, it's Liam's turn to the dishes anyway." She winked at him when Liam gaped at him. "Ok Mrs.Geyer." He smirked at Liam and left the room. His smirk turned to a smug smile when he heard Liam complain about doing the dishes.

Once everyone was done with breakfast Dr.Geyer left for his shift at the hospital. Mrs.Geyer made sure Theo put his clothes in the laundry room before giving Liam a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be home in time to make dinner. You both behave and don't make a mess of my house." Liam nodded and waved bye to his mom, Theo hid behind the boy and gave a shy wave of his own. Once her car was out of ear shot Liam turned to Theo.

"Next time it's your turn to wash the dishes." Liam gave him a pointed look before walking off to his room. "Not my fault you don't do your chores pup." Theo followed after Liam, sitting on his bed and watching the beta rummage through his drawers. "I do my chores, I've just been busy. You know? Fighting a war!" Theo chuckled. "Do you need to borrow more clothes or do you have something to wear?" Liam looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "All my clothes are in the laundry room." Liam nodded and pulled out clothes for Theo.Â 

"Scott wants all of us to meet at his house.Â  A pack meeting of sorts." The two boys were showered and dressed, but Theo hesitated at the front door. "Did Scott say he wanted me there?" Theo remembered what Scott said, about being Liam's pack and not Scott's. This was a meeting for Scott's pack. "The message said, and I quote. Liam, you and Theo come to my house for a pack meeting." Liam held his phone out to Theo so he could read the message himself. "Ok."Â 

Everyone arrived at Scott's house within minutes of each other, Theo and Liam being the lasts ones. They all crowded into the McCall living room, finding places to sit. Even Nolan had been invited. "So what's with the meeting Scott?" Stiles asked from his spot next to Lydia on the couch. "Well for once it's not about a threat, so you can all relax. My mom just wanted me to invite you all here so she can say something." Melissa rounded the corner, coming out of the kitchen with Argent right behind her.Â 

"The last couple of years have been tough. The threats never seemed to stop, but now we have time to breathe. The supernatural secret is out. Move people know what lurks in the dark, which can be a good and bad thing. But none the less we survived and I want to celebrate that." The pack all nodded in agreement. "So Argent and I are having a pack dinner. Liam you can invite your parents as well." Liam nodded with a smile. "That's all." Melissa smiled while following Argent out of the house.

Theo pulled on Liam's sleeve, gesturing for him to follow him outside. When they were outside Theo turned and looked at Liam, worry written all ver his face. "Should we tell the pack? I mean they're all here and who knows when that will happen again." Liam gave him a confused look. "About us." Theo clarified. "Did you want to? We can wait till you're ready." Theo smiled at Liam. "You'd do that?" Liam nodded and leaned forward to kiss Theo. Pulling the taller boy closer to him by his shirt. Before their lips connected Theo glanced at the house. When he didn't see anyone he kissed Liam back.Â 

"About time." Both boys jumped apart at the sound of Mason's voice. "Like seriously dude I thought me and Corey were gonna have to lock you both in a room to like, force you to confess or something." Mason and Corey reappeared in front of the two embarrassed boys. "Mason you can't..." Theo grabbed Liam's hand. "It's ok baby wolf, we can tell them." Liam looked at Theo unsure. "The pack, or just Mason and Corey?" Theo gave him an "are you serious" look. "Mason and Corey already know." He gestured to the couple who had the same look on their faces that Theo had. "I knew that." Liam's cheeks heated up when his heart speed up from the lie.Â 

The four boys walked back into the house to see the pack all sitting around and chatting. Liam walked in with confidence but it evaporated the second everyone looked at him. Theo nudged him with his shoulder using it as an excuse to grab his hand quickly. Liam nodded and looked at the pack. "Uh I have to tell you guys something." The pack gave him their full attention, waiting for him to continue. Mason and Corey gave him a thumbs up. "I'm uh we're uh." He cleared his throat and decided to just say it. Rip off the metaphorical band aid. "Theo and I are together." Theo side stepped to hide behind Liam when the beta blurted out their relationship status.

Stiles was the first to react. Standing up and stomping towards the pair, looking pissed off. "No! No! No! Nope! No!" Liam quickly hid behind Theo, fearing the older overly dramatic boy. "I forbid this. Liam I am your father, at least in this pack I am, and I forbid this." Liam looked at him confused, Theo face palmed, suffering second hand embarrassment.

"Scott! Back me up here!" Stiles turned to his best friend who quickly turned and walked to the kitchen, whistling nonchalantly. "Malia!" Stiles turned to his ex girlfriend who quickly took interest in the family photos behind her. "Derek!" Derek stood up and rushed off to Scott, offering his unneeded help. "Peter?" Stiles asked giving the man an unsure look. "I have better places to be." Peter got up and walked out. "Lydia? Babe help me out here?" The boy begged the banshee, who turned away with an eye roll and started talking to her ex about London.

"I don't like this! I don't like you! Stop laughing Liam, I will send you to your room!" Stiles started pacing, glaring at the couple who kept laughing at his antics. "I swear to god Theo if you hurt one tiny, little, baby hair on that misguided, clearly delusional, beta's head, I will find you and I will..." Stiles stopped to think of the most threating thing he could do. "I will... I don't know what I will do but it will be something horrible and, and, and, it will hurt!" Stiles huffed before storming out of the house.

Liam, Theo, Mason, Corey, and Nolan all busted out laughing. Their eyes watering and their sides started to hurt. The rest of the pack joined in only stopping when they heard Stiles yell from out side. "At least wait till I drive away!" Which was followed with the jeep's door being slammed shut and an engine turning over. Everyone waited till the jeep was out of ear shot before laughing a bit more.Â 

"So you guys are ok with me and Theo?" Liam asked as he wiped tears from his eyes. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. "Liam do you care for Theo?" Scott asked while walking up to his beat. "Yeah I do. I really do." Liam looked to Theo to see him already looking at him. "Theo do you seriously, truly, actually care about Liam?" Scott asked the chimera. "Yeah Scott, I do, and I don't think that will change anytime soon." Scott nodded and smiled.Â 

"My mom told me what you did for Gabe. The Theo we met last year wouldn't have done that, that Theo wouldn't have done any of the stuff you've done to help us. I can see you changed, we all can. So we're ok with this as long as it's real and true. But I am with Stiles on one thing." Both boys looked to Scott, fearing what part of Stiles's rant he agreed with. "Hurt Liam and we'll hunt you down." The entire pack nodded their heads in agreement. Theo nodded in understanding. He knew the pack would hurt him if anything happened to Liam, but he didn't plan on hurting Liam or letting anything else hurt Liam.Â 

"Stiles isn't really my pack father is he?" Liam asked, going a bit red at the stupid question. "No of course not," Scott gave him a goofy grin, "I am!" Liam chuckled and shook his head, fond of his alpha "Stiles is more like the pack mother." Derek muttered thinking no one would hear him. "I agree with that." Lydia pointed to Derek making the older man clear his throat and walk back into the kitchen.

The pack spent another hour with each other before going their separate ways. Theo and Liam went home, hoping to crawl back into bed and sleep for a little bit longer. Sadly the second they walked in Liam's phone rang. He thought about ignoring it but he knew better, so he picked it up to see his Mason calling. "Yes Mason?" Liam answered as he flopped down on the couch, kicking his feet up to rest in Theo's lap. That earned a glare from the chimera, that lacked any real annoyance. "So Corey and I were thinking that maybe we need to get to know Theo a bit more so we're inviting you both for pizza at the arcade. Our treat." Mason rushed his words hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.Â 

Mason wasn't nervous about spending time with Theo, he truly did believe the boy had changed. He was nervous how ever for what he planned on saying to the chimera if they got a chance to be alone for a minute. "Hold on Mas," Liam placed the phone down over his chest before looking to Theo, "Do you wanna go?" Theo shrugged but nodded his head. Mason was right, if he was gonna be in Liam's life and pack he had to know Liam's friends. "Sure. What time?" Liam asked. Mason asked that very question to his boyfriend before responding. "Now." Liam groaned but agreed. "Do people just not want me to have a good day's rest?"Â 

Theo drove to the arcade and the boys waited for Mason and Corey to arrive. "You sure you're ok with this Theo? I know being around the pack is a bit much at times." Theo smiled at his boyfriend. "Last night Mason asked Scott if I earned my place in the pack. Knowing that he even considered asking, even after some exchanged words between us, means a lot to me. And I know they mean a lot to you so I'll get to know them for you." Liam nodded his head. "What did Scott say, about you earning your place?" It was Theo's turn to smile. "I'm not apart of Scott's pack." Liam looked at him, anger flashing in his eyes. Before he could say a word Theo leaned over the center counsel and kissed Liam quickly. "I'm apart of your pack. That's what Scott said. He said and I quote, he's pack, just not my pack." At this Liam smiled and kissed Theo again.

Liam never thought of himself with a pack of his own. He'd always been apart of Scott's pack, he was Scott's beta. Now though, after it being pointed out that he had a pack, he could see it. His mini pack inside Scott's pack. Scott told him he had been an alpha long before he got the red eyes. His pack was Stiles, Lydia, and Alison. They weren't a normal pack but they were his pack. He;d do anything to protect them and vice versa. When he eared his alpha status it just felt like the next step. Liam now understood what he meant.

He had a pack that consisted of Mason, Corey, and Theo, and maybe even Nolan; and he would do anything in his power to protect them and vice versa. He was learning to be a leader. He had a long way to go till he got alpha status but he knew he'd have his mini pack with the whole way.

Mason knocked on Liam's window, pulling him from his thoughts. Liam and Theo got out of the truck and followed the other pair into the arcade. It was mostly empty but that was ok with them, they wouldn't have to wait long for food or games. "We'll order the pizzas you guys find a place to sit. Um Theo what do you want on yours?" Corey asked shyly. "Uh pepperoni and olives." He never really cared for what went on his pizza, he was just happy to have something normal to eat. "Ok." The couples separated.

Theo sat near the game floor, looking at all the games scattered around. "You look like a kid in a candy store." Liam teased. "Before everything with the Dread Doctors I loved to come to the arcade. Stiles had a birthday party here once, no one but Scott and I showed up. We had fun playing all the games. Scott and I had to constantly use our inhalers to keep up with Stiles who was all hyped up on candy and cake." Theo laughed to himself remembering how Stiles would practically bounce in place as Theo and Scott would take another puff of their inhalers before running off again.

"I remember that birthday. I also remember kicking your ass at air hockey." Stiles sat next to Liam. "Look Scott tracked me down and explained everything that's been going on since I left. He also told me how many times Theo saved your ass. I'm not saying I trust you yet, you have a hell of a long way to go to earn that. But this is the closest you've come to looking like the Theo I knew in fourth grade so I'm willing to give you a chance." Stiles held his hand out for Theo, an offering of a truce. "I'd like that Stiles. It'd be nice to not have an old friend hating me so much. And I'm pretty sure I beat your ass at air hockey."Â 

Stiles was offended by Theo's claim. "I don't think so Raeken! And I will prove it!" Stiles reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, quickly taking a dollar out and slamming it on the table. "You and me, right now!" Theo smirked and stood up. Liam followed the two older boys to the air hockey table. Stiles quickly ran to the coin machine to get tokens before returning and starting the game.Â 

Stiles got the puck and placed it on the table, he hit it as hard as he can, smiling as it shot straight into Theo's goal. "Lucky shot." Theo grabbed the puck and placed it on the table, he hit it off to the side. Both boys watched as Stiles made an ungraceful attempt to stop the puck. He huffed and placed the puck back on the table, this time Theo was ready. The chimera blocked it easily and sent it flying into Stiles goal. "No werewolf reflexes!" Theo chuckled but agreed. With the playing field slightly more even the two continued their game.Â 

In the end Theo won by nine points and Stiles was demanding a rematch. Theo was brought back to is childhood, were him and Stiles would bicker like this and Scott had to shut them both up. "I'm guessing Theo won?" Mason asked. When they got the pizza he went to tell the other boys only to find an intense, his descriptive word, game of air hockey happening. "He totally cheated, and I demand that he rematch me but in my place Liam will play. Make it fair." Theo and Liam agreed but only after pizza. "I'd love to stay but Lydia keeps texting me. Something about a notebook. I don't know. Mason let me know how much Theo loses by and Liam don't let me down."

"Was he always like that?" Corey asked Theo who was reaching for a slice of pizza. "Worse." All four boys ate pizza, talking about nothing important. The three younger boys kept asking Theo about Scott and Stiles, wanting all the embarrassing stories he can remember. Theo was happy to share, for once it felt nice to remember his past.

"Alright I wanna see if I can beat Liam at DDR." Corey smiled, knowing that Liam wasn't the best at dance games. "Seriously? Mason tell your boyfriend to stop torturing me." They got up and walked over to the game leaving Mason and Theo alone at the table. "Hey Theo can I talk to you?" Theo looked unsure for a second before nodding his head. "I want to apologize for what I said." Theo shook his head. "You don't have to Mason. I understand where you were coming from. I did a lot of things I regret and not everything can be fixed easily. I can't change the past, even if I wish I could, what I can do is try and be a better person. I can earn my place in Liam's pack. Maybe even earn some friends along the way. So please don't apologize for what you said."

"I have to Theo because it wasn't right. You were helping us, and not trying to tear us apart. I threw it in your face, everything you did, when you were already making up for it. I was afraid of you and what you could do. I had seen how fast you turned on your pack, using them to gain more power. But that Theo isn't the one sitting here now." Mason to a deep breath and looked at Theo, really looked at Theo. "You changed, and I can see now that it was for the better. What ever happened to you when you were where ever Kira sent you, changed you. You didn't come out the same. A sarcastic asshole, yes, but not the back stabbing, murderous, psychopath asshole I first met. This Theo that is eating pizza with me is a Theo I'd be in a pack with. This Theo can date my best friend. So I'm sorry I didn't see the difference before."

Theo was truly touched. He knew Mason said what he said out of fear, and given the things he had done, he had a right to be afraid. He just didn't think Mason was giving him a chance for his own reasons. He figured it wasÂ  just because Liam trusts him, so it meant a lot to Theo what he said. "Thank you Mason. And I swear I'm not that Theo you first met and I don't plan on ever being that Theo again." Mason smiled and stood up. "Good now lets go and watch my boyfriend destroy your boyfriend at Dance Dance Revolution."


	13. .13 Moving Forward

The McCall house was stuffed full. An entire pack has taken over Melissa's living room, she had never had so many people in her house at once. She couldn't help but smile as she watched them all. Scott with his best friend and boyfriend talking about college. Liam and Theo playing video games with Mason and Corey. Jackson, Ethan, and Derek all chatting away about the places they've been. Lydia and Malia talking about her upcoming trip to Paris, with Isaac occasionally tossing out a few ideas of places she should go.

Argent and Melissa were cooking dinner while chatting with Liam's parents. The only one in the house that seemed to not enjoy themselves was Nolan. Nolan was sitting at Melissa's dinning table drinking a soda and watching everyone. He seemed like he was ready to bolt out the door any second. Melissa went to talk to him only to be stopped by Argent. "I got this." He smiled at her and walked over to the nervous kid. "Why aren't you hanging out with the rest of the kids?" Argent sat next to him, taking a sip of the beer he had in his hand. 

"I uh I was..." He stuttered for an answer before deciding to just go with the truth. "I don't think I should be here. I tried to kill Liam and Theo, I exposed them all starting the war, and I haven't even said I was sorry." Nolan looked like he wanted to cry. Argent placed his hand on Nolan's shoulder getting the boy's attention. "When Scott was bitten my family hunted him, we hunted Derek and Jackson as well. It wasn't till my daughter, Allison showed me that not all monsters do monstrous things." He had Nolan's full attention. 

"Ethan was apart of a pack known as an Alpha pack. They tried to take down Scott, nearly killed his mom and his boyfriend. Peter nearly killed us all." Nolan looked at all the people Argent named. Each of them seemed happy and apart of the pack. Accepted by those who they tried to hurt. "Theo might have been the worse." Argent and Nolan turned to look at the boy when they heard a low growl. Liam was glaring at them. He didn't want people bringing up Theo's past when he was trying to move past it. 

Argent just smiled at the couple. Theo heard him start talking about his past so he got up and walked over to Nolan. He should be the one to tell Nolan about the things he's done. Nolan should hear it from him and see that he regrets it. "It's alright Argent, I got this part." He sat next to Nolan. The kid visibly stiffened at his proximity, shifting towards Argent. "I did some really horrible things to Scott's pack. I could list everything but I think some of us would like to forget the things I did. Let's just say I manipulated Liam into trying to kill Scott, so I could kill Liam and take his power. When that didn't work I killed Scott myself. His mom brought him back." Melissa gave Theo a look he knew all to well. He got it from Stiles earlier that day.

"I think what Argent is trying to prove to you is that yes you did some things that hurt the pack; but you saw the error of your ways and tried to help. Because of you Liam and I are alive. That will mean more to the pack than anything else you did. You fought with us not against us and that earned you a place here to night." Nolan looked at everyone in the pack, seeing them all nodding and smiling at him. 

He felt the tightness in his chest lessen and for once he wasn't a nervous wreck. "Don't worry Nolan, just enjoy yourself." Theo patted the boy on the shoulder before returning to his boyfriend's side. Nolan took a few deep breaths before joining the boys playing video games. The puppy pack welcoming by giving him a controller and telling him to stay alive.

Everything was finally calm and Melissa couldn't of been happier. "Alright everyone, come eat." Melissa called out as her and Mrs.Geyer put the last of the food on the table. All the boys got up and ran over to the table. Isaac and Scott sat next to each other, Stiles between Derek and Lydia, and Theo and Liam fought for a chair. "Boys there's enough chairs for everyone." Liam and Theo both started laughing as they both landed on the floor and Nolan took their seat. "Sorry, seat's taken." 

The puppy pack settled down and everyone started to dig in. Filling their plates to the brim with everything they could reach. The adults in the room laughing to themselves as they attempted to get some food for their selves. "Melissa this all looks delicious." Dr.Geyer complimented with a smile. "Let's hope it taste that way." Melissa joked as she took her first bite. Everyone else doing the same. Theo was the first to speak. "This is really good Ms.McCall!" Some of his unchewed food flew out making Liam and Stiles laugh. "Theo don't talk with your mouth full." Now everyone laughed as Theo turned a light shade of red from Mrs.Geyer's scolding. 

The dinner went better than Melissa could have hoped. Everyone seemed so relaxed and at ease. There was no one to fight, no bullets ripping her home apart, it was calm. The kids got to be kids. Melissa smiled as she watched them all interact with each other. Her son looked so happy to be surrounded by all his friends. Even Liam was taking the packs' teasing lightly, smiling and laughing along with everyone. 

"How do you do it?" Mrs.Geyer asked. "Do what?" Melissa looked at her confused. "Handle all these rowdy boys, I have trouble with just one and now I took in another." Mrs.Geyer smiled at her son and his friend who were currently arguing over vegetables. "Honestly I have no clue." Melissa laughed and started cleaning up the table. The teens helped Melissa while Argent and Dr.Geyer pulled out the desert. The men started cutting the pies and adding some ice cream, handing out plates to everyone. 

Soon Melissa's living room was full and everyone was watching a random movie. Stiles and Lydia were the first to leave. Hugging everyone and wishing them a goodnight. Next was Mason, Corey, and Nolan. Nolan was hugged by everyone and even Derek told the shy boy he earned his place. Nolan nodded and smiled at the older man. Derek and Malia left next. They thanked Melissa for the wonderful dinner and wished her a goodnight. 

Theo and Liam got up next to leave. Liam was falling asleep leaning on Theo's shoulder prompting Theo to say they were gonna head home. He felt weird calling Liam's home his, but it was a good weird. "I think we'll leave too. Thank you Melissa for inviting us." The Geyers hugged Melissa and followed the boys out. "We'll see you two at home. And Liam, your father and I would like to talk to the both of you." Liam nodded unsure what they wanted. 

"Do you think they changed their mind?" Theo asked without looking at Liam. "About what?" Liam yawned. "Me. Do you think they are gonna ask me to leave?" Liam looked at Theo to see the chimera looking down at his lap, playing with his hands. "No, of course not. Theo look at me?" Liam turned to face Theo more. "Baby please look at me?" Theo smiled at the pet name and looked at Liam. "My mother would never put you out on the street. My home is your home now and that will never change." Liam leaned forward and kissed Theo lightly on the lips. 

When Theo and Liam got home Liam's parents were waiting for them in the living room. "Have a seat boys, we have some questions for you two." Liam and Theo sat on the couch, looking at each other before looking at Mrs and Dr. Geyer. "Neither of you are in trouble, but we just need some things cleared up. Starting with Liam." Liam's parents gave him a warm smile. "Son don't take this wrong, we will still love and support you no matter what, but are you and Theo dating?" Liam's dad asked, giving his wife a "are you happy" look. 

"What gave us away?" Liam asked instead of answering their question. "Well sweetheart, you and Mason have been friends for a really long time and I've never seen you cuddle him like you did Theo this morning." His mom gave him a sly smile making Liam blush like mad. "Was it really that bad?" Theo chuckled. "Baby chimp." Liam glared at Theo. "More like a baby gorilla." Liam's mom teased. "I hate both of you." Liam groaned and hid his face against Theo's shoulder. 

"Well from now on if you two share a bed, I want the door to stay open." Dr.Geyer told both boys with a serious face before smiling at their red faces. "What was the other thing you wanted to ask?" Liam finally sat up straight. "Well tonight at Melissa's we heard some interesting things, and we just wanted to know if it's true." Liam and Theo both looked at each other, panic clear on their faces.

This was the last thing Liam wanted. He knew the pack was talking about the war and the Anuk-ite. but he thought his parents were far enough away that they wouldn't hear. "What exactly did you hear?" Liam hoped that it was something different. "Well, we heard Derek Hale and that Isaac boy talking about you being a werewolf and weather or not you could beat Isaac in a fight." Liam closed his eyes, wishing he could go back in time and tell Derek and Isaac to shut up. 

He had heard the conversation but he was to busy feeling proud as Derek told Isaac that he didn't stand a chance against Liam. "Mom I can explain." Liam knew there was no point in lying, he was never good at it. "So it's true?" His father asked. "Yes, it's true." Liam braced himself for the fear and rejection he thought was coming. "How did it happen?" Mrs.Geyer asked. "It was in my sophomore year, the night I got hurt at Lacrosse practice. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." 

Theo could hear Liam's heart racing, smell his fear and anxiety. He wanted to comfort Liam so he did what little he could. He took Liam's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "A creature called a wendigo tried to kill me. Scott saved me but in order to do that he had to bite me. The bite changed me. Scott's an alpha, alpha's are the only one with the power to change people." His parents nodded. "So this is why Melissa seems to know thing about things that don't make sense." Dr,Geyer said, more to himself than anything. 

"She found out about Scott a couple years ago, she was scared but soon she started to help him." Liam's mom got from her place on the arm of the recliner his father was sitting on and took a seat on the coffee table in front of Liam. "What does being a werewolf mean?" She took Liam's free hand and held it in hers. 

"I have heightened senses, an ability to see in the dark, faster reflexes, and superhuman strength. I also can run really fast, I heal quickly, and I can't get sick anymore. I uh also have claws and fangs." That's everything he could remember about being a wolf. "Liam, tell them about the full moon, how it affects you." Liam heard Theo whisper. "Right yeah, and the full moon can make me lose control and wolf out. If I'm not careful I could hurt some one, badly. But I'm learning to control that and now that I have an anchor, I'll have better control." The last part had Theo looking at Liam.

"Anchor?" Theo knew what an anchor was but he thought Hayden had moved away. "I asked Scott about anchors once and he told me that his first was Alison, after she broke up with him he learned to be his own anchor. I tried that when I figured out Hayden wasn't my anchor." Liam turned to him with a smile. "I was struggling with controlling my anger, you knew that. But when you kept popping up in different places and calming me down I asked Scott about them again, what he said confirmed my suspicions. Theo, you're my anchor." 

Theo smiled, a real smile. "I never thought of it that way, I just figured I was keeping you from doing something stupid that you'd regret later." Liam smiled at Theo. "So you know about this werewolf stuff Theo?" Dr.Geyer asked. "Um yes sir, you see I'm a chimera. I'm a mixture or werewolf and werecoyote. I wasn't bitten like Scott and Liam, or born like Malia and Derek. I was created by supernatural doctors." Theo knew it was a bit much but he figured him and Liam should come clean. "But you're like Liam?" Mrs.Geyer asked. "I have the same abilities and strengths, but I heal a bit slower and I can cross mountain ash, Liam can't." 

Liam's parents stood up and walked a bit into the kitchen, away from Theo and Liam. They started talking in hushed voices. "I knew there was something different but I wasn't expecting this." Dr.Geyer said. "He's still our son. Werewolf aside he is still the little baby I raised." Liam wasn't sure where there conversation was going. "We need to have a full disclosure kind of thing with Liam and Theo. We need to know what's going on so we know their both safe." Liam and Theo looked at each other, both eavesdropping even though they knew they shouldn't.

"We can agree to that." Liam spoke up getting the attention of both his parents. "We didn't mean to listen in, I was just scared you'd both would be scared of me. Of what I am." Liam gave his parents and apologetic smile as they walked back to sit on the recliner. "We just want to know that you're safe." Liam and Theo both nodded. "We can do that. Scott tells his mom and dad and Sheriff Stilinski knows. If Scott and Stiles can do it we can too." Liam gave them a small smile. 

"Ok boys. I think we all have had a long day. You both go on up to bed, and Liam." Liam looked at his dad. "Door open." Liam nodded and walked up stairs followed by Theo. "That could have been worse." Theo sighed as he sat on the bed and watched Liam go through his drawers again. "Yeah, they could have hated and feared us both. I guess agreeing to telling them everything is better." Liam handed some clothes to Theo before getting some for himself. 

"Well pup if we're gonna be completely honest with your parents, then I should be completely honest with you." Liam turned to Theo, finding the chimera in just his boxers. "What do you mean Theo?" Liam tried his hardest to keep his eyes on Theo's face. "Do you remember the night a wolf chased you and Mason through the high school?" Liam nodded, not fully understanding. "How do you know about that? I never told anyone." Theo smiled shyly before kissing Liam. "Don't be mad at me baby wolf." 

Before Liam could ask for an explanation Theo's body started to shift. Liam watched as Theo dropped to all fours, completely changed into a big black wolf. Liam kneeled down and looked at the wolf. "It was you?"  

 


	14. .14 Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late. Had to catch up on some sleep. Enjoy this ball of fluff

The black wolf sat still, waiting for a reaction from the beta in front of him. Liam had kneeled down to look at Theo, to make sure it was the wolf from that night. "It was you." Liam reached his hand out to pet the wolf, chuckling softly when the wolf made a purring sound. "Some wolf you are." Liam got closer and started to pet more of the wolf. "I'm not carrying dog treats around with me." Liam smirked as the wolf gave him an eye roll.

Liam showered and got ready for bed, Theo the wolf waited for him in Liam's room. He had just shifted back to get his stuff ready for the shower when Liam walked into his room. "Holy fuck!" Liam stopped dead in his tracks, seeing his naked boyfriend in all his full frontal glory. "Wow ok." Liam turned away, face redder than a tomato. "Showers free. I'll just wait for you." Theo was just as red as Liam. 

Normally Theo was ok with showing his body off but for some reason he got insecure with Liam's eyes on him. "I won't take long." Theo walked past him into the bathroom. Liam stayed in the same spot for a bit, just trying to process what he just saw. "Today has been a strange day." He shook his head and climbed into bed. He laid down and scrolled through his phone. He got on Instagram to see that Mason had posted a video of his and Theo's air hockey match. Of course the first to comment was Stiles, and of course he was bitching at Liam for losing.

"Can I sleep in here again?" Theo sounded so small when he asked. Liam didn't even have to think before answering. "Well who else will I cling to like a baby chimp?" Theo laughed. Shutting off the lights he climbed into bed next to Liam. The two laid there in silence, cuddled together and enjoying the warm feeling they had. 

"Thank you." Theo broke the silence, looking at Liam who was currently using his chest as a pillow. "For what?" Liam met his gaze, frowning in confusion. "For giving me a second chance. Not just at life but at love and friendship. Because of you I get a chance to mend the relationship between Scott, Stiles, and my self. I get to love an amazing person and be loved by that person. I get to live." Theo's eyes were starting to well up but he didn't care. He didn't feel the need to hide his emotion from Liam, he knew it was ok to show just what he felt. 

"You deserve a second chance Theo. More than most people I've met." Liam leaned up and kissed Theo, long and sweet. Making sure to put all the love he felt into the kiss. "I love you Theo." Liam pecked his lips a few more times, making the chimera smile. "I love you too pup." Liam rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I swear I'm gonna buy you a collar and leave you tied up in the backyard at night." Theo rolled on top of Liam, pinning him down. "Kinky Dunbar." He started kissing Liam's neck. "You have no idea... Oh." Liam moaned when Theo found his sweet spot. 

"Goodnight boys!" Liam's mom called from the hallway, causing Theo to stop his actions and sigh in defeat. "Will I ever... Goodnight Mrs.Geyer." "Goodnight mom!" Theo let Liam go and they went back to their pervious position. Liam smiled to himself. A year ago he had been with Hayden, and it felt great. He was sure he was in love at the time. Being with Theo was something better. Now he knew he was in love and he was happy. "Goodnight baby." "Goodnight baby wolf." 

Liam's mom woke them up yet again, this time she wasn't afraid to actually get physical. She pulled the blankets off the two and watched as Liam tried to shove himself under Theo. "C'mon you two, breakfast is ready." She laughed before leaving the room. "Uh Liam, this isn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought about you being under me." Liam shoved him off and searched blindly for the duvet. "Who said I'd be under you?" Theo smirked and stood up, grabbing Liam's searching hands to pull him up. "You could ride me if you wanna be on top. I don't mind either way." Theo smirked as Liam glared. "Why am I dating you?"

It took another ten minutes but soon Liam and Theo joined Mrs.Geyer at the table. "Sleep well?" She asked as she filled their plates with bacon and waffles. "I did till Liam decided I was the mattress." Theo teased, surprising himself with how at ease he felt. "First the chimp cuddling now you're smashing the poor boy." Mrs.Geyer smiled at her son who was glaring at both of them. "I'm leaving." Liam made a move to stand up only to be stopped by Theo wrapping his arms around his waist. "Awe don't go pup, I wouldn't want you to get cold." Theo was teasing him for trying to hide under Theo not fifteen minutes ago. 

Liam growled making Theo chuckled and his mom gape at him. "Sorry mom, I didn't mean to scare you." Theo felt bad for pushing Liam's buttons. "You didn't scare me Liam, I just don't think it's very nice of you to growl at Theo when you already used him as a blanket and a mattress." Liam groaned while grabbing his plate and heading for the living room. He sat at the coffee table and ate while his mom and boyfriend teased him a bit more. 

"Theo, honey it's your turn to do the dishes. Liam there's a basket of laundry for you to put away, and be a good boyfriend and put Theo's clothes in his room for him." His mom kissed his cheek and winked in Theo's direction. Both boys finished their breakfast before doing as they were told. Liam pouted the whole time he was putting his and Theo's clothes away. "Why do I have to put your stuff away?" Liam knew Theo could hear him. "Because you love me." Came the whispered reply, teasing tone still present. 

"Mom I'm gonna sleep in a bit longer." Liam called to his mom before falling back into bed and cocooning himself in his duvet. Theo came in a bit later but Liam was already asleep. Theo grabbed some of his clothes and got dressed before leaving Liam a note about where he was going. He walked down stairs and looked towards the kitchen where Mrs.Geyer was. He debated telling her he was heading out before deciding it was better. "Uh Mrs.Geyer, I'm gonna head out for an hour or so. I'll be back." She smiled at him and told him to be careful.

Theo only made one stop on his way to his destination, wanting to do something nice for once. He parked his truck and grabbed the Styrofoam box, he locked his truck before walking into the familiar building. He knew Ms.McCall had went to work not long after everyone left her house. He had got a glimpse of her schedule that she posted on the freezer door. She wouldn't get out till about lunch time today. He really thought she would take time off after everything but from the multiple pass due bills he saw, he was guessing she couldn't afford it. 

Theo walked up to the front desk and asked where he could find Ms.McCall the nurse gave him a flirty smile and said she was working the E.R. check in desk. Theo nodded and walked away with a curt thank you. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea if he was polite. Theo found Ms.McCall looking tried as she typed away on the computer.

"Uh Ms.McCall?" Theo grabbed her attention, giving her a small smile. He was still somewhat unsure about this, since he still didn't know where he stood with the caring woman. "Theo? Is everything ok?" She looked around for an unseen threat. "Oh! Everything is ok! I just thought you'd like some breakfast. I know Scott is busy and you probably haven't got the chance to get anything. I just uh thought..." Theo trailed off as he handed Melissa the take out box. He was blushing and started to feel a bit dumb for coming.

"That is very sweet Theo, you didn't have to." She opened the box and saw some pancake that were still hot with some eggs and hash browns. Once the smell hit her, her stomach rumbled loudly. "But you're right I haven't ate and I really appreciate it." She smiled at the chimera and got up from her spot. She put the breakfast down and walked around the counter. She didn't think much about it when she hugged the boy teen boy. 

She still had yet to forgive him for killing her son, but she was willing to try. The boy in front of her, blushing and looking out of place, was not the same one who hurt her family. She could see that clearly, she could see how broken Theo really was. She saw a boy in need of forgiveness. "Thank you Theo. I'm going to probably eat this in a matter of seconds, cause I'm starving, but first I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee. Would you like to join me?" Theo didn't like coffee but he had nothing better to do. "Sure." 

Melissa and Theo sat in the break room, neither one talking as Melissa ate her breakfast. Theo was nervous without Liam next him. Melissa was just trying to word what she wanted to say. "Was the breakfast good?" Theo asked quietly. "It was good, better than the food here." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee. 

"So you're staying at the Geyers' house?" Melissa was trying to make conversation. Buying her time till she could say what she wanted to. "It was kind of sudden. I went in to reassure Liam's parents that he wasn't involved in the fight, and walked out with an invite to move in. Liam's mom wouldn't take no for an answer. She even washed my clothes." Theo chuckled to himself. Liam's mom was something else. 

"Karen can be a bit persuasive when she wants to be." Melissa smiled. "Are you comfortable living there? I know it hasn't been long but are you ok?" Theo gave it a moment before answering. It was all so much all at once. He had felt real emotions, found some that cares for him, and gotten a second chance all in one night. If he was being honest with himself it was more than he thought he deserved but he liked it and appreciated it more than he could express. "It's close to Liam and it's better than the backseat of my truck." 

Melissa didn't know the boy had been living in his truck. "You really care about Liam don't you?" Theo's smile said it all. "I don't know how, when, or why but that ball of angry fists and fury wormed his way into my heart, reminding me that I'm human. He makes me wanna be a better person. He gave me a second chance at life by bring me back and I don't think I can ever repay him or thank him enough." Theo looked up at Melissa, wanting to show her he was telling the truth when he said what he said next. "I love him Ms.McCall, and it scares me to death but I wouldn't change it in a million years." 

Melissa saw nothing but raw emotion in Theo's eyes. The kind that you can't fake no matter how manipulative or charming you are. "I think that's enough for him. You don't need to repay him as long as you continue to love him with your whole heart." She smiled and placed her hand on Theo clasped ones. 

"Scott told me that you earned your place in the pack. He had originally thought that you would only be an ally after the war but he talked to the rest of the pack." She gave him a small smile seeing his surprise. "Mason told them what you did in the tunnels, protecting him, trying to take his pain, and staying with him even after Aaron left. I told Scott how you protected Liam and what you did for Gabe. Stiles was actually the first to say it." Theo opened his mouth to say something but she continued. "Stiles said he hated to admit it but maybe you earned your place, but he left it up to a pack vote." 

Liam didn't say a thing about a pack meeting. "Liam doesn't know. The pack held the meeting before you guys showed up last night. It was unanimous, even Malia agreed." Theo couldn't help but smile. He didn't lie to Mason when he said he wanted to be apart of the pack. He was ok with being apart of Liam's little pack but being excepted by Scott and his pack was just as amazing. "Why didn't they say anything?" Now it was Melissa's turn to smile. "They are, so you didn't hear it from me." 

Theo wanted to enjoy the happy moment but he needed to know. "How do you feel about me being part of the pack?" Theo couldn't meet her eyes. "A part of me still hates you for doing what you did to my son. I've never in my life thought that I'd have to see my son, dead and bloody. But that Theo is not the Theo in front of me. Scared because he's in love for the first time, shy because for once he's being himself. The Theo that killed my son was void of all emotion and humanity. This Theo is a teenage boy with way to much shit on his shoulders and way to much darkness in his past." She gripped his hand in hers, giving him a motherly smile. "This Theo I can forgive and allow into _my family_ , my son's pack."   

After their conversation Melissa gave Theo a warm hug and went back to work. Theo felt better, like a weight, he didn't know he had, was lifted off his shoulders. He got in is truck and drove home. Mrs.Geyer had left but she didn't lock the door. Theo walked in and ran upstairs to find Liam still asleep. Theo smiled and crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around Liam and snuggled close to him. Liam groaned and turned to face Theo. "What's up snuggle wolf?" Liam smiled and wrapped his arms around Theo, holding the boy closer. 

"Snuggle wolf?" Theo chuckled. "Well you're a wolf, or at least you can shift into one, and you're currently snuggling me so what do you want to be called. Wolfy?" Theo smiled and kissed Liam. Slow, sweet, and full of happiness. "What ever you call me I'm ok with, baby wolf." Liam liked that name. "Ok than chipmunk is your new name." Now Theo was confused. "Chipmunk?" Liam smirked. "Yeah, Theodore from Alvin and The Chipmunks." Now Theo laughed finally getting the pet name. "You are not calling me chipmunk." Liam rolled on top of Theo, straddling his waist. "Maybe I can convince you it's a good name."


	15. .15 First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short sweet chapter.

"And how do you plan to convince me?" Theo challenged. "Like this." Liam started kissing his neck, sucking lightly leaving behind small bruises that faded quickly. "S-still not convinced." Theo shivered when he felt Liam's teeth graze his jaw before kissing his lips. The older boy flipped them over and gave Liam the same treatment he got. Kissing his neck and leaving marks, nipping at the skin as it healed.

"I'm supposed to be doing the convincing." Liam's words were cut off by Theo kissing him. "Well, I'm trying to convince you to moan my name." Theo smirked as he slid his hands under Liam's shirt. "In your dreams chipmunk." The chimera nodded with a fake pout. "Ok." He started to pull back allowing the beta to relax before grinding his hips against Liam's. "Fuck." Liam moaned and bucked his hips.

Theo kept grinding their hips together, biting his lip to keep from moaning Liam's name. "Oh god T-The." Liam cut himself off before he could moan Theo's name. "What was that baby wolf?" Theo smirked as he ground his hips a bit harder. "Fuck!" Liam could feel himself grow hard, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Fuck it... Theo stop teasing me." Theo smirked in triumph. "All you had to do was ask baby." Theo sat up and tugged on Liam's lacrosse shorts, pulling them down along with his boxers. His cock sprung free, slapping his stomach.

Theo kissed Liam, taking his cock lightly in his hand. Jacking him slowly, swiping his thumb over the tip to gather the precum and spread it over the shaft. Liam moaned into the kiss allowing Theo to slip his tongue in. He sped up his movements kissing his way down to Liam's cock. He smiled up at the moaning boy before licking a slow line from the shaft up to the tip. Liam growled while bucking his hips. "Calm down baby." Theo teased, wrapping his lips around the head of Liam's cock. 

Theo swirled his tongue around the tip, jacking what wasn't in his mouth. Liam wasn't gonna last long and they just started. "Fuck Theo," He moaned out. Theo hummed in response, sending vibrations through Liam's cock. Theo started bobbing his head, taking as much as he could before gagging. Liam was trying to hold on, he didn't want to cum so fast. Theo tried to relax and deep throat Liam, feeling him hit the back of his throat he gagged. "Fuck!" Liam started cumming. his claws digging into his mattress. Theo kept bobbing his head, milking Liam's cock. 

Theo pulled off, swallowing the salty liquid before laying beside Liam. "I'm still gonna call you chipmunk." The beta smirked as he pulled up his shorts and boxers. "Whatever you want chimpanzee." Theo smiled. Liam's retort was cut off when they heard the front door open. "Boys! Get down here and help me with the groceries!" Both boys jumped up and ran down stairs. Mrs.Geyer was struggling to carry an arm full of bags. "Here, let me take them Mrs.Geyer." Theo grabbed the bags and walked over to the kitchen. Liam went out to the car to get more. "Thank you honey." Mrs.Geyer smiled at Theo and started to put the food away.

Once the car was empty and the groceries were put away Liam and Theo went back up stairs. "I was thinking." Liam started. "That can't be good." Theo teased. "Well now I change my mind. I don't wanna take you on a date." Liam stuck his tongue out at Theo. He grabbed his Xbox controller and turned on the counsel. "I'm joking Liam. What were you thinking?" Theo grabbed the other controller and sat next to Liam on the floor. 

"As I was saying, I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight. Our first date, since everything seems calm right now it might be the best time." Theo couldn't help but smile. Liam actually thought about taking him out. "That could be fun. Let's do it." Liam smiled at Theo. "Ok, pick a place. Any place you wanna go." Theo thought it over before deciding. He had always wanted to go but his parents said no. It was a nice little café that had a video game theme going on. Each table you sat at had a different classic arcade game built right into the table. "Can we go to Fab Café?" Theo blushed slightly. "I said anywhere and I meant it." Liam kissed his cheek before starting up a game of Halo. 

The boys played video games all day, only stopping when Mrs.Geyer told them to come eat lunch. They ate some sandwiches before going back to video games . Liam had remembered watching Theo play video games for nearly four hours in his bedroom, but he had no clue that he was this good. "How in the hell are you this good at Halo?" Liam glared at the older boy, losing yet another round. "I used to play nothing but video games when I was younger." Theo shrugged as if winning every match was nothing.

"I give up. We should get ready for our date." Liam stood up and started looking for some clothes. Theo nodded and got up to go to his room. He had only been in the room a total of three times. He looked through the minimal amount of clothes he had. He grabbed whatever he thought went together before walking to the bathroom. Liam was already in there showering. 

Theo walked back to his room and laid on the bed. It was stiff from the lack of use but it was still his. He sighed loudly and wiggled around. "I guess you like the bed." Theo looked to his door to see Mrs.Geyer. "Yeah, I do.  It's a lot better than the back seat of my truck." He smiled while sitting up. "I'm really sorry you had to experience that." Mrs.Geyer gave him a sad smile but it was soon replaced with a hopeful one. "I was thinking, after washing your clothes, maybe we could go shopping and get you some more." Theo wanted to object but she gave him the same look he got when she invited him to move in. "That would be great. Thank you Mrs.Geyer. For everything." She smiled warmly before leaving him alone.

It took Liam and Theo nearly an hour before they both were ready to go. They made their way down stairs. "Mom, Theo and I are going out." Liam was hoping his mom would just smile and tell him to be safe but luck wasn't on his side. "Where you two off to?" Liam looked to Theo who was smirking at him. If Theo keeps teaming up with his mom to tease him he was gonna move out and never come back. "Liam here is taking me on a date." 

Liam's mom smiled widely. "Oh sweetheart that is very sweet. Do you have enough money? Do you know where you're going?" Liam groaned. "Yes I have enough money and Theo picked the place, he's driving." Mrs.Geyer shook her head. "Alright then, have fun and don't forget... You both have a curfew." Theo frowned at that. He was not aware of a curfew. 

Liam complained the whole way about Theo teaming up with his mom, which Theo denied. "C'mon baby wolf, you know I love you and all the teasing is just that. Teasing." Liam just huffed in annoyance, but he muttered a quiet "I love you too." When they got to the Fab Café Theo smiled at the bright neon lights outside. "I've never heard of this place, what is it?" Liam and Theo got out of the truck and walked inside. "It's the best place ever." Theo looked so happy that Liam believed it was the best place. 

"How many?" A waitress walked up to them, smiling at them. "Two." Theo said while looking around in wonder. He took in all the different booths.  A few of them looking like X wings and Y wings from Star Wars. They were all themed around different games and movies. They had added more pop culture since he last looked them up. "Ok I'll admit this place is kinda cool." 

They took their seat in a booth that had a Mortal Kombat game built into the table. Theo smiled and took his menu. "I used to beg my parents to bring me here, but they never wanted to come here. They said I played enough video games." Liam nodded and looked over the menu. He decided to just have a burger and fries. Theo was gonna get the same thing. "Have you ever played Mortal Kombat?" Theo looked at the game on the table. "A little bit, when I go to the arcade." 

Theo challenged Liam to a game, which quickly turned to six before their food came. "I swear I will find one game I can beat you at." Liam grumbled as he ate his food. Theo smiled and winked at Liam. "Ok pup, I'll show you how to play so you can have a fairer chance." Liam flipped him off but when they were finished he took Theo up on his offer. 

Theo slid into the booth next to Liam and started up a game. He chose his fighter and started fighting, explaining to Liam what he was doing. "See it's not that hard." Liam glared and started another game. He was determined to beat at least the computer. He listened to Theo as he told him what to do. Pressing the buttons he pointed to. He kicked ass and smiled brightly at Theo. "Think you can handle me now pup?" Theo sat back in his seat and started a versus match. "Bring it chipmunk." 

Theo and Liam lost track of time as they kept playing the game. They had ordered milkshakes that had been forgotten after a few drinks. "Ok I have you this time." Liam was playing as Scorpion and Theo was playing as Sub Zero. "Sure you do pup." Theo smirked as he once again beat Liam. "I hate you." Liam slumped in his seat and pouted. "We should get home Liam." Theo stood up and offered his hand to Liam. "I'm not holding your hand. I'm mad at you." Liam stood up and grabbed their bill, he walked to the cashier and paid. 

By the time they got back in the truck Liam was no longer mad. "Thank you for tonight Liam. Fab Café was better than I could have dreamt." Theo leaned over and kissed Liam lightly on the lips. "Well our date isn't over just yet. I still have something planned for when we get home." Liam gave Theo a suggestive smirk. "I suddenly really wanna get home." Theo started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Liam couldn't help but laugh. 

They took a few short cuts to Liam's house. Getting them there in ten minutes instead of twenty. "You're really eager to watch movies, aren't you?" Liam teased when he saw Theo gaping at him. "Seriously Liam? It's not nice to tease." Liam laughed and got out of the truck, waiting for Theo to join him on the walk way. "I didn't tease, you just assumed." Theo pouted. "So what was with the smirk, huh baby wolf?" "Baby wolf?" Both boys turned at the sound of another voice. "Hayden?"   


	16. .16 Not Your Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found some wifi at this hotel. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It was written while being stuck in car with a five year old who thought my hair was their personal play thing.

Something wasn't right with the scene in front of Hayden. When she left Beacon Hills, Liam didn't like Theo. He only kept him around because he was useful. Now she's standing here looking at Liam and Theo, who were holding hands, smiles fading the longer they stood there.

"Did Theo just call you baby wolf?" She was sure she heard it wrong. There's no way Liam would let him get away with it. "I did. So what?" Theo was glaring at her, every other breath coming out in a low growl. "Hayden, what are you doing here?" Liam placed his hand on Theo's shoulder and pulled him behind him. "Where's your sister?" Theo put his hands on Liam's waist, readying himself to protect the beta if needed.

"Some hunters came to try and kill me. I had to fight back, exposing my self in front of Val. She freaked and kicked me out." Hayden looked at Liam with pleading eyes. "I have no place to go." Theo knew what she was asking, he just hoped Liam did too. "You should call Scott. I think he has a spare room, or maybe Lydia can help." Hayden looked at Liam surprised. She had hoped he would offer her a place to stay.

"Don't you have a spare room Liam?" Theo's growl was a lot louder now. "No I don't." She laughed and stepped closer to Liam. "Liam your house is a three bedroom house. So unless your parents are sleeping in separate rooms, I'm pretty sure you have a spare room." Now Liam was the one to growl. "The _spare_ room is Theo's room." Theo smiled smugly at the surprised girl. "He's living with you?" Her voice was higher making Theo and Liam cringe.

"Yes. So call Scott and see if he knows a place you can stay," Liam turned to Theo and grabbed his hand, "C'mon babe." Hayden watched the two boys walk inside Liam's house and close the door. She could hear them walk upstairs and start talking.

 _"Do you believe her?" Theo asked. "She's still outside Theo. She's probably listening to whatever we say. Let's just watch some movies and forget her. She's not my problem anymore."_ Hayden growled before walking off to her car, dialing Scott's number as she pulled away from the sidewalk. She didn't like that Theo had somehow wormed his way into Liam's life.

"She left. Now, do you believe her?" Theo looked at Liam. "No I don't. Val isn't the kind of person to just kick her only family member out. I'll call Scott and see what he wants to do." Liam picked up his phone just as it started to ring. "It's Stiles." Liam answered and put the phone on speaker. "Pack meeting now! Hayden is back and she said she has news for us. Liam, Scott wants you and Theo to wait outside till he calls you in." Liam and Theo agreed and quickly left.

When they got to Scott's house, seeing the whole pack was already there, they got out of the truck as quietly as they could. They leaned against the bumper and listened to the conversation going on inside.

"What was it you wanted to tell us Hayden?" Scott asked. "I went to Liam's house before calling you. He wasn't there so I waited for him." She paused to take a breath. "He showed up with Theo. I think he has done something to him. Liam was being protective and calling Theo babe." Hayden took another a breath, waiting for everyone to react. When they didn't she spoke again. "I think Theo is trying to manipulate Liam again. I don't trust him." Still not a single person reacted. "Ok guys, come in."

Theo and Liam walked into the house. Both glaring at Hayden, who just looked smug. "How was your guys' date?" Stiles was the first to speak. "It was good, till we came home and found a stray on our door step." Liam tried to fight the smirk, but Theo's words were kinda funny to him. "You guys knew about Liam and Theo?" Hayden couldn't believe this.

"Hayden, a lot of things have changed since you left," Scott started. "One of those things is Theo." The pack nodded in unison. "He's earned his place in the pack. And him and Liam are together now." Theo now wore the smug smile as he grabbed Liam's hand, lacing their fingers together. "He's still earning our full trust but we know he's not using Liam this time." Theo nodded to Scott's words. "I'd never do that to Liam again, and I'd never hurt the pack again. I couldn't do that to Liam." Theo's words were true and anybody with ears could hear it.

"He did this before! Made all of you believe he was a good guy just looking for a pack. Then he ripped the pack apart! Corey! He killed Tracy and Josh for their power! How can you trust him?" She was pissed off. No one could see Theo for what he is. "I trust him because he protected Mason." Corey and Mason stood up and walked over to Liam and Theo. Standing at Theo's left flank. "He's done nothing but help us and save us. He's pack." Mason placed his hand on Theo's shoulder with a smile. "He's my friend."

"You left Hayden. You wanted to protect your sister, and we understood that, but you haven't been here for the war. You haven't been through what we have. Theo proved himself. Even when he had the chance to screw us over he stayed and fought with us. The war would have been the perfect time to kill us off but he didn't. He protected us, fought with us, saved us." Scott smiled at Theo. Hayden couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm the last person to ever trust anybody but even I can see Theo changed. I trust him. Hell! I'm letting him date my beta, I mean Scott's beta." Stiles winked at Scott. "Theo's pack status, relationship with Liam, and presence isn't open for discussion. He stays and that's final. If there is anything else you need help with tell me now." Scott's voice rang with his alpha power. Hayden stuttered over her next response. She had to stop and take a breath before speaking. "I need a place to stay."

Scott called Derek to see if he had a spare loft for Hayden to use till they figured out what to do with her. Although he left the last part out. "I'll take you to Derek. Everyone else go home and get some sleep." Liam and Theo were the first to walk out of the house. "I'll be right back chipmunk, I have to ask Corey something. And no listening, it's a surprise." Liam faked a glare before kissing Theo and running off. Theo chuckled and walked off to his truck.

Just as he reached to open the door he was shoved into it and pinned. "I don't know what you've done to my pack, but I will expose you. And when I do, I'll be the first in line to send you back to hell; where you can rot for the rest of time." Theo growled and got ready to shove her off, but before he could he heard a loud growl. "Get away from him!" Liam shoved her hard enough to floor her. "This isn't your pack anymore Hayden! And if you ever touch Theo again..." Liam looked to Theo with a smile. "I'm guessing you know a hole or two we can put her in." Theo smirked and nodded. "I think I actually know which hole she climbed out of."

Hayden got up and was about to retort when Scott stepped up. "Hayden I think it's time you leave. In the morning Derek and I will find you another pack to join." Hayden looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious? Scott, you changed me, I'm your beta." Scott shook his head. "Liam's right, this isn't your pack anymore, and you just made it clear that you can't be in the pack. Theo is pack, and you can't accept it, so I can't let you in my pack. And I doubt Liam wants you in his." Liam shook his head just incase she needed the confirmation.

"This is all your fault!" Hayden lunged for Theo. Liam and Theo both bared their fangs and claws, growling at her. Scott, not wanting a fight to break out, stepped in front of her. Roaring at her till she submitted. "I said leave Hayden! This isn't your pack!" Hayden ran to her car with tears streaming down her face. "Liam, Theo, go home and get some rest." They both nodded and got in the truck.

Theo and Liam watched movies all night till they fell asleep. Each boy worried what Hayden might do now that she got kicked out of the pack. When they woke up it was to Liam's mom calling them down for breakfast. They were in the same position they fell asleep in. Theo had his head on Liam's chest with an arm draped over his waist, a leg over Liam's. Liam had his arm around Theo, holding him close.

"Morning baby wolf." Theo smiled lazily at Liam who was barely blinking his eyes open. "Morning chipmunk." Liam yawned, barely dodging Theo's playful smack. "I want a divorce." Theo muttered as he stood up and took Liam's duvet from the beta. He wrapped it around himself and walked down stairs.

"Good morning honey. Would you like a breakfast burrito?" Mrs.Geyer smiled at Theo, chuckling when she saw him wrapped up in Liam's duvet. "Yes please." Theo smiled and sat down, laying his head on the table with a yawn. "How was the date?" Mrs.Geyer set down a burrito in front of Theo, taking a seat across from him.

"It was really fun. Liam took me to a café I'd always wanted to go to. We played some games while there. Then we came home and watched movies till we fell asleep." He left out the pack meeting, unsure if Liam wanted to tell her. "Yeah and he used me as a pillow and drooled all over me." Liam sat down next to Theo and tugged on the blanket. He was cold and Theo looked so cuddly. Theo let him wrap the blanket around himself and cuddle up to him.

"I think you can handle some drool Liam, after all you squished Theo." Theo laughed along with Liam's mom. "You're right Theo, I want a divorce. I'm calling Stiles and telling him you're being mean." Liam got up and walked back to his room. He could still hear them laughing as he got in the shower.

When Liam got out of the shower he went to his room to get dressed so Theo could shower. "Your mom is taking me shopping, she wants to get me some more clothes. Do you wanna meet up with Mason and Corey for lunch?" Theo asked walking into Liam's room to give the teen his duvet back. "Sure, I'll text them and see if they wanna hang out." Liam grabbed his phone, unlocking it to find he missed a call from Hayden and Scott.

"Let me know what they say," Theo kissed his cheek, "Oh and cute boxers." Theo winked at Liam who looked down, face turning red at the sight of his TMNT boxers. "Shut up Theodore." Liam waited till Theo was in the shower before calling Scott back.

"Hey Scott, what's up?" Liam grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on, looking for a shirt. "Do you think Theo will let you use his truck to meet me at Derek's loft?" Liam shrugged and asked Scott to hold on. He walked to the bathroom door, reaching a hand out to knock on the door. His fist stopping half way when he heard what Theo was doing.

"Oh ee oh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang, oh ee oh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!" Theo was singing in the shower and Liam knew the song. "I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true." Liam kept listening. "I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice, and then the witch doctor gave me this advice." Liam took a deep breath and in his highest pitched voice he sang. "Oh ee oh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang!"

He heard Theo yelp in surprise before the door opened. Standing there glaring at him was a very wet, and very soapy Theo. "Scott wants to know if I can borrow your truck so I can meet him at Derek's." Liam smiled innocently. Theo agreed but only if Liam filled his tank. Liam told Scott he would be at the loft soon before hanging up and finishing getting dressed.

When Liam walked into the loft he saw Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Derek all standing around Hayden. "We need you to keep an eye on her, while Stiles, Derek, and I meet with this pack Derek knows. I figured it would be an easier task if Theo wasn't here." Liam nodded and walked over to stand with Lydia. "He couldn't come anyways, my mom is taking him shopping." Liam knew Stiles would tease Theo about the shopping. He was counting on it actually. And from the delighted look on Stiles's face he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Just stay here till we get back." The three left Lydia and Liam alone with Hayden. "Lydia do you think I can speak to Liam in private?" Hayden gave the red head a hopeful smile. Lydia figured Liam could handle himself so she went upstairs. "Yell if you need me Liam." She said as she reached the second floor of the loft.

"What do you want Hayden?" Liam glared at his ex, glad he wore Theo's sweater. His anchor's scent keeping him calm. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Lydia and Stiles filled me in on the full story of you and Theo." She sat down on the couch, trying to show she wasn't a threat. "They told me how he had changed and how he had saved your life. Even before I left he had saved you twice and while we were in the hunt he helped Scott against Mr.Douglas." She took a moment, trying to find the right words.

"I don't want to admit it but you looked happy with him. Happier than when you were with me. If I ever called you baby wolf you wouldn't of talked to me for a week." She chuckled. Liam didn't say anything. She was right, he'd never let her call him that, and he was happy with Theo. "I know none of this changes what I did and said, but I hope you can forgive me. All this was a shock." She finally looked at him.

"When I left, you all didn't trust Theo and now I find out he lives with you, he's pack, and he's your boyfriend. It's like I came back to an alternate universe." Liam could see it that way but it still didn't excuse her threatening Theo. "I get that Hayden but I stand by what I said. You ever touch Theo again and I'll put you in the hole you crawled out of." There was no joking tone to his words, only a silent promise. "You used to be protective of me." She scoffed.

"If I promised to get along with Theo and to never touch him again, would you ask Scott to let me in the back in the pack?" Liam shook his head. He cared for Hayden, and really hated to see them at odds ends but he couldn't trust her now. She came back with a story that didn't make sense, attacked Theo, and was now actively forcing her heart beat to stay calm. He had no clue who this Hayden was.

"I'm sorry Hayden but Theo and I would never feel safe with you in our pack. Not after what you said to him." Liam called for Lydia, no longer wanting to be alone with the other beta. "When Scott and Derek find that other pack, go with them." Lydia sat at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Liam walked out of the loft and closed the door.

"Did you really think that would work? Liam's a lot smarter than you give him credit for." Lydia glared at the younger girl. She had come to be protective over Liam, like a big sister, and she didn't like to see some girl try and manipulate him. "I was just apologizing to Liam." Hayden feigned innocence and offence. "Please. I'm the queen of playing stupid, you don't fool me Hayden. In fact after the meeting last night I gave Parrish a call."

Lydia stood up, keeping her eyes on Hayden as she walked towards the big window in the back of the loft. "I asked him if he could reach out to an ex deputy of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. Do know what happened when he did?" Hayden glared at Lydia, giving her no response. "According to him, deputy Clarke went missing not long after you both left." Lydia held Hayden's gaze as Liam walked back in with Malia behind him.

"From what Clarke's boyfriend said, her little sister ran away and they hadn't been able to find her. He wanted us to contact him if we heard anything." Lydia paused, letting her words sink in for those who had just joined them. While also giving Hayden a chance to tell her truth. "So tell me Hayden. Why are you really here?" Hayden stood up, a low growl rumbling in her chest as he claws and fangs extended. "I'm here to do what I have to!" Hayden roared, eyes glowing a crystal blue.


	17. .17 Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I had a whole other chapter written out and planned but apparently ao3 really hates me and deleted it. The next chapter will be longer and it will focus on Hayden and what has been going on with her, as well as what she's up to.

Hayden rushed towards Lydia, claws ready to rip at whatever part she could reach. Lydia screamed, forcing the teen backwards. Liam shifted fully, roaring loudly as he rushed Hayden. He dodged her left hook and managed to claw at her back. Malia got her in the stomach with a roundhouse kick. Hayden growled as she was knocked onto her back. She jumped to her feet and rushed Liam again, claws missing his face by centimeters.

Malia grabbed Hayden by her outstretched arm, using Hayden's weight against her, she flipped her. Pinning her down she looked to Liam. Liam raised his fist, and with one final growl, he knocked Hayden out cold.

"What the fuck is going on? Did Hayden kill her sister?" Liam walked over to Lydia. "I don't know. Parrish said that the police report said that Deputy Clark went missing after she answered a noise complaint call. Hayden had been at school with multiple teachers and students confirming her whereabouts." Malia lifted Hayden and dropped her on the couch. "I'm gonna call Mason and Corey, we need a way to hold her till we can get to the bottom of this." Liam pulled out his phone and dialed his friend's number. Malia took the time to call Scott and tell him what happened.

Within thirty minutes the entire pack was there. Including Theo who was just getting home from shopping when Stiles picked him up. He rushed to Liam's side and looked him over for any sign of injury. When he found none he started asking questions no one had answers for.

"What are we gonna do with her?" The pack gathered around the table in the loft, all glancing at Hayden who was chained up to a chair. "I have Parrish checking all traffic cams from here to her home to see where she's been. My dad is gonna pull her phone records and credit card history. I'm hoping to piece something together." Scott didn't like that his pack was under attack again.

"What about her memories Scott? It would be faster and a lot more accurate." Theo suggested. "If we can't get anything on her, or figure out what she wants. I'll do it." Scott was tired of playing nice. They just survived a war. His pack deserved a break, they deserved to have a life without worry. "Theo, you and Liam check her car. See if there's anything in there that can give us a clue as to what she's doing here. Or where she's been" Theo and Liam nodded and left the loft.

"You check the car, I wanna check on something else. I have a hunch and if I'm right Scott needs to know." Liam kissed Theo and ran off, not giving the chimera a chance to object. Theo glared but did as Scott wanted. He walked down to the parking lot and searched for Hayden's car. He found it near the exit. Without checking if the doors were unlocked Theo used his elbow to break the window. He reached in to find the door was unlocked. "Oops." He pulled open the door and started to search the car.

Liam got in Theo's truck and drove to the spot only he knew the location of. He had done this so no other pack member could dig up what he buried. He had done everything he possibly could to hide his scent and make sure no one could find it. He hadn't been here since he buried the metal box.

He parked the truck, locking it as he got out. He tried his best to retrace his steps to the tree he had marked. It took him three tries but he finally found the right tree. It took one glance to figure out that the box was gone. Liam growled and ran back to the truck. He drove as fast as he could. He was right and he didn't like it one bit.

"Hayden, what happened to your sister?" Scott was trying to talk to her, trying to figure out what was going on. Hayden refused to speak. She only stared at the clock that was mounted on the wall. Scott was growing tired. He was starting to consider doing as Theo suggested. He had to know if Hayden was a serious threat, he had to know if she killed her sister. He needed to know who she had hurt, who she became after leaving.

"Scott, Parrish called." Lydia tapped Scott lightly on the shoulder, leading him away from the chained beta. "What did he say?" Scott listened as Lydia relayed Parrish's information. "It seems Hayden came straight here on the high way. She only made one stop and that was near a resort not too far from here. She stayed a total of twenty minutes before getting back on the road." Lydia looked up the resort to find that it was a camping lodge just inside the city limits.

"Before she came here she had a simple life. School and work, it doesn't look like she was up to much until her sister went missing. Then she went of the radar for a bit, resurfacing just days ago. No one knows where she's been, not until she showed up at Liam's." Lydia looked to the girl, knowing she could hear them. "Let's take a walk Scott." Scott agreed and let Lydia lead him out of the building.

"I think she's here for Theo." Lydia had been feeling weird since Hayden came back. It was like her powers were trying to predict something but nothing was set yet. "If she was really looking for Liam, why wait at his house? Why not knock and ask where he was? Why not call?" Scott thought about it, it could be true. "Why was she so pissed that we trusted Theo. She knew everything he did to redeem himself. She was there when we ruled to let him go. It shouldn't have been a surprise that he was pack."

Scott didn't like it but Lydia was the smartest of all of them. She could be on to something. "Then we need to figure out what she wants with Theo." Scott and Lydia walked back in to the loft. They gathered around the table to talk to the pack. Lydia wrote out what they thought was Hayden's end game on a paper. Passing it around as Scott spoke about a fake plan to get Hayden to talk. Once the paper had made it's rounds the pack separated.

"She has the sword!" Liam burst into the loft, catching everyone's attention. Hayden was awake and staring at him wide eyed. "How do you know?" Stiles questioned, stepping up to block Hayden from Liam's line of view. Stiles didn't need Liam's anger to get the best of him. "I buried the pieces after the wild hunt, after Theo saved me. I didn't tell anyone. I went to check on it." Liam was trying to calm down. "After last night, her reaction to Theo, and what she pulled today I had a hunch. I was hoping I was wrong but I'm guessing I hit the nail on the head." He could feel his claws itching to come out, his fangs were slowly growing. "There's nothing but an empty hole. No one knew where it was. Even I haven't been back there since burying it."

Scott grabbed Hayden's chair and turned her to face him. "Where is it Hayden?" Hayden didn't answer, only smirked. "Where's Theo?" Liam looked around, not finding his boyfriend among his pack. "We thought he was with you..." Lydia answered. "No. I told him to check Hayden's car while I went to check the sword..." Liam barely finished his sentence before rushing out of the loft to the parking lot.

Liam ran straight for Hayden's car, followed closely by Scott and Isaac. He found the car door open, papers scattered around, and blood on the floor. There was a sign of a struggle and from the scents he picked up, it was a three against one fight. There was no sign of Theo. "Someone took him!" Liam could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. His mind racing with every possible out come. Most of them ended with losing Theo. He knew Hayden was up to something but he never thought she'd go this far. "We'll get him back Liam." Scott put his hand on his beta's shoulder. Trying to reassure him. "I swear to god Scott. If she hurt him..." Liam turned, eyes dangerously flashing to gold. "I'll kill her myself.


	18. .18 Revenge

When Hayden left Beacon Hills with her sister everything was calm. There was no more threats. Scott promised to call her if anything serious happened. She had kissed Liam, told him she loved him. He told her he loved her and promised that he understood why she was leaving. He held her for a moment and promised to visit her when school was over.

She had left behind her pack, her friends, to protect her sister. Valerie had seen the beast and what it could do, but she didn't know the beast was killed. She worried about Hayden and told her they were moving to a new state. Hayden didn't object, even if she wanted too.

They moved to Arizona where Valerie had gotten a job as a deputy. It took Hayden some time but soon she had a friend and was settling into her new life. For a couple months her life was normal. She went to school, got a job where her boss wasn't a jack ass, she even started dating again. She missed Liam, and he'll always be her first love, but she had to move on.

Just when she thought her life was going to be normal, her sister went missing. Valerie was out on a routine call for a noise complaint. She hadn't returned in nearly an hour and dispatch couldn't get a response. They sent another squad car to check on her. They found her car on and abandoned. When they searched the surrounding area they found no trace of her. A deputy was sent to get Hayden from school. On the way to the station the car was hit by an SUV.

Hayden was knocked out on impact. She suffered minor injuries that healed as she was out. When she finally woke up she was tied to a chair in what looked like a basement. It took her moment to adjust to the darkness, but when she did she realized she was in a ring of mountain ash and the rope that bund her was braided with wolfsbane. She couldn't get out no matter how hard she tried.

Just as she gave up the door to the basement opened and in walked three men. Two of them were dragging an unconscious woman. They placed her in a chair just out side the ring of mountain ash, and tied her down. When they moved and Hayden got a good look at the woman she realized it was her sister.

"What did you do to her?" She screamed at the men, who just laughed at her. "Nothing. Yet." One of them said, his voice rough and gravelly. "Whether that changes or not is up to you." Hayden glared, she would growl if her throat didn't hurt from the wolfsbane. "What do you want with us?" They man who spoke kneeled down so he was eye level with the beta. "We want Scott McCall and that abomination his pack protects."

They tortured Hayden while her sister watched. They had burned her, cut her, and even shocked her. No matter what they did she didn't tell them anything about Scott or the pack. She may not be apart of the pack but she would still protect them. When they finally left Valerie cried out for her. She thought she was watching her sister die. Hayden was weak, so she healed slower, but she still healed. Her sister watched in horror and confusion as the cuts and burns healed and faded, leaving behind smooth skin. "What are you?" Valerie's voice was broken and filled with fear "I'm a werewolf, but I swear, I'm still Hayden. I'm still your sister, and I'm gonna get us out of here."

The men didn't return for three days. They gave them water and fed Valerie but not Hayden. They wanted her to break. On the sixth day Hayden gave in. "Please?" Her voice was hoarse and her head hurt from the lack of food. But she begged for food and water. "Just tell us where we can find Theo Raeken and we'll let your sister go." Hayden perked up. She thought they wanted the pack, but they just wanted Theo. "Theo's in Beacon Hills, or at least he was when I left. The pack voted against sending him back to hell." The men seemed pleased as they left the room.

When they returned they had food for Hayden, and another girl with them. They told the girl to break the circle and had her feed Hayden. When she was done she redid the circle and left. "How did Scott McCall send Theo Raeken to hell?" Hayden explained to them about the sword and Kira's message from the Skin Walkers. She told them how he tore apart the pack and tried to kill them all, leading to his down fall.

"Why did you release him?" Hayden told them that it wasn't her idea, but they needed him, or rather the power they thought he had. They wanted to send him pack but he proved to be of use. They kept him around till the fight was over. He had helped them win so Scott let him go with the condition that he doesn't hurt anybody.

"Honestly I think Scott only let him go cause Liam broke the sword, and we didn't know how else to send him back." The news that the sword was destroyed mad the men furious. They left Hayden and Valerie with out food and water for nearly a week. Hayden was starting to think they were gonna let them starve to death. Valerie was already so weak and sickly looking. "I'm sorry Hayden. I should have done more to protect you." Hayden shook her head and told her sister that she did her best. She didn't want her sister to die thinking any of this was her fault.

Valerie was barely breathing when the men returned and took her away. They ignored Hayden as she screamed at them, begging them to help her sister. Two days later they came back. "Your sister is alive, and if you want her to stay alive you will do as your told." Hayden just agreed, at this point she would do anything to save her sister. "Good." They had the girl break the circle again, but this time they took Hayden to a different room.

Inside the room was Krissy, a girl from her bio class. She was a shy girl that hid in the back of the classroom and never spoke. "Kill her." Hayden shook her head. She couldn't kill an innocent girl. "Kill her or we kill your sister!" Hayden kept shaking her head. "You said you would do as you're told. Now prove it." One of the other guys spoke. It was the first time she heard him. He had an accent she couldn't place and his voice was smoother.

With tears streaming down her face and apologies spilling out of her mouth, Hayden approached the girl. She extended her claws, and with tightly shut eyes she shoved them into the girls stomach. The girl screamed, begging her to stop, but Hayden couldn't. She had to protect her sister. When the girl stopped struggling Hayden let her body drop to the ground, turning to face the men. Her eyes were glowing a cold blue. "Are you happy!" She cried out, her blood covered hands shaking with rage. "Not yet." They put her in the basement again, tying her up and leaving her there. They didn't even clean the blood from her hands.

When they came back they gave her an update on her sister's condition. She was improving and would most certainly live. "If you want her to continue to improve you will..." Hayden cut the man off. "Do as I'm told. Yadda yadda yadda. What do you want this time?" She was getting tired of them. "You are going to Beacon Hills, where you will separate Theo Raeken from your old pack, and bring him to us. Once we have him we will set you and your sister free." That Hayden could do. "But if you tell the McCall pack about us or try and betray us in anyway, we will kill your sister, then will kill you and that kiddy pack." Hayden agreed. "Why do you want Theo anyway?" The men smiled, each just as nasty and sinister as the other. "Revenge."

She was so sure no one would object to Theo going missing. It would be easy, in and out. Maybe the pack didn't even have to know about her intentions. The men knocked her out before moving her to a different location. When she woke up they gave her a bag of her stuff, some money to get to Beacon Hills, and her car keys.

"You are to drive directly to Beacon Hills, we have people watching you. So we will know if you try to go anywhere else. When you reach Beacon Hills, stop at the Preserve Camping Lodge. We have someone meeting you there with a little gift." The man gave her the card to the lodge, it had the address and on the back was a number she was to call upon arriving. "Once you have Theo Raeken go back to the lodge. We will take it from there. And yes we will release your sister." Hayden told them she understood and she left, taking the high way the whole way.

When she got to the lodge she called the number. A man answered and told her to go to the second floor and she would be led to a room. She hung up and did as she was told. A tall, ginger man met her at the top of the stairs. He led Hayden to a room at the end of the hall. She went in and was met by an old woman and a group of men who looked like the woman's body guards. "Hayden Romero?" She nodded to the woman who smiled and handed her a long, wooden, black box. Hayden took it and opened it. Inside was Kira's sword, once again in one piece. "But how?" The woman smiled again and waved her out of the room.

Hayden put the sword in her trunk and left the lodge. By the time she reached Beacon Hills, it was late at night. She figured Liam would know where Theo was since he was the one that promised to keep an eye on him. She figured he wasn't there after sneaking into his room. She decided to wait for him.

Of all things she thought she would come back to, Theo and Liam being together was not one of them. She tried to convince the pack that Theo was up to no good, but for some reason they all trusted him. She promised to expose him and ended up being kicked out of the pack. When she left Scott's house she called the number she was given. She told them there was a change in the plan. The men didn't like that and told her to do what she had to to be trusted again. Once she was apart of the pack she was to take Theo to the lodge.

She tried to apologize to Liam. She tried to convince him she could live in harmony with Theo. It didn't work, he didn't want her around. Lydia made the situation worse by exposing her. She had hoped to fight her way out of it but in her absence Liam had become more skilled at fighting, and she was never a match for Malia.

They took her down and the pack tied her up. She didn't worry too much since the men said they were already in Beacon Hills and if she failed to reinsert her self into the pack they would go to plan b. The only thing promising about plan b was she knew where the sword was and they didn't. She would get out of this. Not even the pack knew she had it. Or so she thought.

"She has the sword." Of course Liam would figure it out, he was the one that hid the pieces. They also figured out Theo was missing but she wasn't worried. Soon the men would come for her and she would be rid of Theo and she would have her sister back.


	19. .19 Speculations

Theo wanted water. His mouth was so dry, his tongue felt like sand paper. His head was throbbing. He heard a high pitch ringing in his ear that seemed to be the beat of his throbbing. He had to force his eyes to open, trying his hardest to get his sight to focus. 

Theo tried to move his hands to rub at his eyes, but he found that he was bound to the metal chair he was sat in. He struggled against the binds, using all his strength to try and break free. The binds didn't give, they just dug painfully into his wrists. "Son of a bitch!" Theo felt so weak. His limbs were heavy and his mind seemed to be sluggish.

All he remembered was looking through Hayden's car. She had some fast food bags, and gas station snacks. He had started looking through the bags she had to find a card for a lodge, it had a number scrawled on the back. He was about to go and tell Scott what he had found when someone had grabbed him. 

He had fought back but they out numbered him and they were stronger. He was positive they were some kind of werecreature. He got a few hits in before one of them hit him in the head. Everything went black after that. He didn't know how long he was out. He doesn't even remember what the men looked like. He just hoped the pack was looking for him.

"He's awake." A voice caught his attention. Slowly his vision started to clear and focus allowing him to see he was in a small room. There was one window that looked like it was boarded up. A quick glance around told him three men were in the room. One was tall but very slim. He had a crooked nose that turned up at the end, with bright green eyes. His hair was a dark red and thinning. The one next to him was shorter and rounder. He was bald but shared the same nose as the ginger. His eyes were a darker green, half his face had been tattooed with some kind of tribal pattern. 

The third man, the one who spoke, was the tallest. If Theo had to guess, he was some where around six foot four. He was obviously the eldest, his posture oozed power and authority. His hair was a silvery white, matching the scruff on his face. His eyes were so dark they looked black. He was broad in his shoulders and slim in the waist. Even under the suit he wore Theo could tell he was well built. 

"Do you know who we are?" The eldest asked. His accent was deep and angry. He sounded Scottish. "Should I?" Theo quirked an eyebrow, trying to figure out if he did know them. "Let me see if I can jog your memory." The ginger walked over to him, stopping two feet away. That's when Theo noticed the ring of mountain ash surrounding him. 

The ginger pulled out what looked like a police file. He flipped through it and pulled a paper from it. "22 year old female, found with deep lacerations to her chest and stomach. Coroner's report showed she had been four months pregnant at the time of her death. Official cause of death was animal attack." The ginger showed Theo a picture of a red headed woman. She had been torn apart, her insides ripped out. 

"Does that look like an animal attack to you?" The man's eyes flashed amber with anger. Theo shook his head, looking away from the picture. "Her name was..." Theo cut him off. "Saoirse. Her name was Saoirse RÃ²s." Theo remembered her, from his time in New York with the Dread Doctors. She was the younger sister of three brothers who ran the werewolf mafia in New York and New Jersey. 

He had heard of her death after he left. She was the only person he had met that was nice to him. The Dread Doctors had sent him out to lure more teens for them to experiment with. He had met her at Central Park. She was on a morning run when she passed Theo sleeping on a bench. He had no one for the doctors so he didn't return to the lab that night. She felt bad for him and bought him something to eat. It was the first time some one showed him kindness with out him charming it out of them.

He liked her and did his best to keep her from being taken after finding out she was part of a werewolf pack. The doctors wanted him to try and become part of the pack and lure the younger members away. He didn't get anywhere with the pack. Not when they found out teens were popping up dead. They closed their ranks and told him to try somewhere else. That's when he heard about the McCall Pack.

"You remember her?" The eldest asked. "I met her a few times. She had bought me food when I was sleeping on a bench in Central Park." Her death had hit him hard. He thought he had spared her but she still fell victim to someone else. "And you repaid her kindness by serving her up to those doctors!" The short round one had his fangs bared as he approached Theo. "They cut her up and tossed her out like she was trash!" 

The ginger grabbed him and pulled him out of the room. The eldest stayed behind and watched Theo. "I didn't. I didn't take her to the Dread Doctors. I did everything I could to keep them away from her." Theo had tears streaming down his face. The three men had to be her brothers and they thought Theo killed her.

"You expect me to believe that? You were the one who tried to become part of our pack. You had taken nearly twenty teens to their death." His voice held no emotion. It was cold and his face was blank. "I never hurt her." Theo's voice was quiet. He was starting to piece together why he was here. He was positive he wouldn't be leaving this room alive.  


Liam was starting to panic. They searched the surrounding area for any sign of Theo but his scent disappeared a few blocks away from Derek's building. Hayden had kept her mouth shut. Her eyes never leaving the clock on the wall. It made Liam feel like they had a time limit and the clock was nearing zero. 

"Calm down Liam. We'll find him." Scott tried to keep his beta calm. When they came back into the loft Liam went straight for Hayden. He had gripped her by the throat and demanded to know who had Theo. Despite the fear in her eyes she stayed quiet. It took Malia, Derek, and Scott to pull him off. Scott feared what would happen to Theo if Hayden didn't start talking. 

"We found something." Isaac and Jackson walked into the loft. Isaac was holding up a small slip of paper. "It's a card from that lodge the bitch stopped at. There's a number in the back." Derek took the paper and looked at it. Ethan and Stiles were at the lodge. They were hoping to find a clue as to why she was there. "We could have Parrish trace the number." Isaac suggested.

"We don't have to. I know whose number this is. Ewan RÃ²s, he's the alpha of The Rose Pack. Him and his two brothers run New York. The pack is more like a mafia. My family has worked with them in the past." Derek pulled his phone out. "Does Theo have ties to them?" Scott looked to Liam. "He's never told me about his past, at least nothing that included New York." Liam grabbed the card and was immediately hit with Theo's scent. 

"Ewan's assistant said he was out of town. I have a few connections in the Rose pack. I'll give them a call and see if they know anything about Theo." Derek walked out leaving the pack to wait. It was the only lead they had. They had exhausted everything else. Theo's scent was long gone. Hayden took a sudden vow of silence. Their only hope was Derek or hopefully Stiles and Ethan find something. 

Derek had called every member he knew. Each one telling him the same thing. The brothers were after their sister's killer. Connor was the only one to give him more. He told Derek that a year or two ago, Saoirse had been murdered. The official ruling was an animal attack but the brothers knew different. He went on to describe the disappearances of teens. both human and supernatural. How they showed up days later with new abilities only to die not long after. 

The brothers discovered a teen who had contact with each teen hours before they went missing. "I believe his name was Troy Raiden, or something like that." "Theo Raeken?" Derek suggested. "Yeah, that's the bloke's name. He tried getting into the pack, but with the missin kids and all... We couldn't chance it." Derek figured Theo tried to do the same to the Rose pack as he had with Scott's. "The brothers sent him packin, told him to look for another pack. Even gave the lad a name. What was it?" Connor was silent for a moment. "McCall. There's an alpha named McCall. He sent him to that lad." 

Derek asked him about Saoirse's death. According to him, Saoirse had been torn apart. To him it looked like the rage of a beta who lost control. He explained that Saoirse was expecting and that the child had been torn apart as well. "Was there any reason to suspect it was this Theo kid?" From what Derek knew of Theo, this kill didn't sound like him. Too messy. "He was the last one to see her alive." Speculation was all the brothers had. "Was there any other deaths like Saoirse's?" He needed something to bargain for Theo's life. "A few, they were mainly hunters. All looked like a fit of rage." 

Derek thanked Connor and promised to meet up with him sometime. When he hung up he called Argent. He had a hunch and needed Argent's contacts. The hunter picked up on the third ring. "Have they found Theo?" Argent was out checking a few places he thought hunters may take the chimera. "No, but that's not why I'm calling. What do you know about the Rose pack of New York."

Argent told him about his family's run in with the pack. They had been hiding an omega they were hunting. They told the alpha what the omega had done and the alpha himself had killed the man. Gerard wanted to call for back up but even the Calaveras had told him to leave the pack alone. "Did your sister know about this pack?" Kate had been with them when they met with the alpha. 

"Before Kate came here, before she kidnapped me, was she ever in New York?" The kills to the hunters and Saoirse were to vicious to be a beta who just lost control. The tearing and ripping showed no remorse. "She was tracked there by a few hunters from the Calaveras but she had killed them and escaped." That's all Derek needed. 

It wasn't Theo who killed Saoirse it was Kate. She must have went to Ewan for refuge, maybe even to learn control. He must have turned her away so she went for the thing he held most dear. His baby sister. That's how they get Theo back.  


Nearly an hour after Derek left Hayden finally spoke. "Can I have some water?" Her eyes didn't leave the clock as she asked. Everyone in the pack ignored her. She wouldn't help them so they wouldn't help her. 

"I think I have away to get Theo back, if it is the Rose pack who have him, and I'm pretty sure they do." Derek walked in and went straight for Scott and Liam who were sitting at the table. "How?" Derek dropped a police file on the table. "Two years ago, before Theo came here, he was in New York. The Dread Doctors were doing the same there. Making chimeras."

Derek showed them the reports of the kids. "They had taken nearly twenty kids before they tried to get Theo into the Rose pack. Ewan denied him and told him to find a different pack. That's where he heard about Scott. Ewan told him to find you if he wanted to be in a pack." Liam was looking over the papers. All the kids died the same way the chimeras had here. 

"Not long after he left, Ewan sister turned up dead. The coroner had ruled it an animal attack. Theo was the last one to see her alive, or so they thought." Derek showed them the report of the hunters' deaths. "Kate was in New York around the same time. She had killed the hunters that were after her. I'm guessing she went to the pack in hopes that they would hide her or help her learn control. When Ewan denied her as well she went after that which is the most important to him. His sister Saoirse." 

Scott and Liam looked at all the reports. It made sense. The kills looked exactly like the guy in the gas station that Kira and Lydia found. "We tell Ewan he had the wrong person and offer to help him track Kate. We get Theo back alive." Liam wasn't sure this alpha would go for it but it was their best shot at getting his boyfriend back. "What do we do with her?" Derek looked over to Hayden before shrugging. "Give her back to Ewan and let him deal with her. He won't be happy that she failed him." 

Scott told Derek to set up the meeting while he told the pack what was happening. Hayden was starting to panic. She never counted on them figuring any of this out, hell she didn't even know any of it. But if they proved Theo was innocent before the men could kill him, then he'd be free. Free to be apart of the pack and to be with Liam. She couldn't let that happen.


	20. .20 The Trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. This is part one of a double update

Theo knew his time was limited. He could see his sealed fate in the eyes of the Scottish alpha before him. He wanted Theo dead. He wanted theo to pay for a crime he did not commit. There was no convincing him otherwise. He had made up his mind, his companions agreeing with him. Theo wouldn’t not get to say goodbye to Liam. He wouldn’t get to kiss his baby wolf one last time. Those things were a luxury Theo was not fit for. At least not in the eyes of the alpha.

The tall red head had entered the room some time after pulling the bald man out. He had a black wooden box in his hands. The tall man gave Theo a sadistic smile. He knew what was in the box, he knew what it would do to Theo, and he couldn’t wait. “The beta had tried to hide it in the sewers. I had Conner get it.” The alpha nodded but did not speak. 

He took the box from the red head and set it aside on a table. Theo feared what was in the box. He could only guess what they had planned to do to him. They believed he killed their sister. They believed he let the doctors rip her apart. They more than likely planned on doing the same to Theo.

“Ewan?” The bald man stepped into the room, clutching a phone in his hand. Theo could pick up someone on the line but they weren’t talking. “What is it Murphy?” The alpha, Ewan, turned to the bald man. He sounded tried. “Derek Hale.” Murphy held out the phone. Theo perked up slightly. Derek was with the pack. This couldn’t be a coincidence. The pack was looking for him.

“Derek Hale, it’s been a long time.” Ewan had a fond smile on his face. It didn’t reach his eyes. Theo kept his head down but he focused his hearing, trying to pick up what Derek said. Unfortunately Ewan left the room before Theo couldn’t hear what Derek said.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of receiving your call?” Ewan had met Derek Hale when he was just a child. He had worked with Talia to bring down rogue betas from his pack that were attacking people in Beacon Hills. The Scottish alpha was saddened to hear of the Hale Pack’s demise.

“Ewan, I know you have Theo Raeken and I know the reason you took him.” Derek figured it would be best if he didn’t beat around the bush. Ewan wasn’t known for playing games. “And why does this concern you? The abomination wronged my pack and he will pay for it.” Ewan voice rose with anger. “He didn’t do it, but I know who did and I have proof.” This got the alpha’s attention.

“Speak fast boy!” Derek did his best to explain what he had found out. Before he had called Ewan to set up a meeting he met with Argent and Parrish. They looked over the files of Saorise. They tried to work out the timeline of her death to Theo’s arrival in Beacon Hills. He knew he would need to give the alpha reasonable doubt in order to get a meeting. 

From what the three men worked out, at the Saorise’s death, Theo would have been in Beacon Hills for at least a day. He couldn’t have been there to kill her then back in time for school. No matter what the chimera was capable of, teleportation wasn’t a skill he had.

“You have proof to back this up?” Ewan has always been a fair man. He would never kill if there was a chance the person was innocent. If Derek could provide the proof to back up his claim, Ewan would let the boy go. “I have proof, and a lead on the real killer.” Ewan consider it for a moment. Derek was very much like his mother, he wouldn’t protect a killer. 

“Meet me at the preserve meeting ground, bring that girl.” Ewan pulled the phone away, ready to hand up when he thought of something else. “And Derek, only you, your alpha, and the boy’s mate may be present at this meeting. My brothers and I will be the only ones from the Rose pack.” Derek agreed and hung up.

Ewan walked back into the room Theo was tied up in. “Move the boy to the car. Derek Hale may have just proved his innocence.” Murphy looked ready to explode. “Are you sure Ewan?” The redhead asked. “Yes Finn, now do as I said. We have a meeting to attend.” Ewan grabbed the black box and left the room. Murphy and Finn untied Theo and pulled him from the room.

Theo didn’t let himself feel relief, at least not yet. There was a chance this was a plot to get Theo to a place the pack could rescue him. There was still a chance he could die. He just hoped Derek wasn’t bluffing and was capable of proving Theo didn’t kill Saorise. 

“Are you sure he will listen to what we have to say?” Liam was sitting in the back of Derek’s Camaro. His leg bouncing anxiously. At first he was relieved that they had a chance to save Theo, but then he started to wonder if this alpha would hold true to his word. 

“Ewan isn’t one to kill without irrefutable proof.” Derek left it at that. He had nothing else to offer the beta for comfort. Liam wanted to trust the man but he was having a hard time finding comfort in anything. He needed Theo to be safe. He needed to know that when they left this meeting, he would be taking Theo with him. Alive.

The ride to the meeting place, a place no one has heard of except for Derek, was quiet. Scott was in the passenger seat staring out the window. The alpha would never admit to it but he was worried Ewan would not listen. He worried they wouldn't be able to save Theo. 

Derek was unreadable. As usual he had a scowl on his face. The evolved wolf knew the Rose alpha would listen as long as Derek gave him something to listen to. He just worried if it was enough to save Theo.

Hayden was sat next to Liam. Her hands bound with a cuffs made of mountain ash. She hadn't said a single word since asking what they were gonna do with her. No one told her that Ewan had requested her presence. She was afraid and everyone in the car could smell it. She was also planning. Planning a way out of this alive and planning on making sure Theo didn't live to see the end of today. 

Liam was uncharacteristically quiet. Normally he be blabbing out things about the plan and how it could go wrong. His mind was doing that. Telling him every scenario that could happen and just how many ways it could go wrong. Each one ended with Theo dead. His stomach churned making bile rise up and burn his throat. 

“We're here.” Derek pulled to a stop and put his car in park. Liam leaned between the seats to survey the area. They were in a large clearing, the only thing to be seen was a huge stump of a tree. “Are we at the nemeton?” Scott questioned, unease clear in his voice. 

“No. This is just an old tree that was cut down by my family. My mother used it as a meeting ground for packs who preferred privacy.” The place looked undisturbed and eerie. Like something was lurking in the woods around them, waiting for them to drop their guard. Liam didn't like it. “Ewan should be here soon.” Derek opened his door and got out, walking to the passenger side to wait for Scott. 

Liam go out of the car and looked around. Trying to calm his nerves. He felt like he was being watched. “They’re coming.” Derek walked to the tree without another word. Scott got Hayden out of the car and walked her to the tree. Liam couldn’t move. He heard a car approaching making his heartbeat pick up. His nose immediately picked up Theo’s scent. It was laced with fear and sadness. 

The dark, expensive looking, car pulled to a stop. Liam held his breath before walking over to Scott and Derek. He needed to see Theo, he needed to know he was ok. An older man with silver hair got out of the car. He wore a dark tailored suit that showed he was well built. He walked up to Derek.

“Derek Hale.” He held his hand out to Derek who took it and shook it firmly. “Ewan Ròs.” Derek stepped back when the alpha moved onto Scott. “And this must be the true alpha Scott McCall.” Ewan held his hand out to Scott, a curious look dancing in his eyes. “Mr.Ròs.” Scott didn’t say anything more. “Is this the boy’s mate?” Ewan looked Liam over. 

Suddenly Liam felt like he was underdressed and very much out of place. Like a child getting to sit at the adults table before he’s ready. “Yes, this is Liam Dunbar. He’s Scott’s first _bitten_ beta.” Derek put emphasis on the word bitten, implying Scott had other betas. “Very well.” Ewan made a quick gesture towards the car. 

The passenger side door open and a tall redhead stepped out. “Finnegan, bring the boy.” The man, Finnegan, opened the back door and pulled Theo from the car. They had him bound with mountain ash cuffs, much like Hayden was. Other than a fearful look in Theo’s eyes, he looked ok. “Murphy, bring me the box.” Another man got out of the car. Clutched in his hands was a black box. Liam figured it held the sword. The beta had to fight to hold back a growl. He didn’t like that they had the sword.  

“You said you had proof, show me.” Ewan gestured to the tree stump. Derek nodded and pulled the folded papers from his pocket. “Saorise was killed during the summer. From what you know, Theo was the last to see her alive. I don’t think that’s true.” Derek showed him a surveillance photo that showed Theo leaving the park, and then another of a person approaching Saorise. 

“Kate Argent came to you for help around the same time the Doctors were killing teens.” Derek didn’t ask but Ewan confirmed it anyway. “After you turned her away, she went to Saorise. More than likely to talk her into trying to convince you to help her.” Ewan seemed to catch on to what Derek was saying. “She killed Saorise when she refused.” Derek nodded. “Saorise would never go against you. If you said no then she knew it was no.”

Derek handed the alpha another paper. “Kate was last seen in Beacon Hills not to long ago. She has a week head start, but her brother and I will help you track her. Only if you give Theo back and leave him be.” Derek crossed his arms and stared at the alpha. Ewan was going over the paper Derek gave him. It was a print out of Kate at a gas station. It showed what road she was, and at the bottom Parrish had wrote what direction she left in. 

“Bring the here.” Finnegan tugged Theo along roughly. Stopping next to Ewan. “It seems we have the wrong murderer.” Ewan pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked Theo’s cuffs. “For your sake boy, you better hope Kate Argent is the one we are looking for.” Theo nodded but didn’t move, at least not till Ewan stepped aside.

Theo rushed to Liam and embraced him. Taking in his scent, feeling himself relax. Liam gripped Theo tight. His heart racing in his chest. He didn’t want to let Theo go, not now not ever. “As for the girl, we’ll take her. Her sister should be waiting back in New York.” Hayden couldn’t help but glare at Theo and Liam. 

It should be her that Liam was clinging to. She should be the one going home with him. Not Theo. “We also have something for you. A promise to leave the boy alone.” Ewan grabbed the box from Murphy and placed it on the table. He undid the clasps and opened the lid. The blade caught glimmered as it caught the sun rays. 

Liam pulled Theo behind him. He was going to destroy that sword. Melt it down to nothing. “I’d hide this better.” Ewan held the sword out, blade pointing at the ground, for Liam to take. Liam reached for it. Mind racing with a hundred different things he wanted to do to the sword. His hand barely wrapped around the handle before Hayden was lunging forward and forcing it into the ground. 

Everyone watched as the ground cracked towards Theo. A large hole opening at his feet, a hand poking out clawing at the dirt. “Theo! Run!” Liam le the sword go and rushed forward. He shoved Theo hard in the chest, sending the scared chimera back. Hayden roared and tried to rush at Theo. Scott tackled her and Derek tried to pull the sword from the ground. It wouldn’t budge. 

Tara clawed her way out of the hole, standing up slowly. Her dark dirty hair covered most of her face, but there was no mistaking what she was looking at. Theo stared at her in horror. He made Liam break the sword in hopes he’d never have to face her again. But here she was, ready to drag him back to hell, ready to rip her heart from his chest. 

Liam turned to Tara and roared. She would have to get through him to get to Theo. “The sword won’t budge!” Derek, now assisted by Finnegan, was still trying to pull the sword from the ground. “Break it!” Liam rushed Tara, lifting her up easily. She clawed at him, calling Theo’s name. Derek gripped the handle of the sword and twisted it. 

Slowly the sword started to fall apart. Liam shoved Tara back into the hole. Just as the ground started to close a hand closed around Liam’s wrist, pulling him forward. Theo called out to him, Scott scrambled to get up. Derek ran forward, hand reaching for Liam. Hayden sat in shock and watched as Liam was drug into the hole with Tara. Just as Derek reached the hole it closed. _Sealing Liam in hell._


	21. .21 The Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part two of the double update

The clearing was quiet, even the wind held its breath. The ground was smooth and unbroken. No trace of what had just happened was present. The sword sat at Finnegan’s feet, broken into multiple pieces. Theo was on his back propped up on his elbows. Eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest. Derek stood over the place the hole to hell once was. His hands stretched out in front of him, still reaching for Liam.Scott had fallen back down onto one knee. His mind was working too fast and too slow all at once. Hayden sat, shaking from head to toe. Her eyes kept blinking, she was praying one time she’d blink and Liam would still be standing there. 

“We have to. He can’t. She’s gonna.” Theo couldn’t form a sentence. He was in too much shock. Liam was in hell, with his sister. The sword was useless. “We have to get him out.” Theo crawled on his knees to the place the hole was. He started clawing at the ground, digging a small hole. He kept yelling, screaming they had to get him out. “Theo?” Scott’s mind started to work normally. 

He broke watching Theo on his hands and knees, digging to try and save Liam.  They all knew it was pointless, even Theo. “Theo, we can’t get to him like that.” Scott walked over to Theo and started to tug him to his feet. Theo cried out Liam’s name. “Theo!” Scott roared, flashing his eyes. Theo stopped immediately and looked at Scott.

“We’ll find a way to get him back. I promise you Theo.” Scott didn’t look like he believed his promise but he had to convince Theo. “We’ll go to the skinwalkers if we have to.” Theo nodded slowly, trusting his alpha. He had to believe they’d get him back. 

“He’s really…” Hayden stammered, pointing to the ground. Theo growled and lunged at her. He pinned her down and swung at her, catching her in the jaw. “It’s your fault!” He swung again. “Liam’s in hell because of you!” Another punch to the face. Theo kept hitting her, watching as blood coated her face. He could feel her bones breaking, her skin splitting. 

He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to beat the life from her. He wanted to make her pay for what she did to Liam. “Theo stop!” Scott yelled. He wanted to make Hayden pay but not like this. Scott stepped towards him but was stopped by Ewan. The Scottish alpha grabbed Theo and pulled him off of Hayden.

“We will make her suffer. Everyday your mate is in hell, she will suffer.” Theo was breathing hard, his anger still boiling in his chest, but he believed Ewan. He knew the alpha would make Hayden suffer for what she has done. “Murphy, gather the sword. We will take it to Sandā. She fixed it once maybe she can fix it again.” Ewan turned to Scott and told him about the kitsune they had on call. She was the one that fixed the sword for them previously. He promised to call the pack once they had the sword.

Murphy and Finnegan grabbed Hayden and hauled her to her feet. Her face was badly bruised and broken, covered in dirt and blood. She made no effort to stand on her own so the two wolves dragged her to the car and shoved her into the back seat. They got in after her and waited for Ewan.

“I will call soon.” Ewan clapped Scott on the shoulder before turning away. With them gone Theo broke. He dropped to his knees and started to sob. His whole body shook. “We have to tell the pack. They need to know.” Scott started to pull his phone out, but he stopped when he heard Theo speak. “It should have been me.” Scott knelt down next to Theo and pulled him into an embrace. 

“No it shouldn't of. You don't deserve that Theo. No one does.” Theo clung to Scott, soaking through the alpha's shirt with his tears. “We have to get him out. You don't know what it's like, what she'll do to him.” Scott held on to him tighter, the scent of Theo's fear assaulting his nose. “We will Theo, but we have to tell the pack.” Scott, with the help of Derek, walked Theo to the car. The chimera wanted to stay there, with Liam.

When they reached the loft Theo was the first one out of the car. He figured the faster they told the pack, the faster they could figure out a way to bring Liam back. Derek and Scott followed him into the building and up to the loft. When they entered the pack all rushed to Theo and asked if he was ok. Theo shook his head and moved to stand to the side. He couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“What happened?” Stiles looked at the two wolves. “Where’s Liam?” The pack was silent as Scott looked at them all with sad eyes. “There was a problem. We were able to convince the Rose alpha that Theo was innocent. He let him go and was giving us back Kira’s sword.” Scott clenched his fist tight, claws digging into his palm. Theo choked back a sob. “Hayden took the sword and tried to send Theo back to hell. Liam fought Theo’s sister as I tried to get the sword out of the ground.” Derek stopped and took a deep breath.

“He told me to break the sword as he rushed to shove her back into the ground. I did what he said. I thought it was over when she went in and the ground started to close but she reached up and drug Liam in after her.” Derek looked broken. Stiles stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get him back Derek. It’s not your fault.” Derek looked up at Stiles. Stiles could see that the wolf didn’t believe him. 

“Ewan is working on putting the sword back together, but just in case that doesn’t work I’m gonna go talk to Deaton. Maybe he knows of another way to get him back.” Scott found his voice. He had to be strong for his pack. He had to be the alpha. “Theo, I think you should come with me.” Theo nodded and walked out without a single word. 

“Is he ok?” Mason stepped up next to Scott, watching Theo walk away. “He’s worried about Liam being in hell with his sister. The best thing we could do right now is get Liam back.” Scott patted Mason on the back. Corey stepped up and wrapped his arm around Mason. The teen was trying hard to hold it together. Mason couldn’t believe Hayden would do such a thing, but mostly he couldn’t believe Liam got caught in the crossfire. 

“Call me with any news from Ewan.” Scott looked at Derek who was still staring at his hands. “Yeah, sure.” Scott walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stiles is right. This wasn’t your fault. It was Hayden’s, all of it.” Derek nodded but didn’t reply. Scott sighed and walked away to catch up to Theo.

“Can we take your bike? My truck um… It smells like um…” Theo couldn’t get the words out. “Sure.” Scott and Theo climbed onto Scott’s bike and took off, neither caring to put on a helmet. The last thing on their mind was their own safety. They just wanted to get Liam back. 

~*~

Ewan had called ahead to ask for a meeting with Sandā. She was a kitsune that was nearly a thousand years old. He had worked with her many times. They had saved each others’ life multiple times. He owed her and she owed him. They called in favors once in awhile but this was the biggest favor he had ever asked, and he was about to ask again.

When the door to her office opened up he stepped in and bowed. She returned the gesture and asked him to take a seat. His brothers flanked him, keeping a watchful eye. The kitsune was writing things down so the Scottish alpha waited till she spoke. He always showed her respect. 

“Ewan,  how did it go? Did you get your sister’s killer.” She spoke in Japanese, a language Ewan only knew because of her. “The boy was innocent but the true killer has been brought to my attention.” Ewan leaned forward in his seat, eyes pleading before he spoke. “I’ve come to ask for another favor. I know I’ve asked for a lot but an innocent boy is trapped in hell because of my need for vengeance.”

Sandā knew what he’d ask, just by looking at the box in Finnegan’s hands. “It was not me who fixed the sword Ewan. I had to call in favors of my own, favors of which are now paid in full. I’m sorry I can’t help you this time.” She gave him a sympathetic smile before wishing him luck and sending him away.

Sandā was his only hope at fixing that sword. He had no other connections, at least none that could help him. Without her he couldn’t help the McCall pack get their beta back. He had to call Derek and tell him they had to find another way. 

~*~

The pack stayed behind to try and look for another way to get Liam back. The pulled out all the books Derek had. Lydia and Stiles were on laptops looking up everything and anything. Everyone was silent as they worked. The sound of pages turning and keys being pressed were the only sounds in the room.

The silence was disturbed by a phone ringing. Everyone checked theirs’ before looking around. Derek pulled his out and slid the answer the green button to answer. “Ewan?” Derek stood up to take a few steps into another room. He wanted privacy from the pack. Only Malia, Ethan, Jackson, and Isaac could hear what was being said. 

“Did you get the sword fixed?” Derek knew the answer just by the silence that followed. Ewan heaved a heavy sigh before speaking. “No Lad, I couldn’t. The kitsune I had asked didn’t have the power to fix it, she called in a few favors of her own. She can’t ask them to do it again I’m afraid.” Derek tried not to growl but he was beyond pissed off. 

This wasn’t Hayden’s fault, or his own, it was Ewan’s. Ewan should have looked into his sister’s death better. He should have turned over every rock and stone to find who did it. He shouldn’t have acted on a hunch. If he had just did a better job, none of them would be in this situation. 

Hayden would be with her sister wherever she ran off to. Liam and Theo would be at home happy and together. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia would be getting ready to move on with their lives. Nothing would be wrong. 

“Thanks Ewan.” Derek hung up on the alpha. He normally showed more respect but at this moment he didn’t care. The Scottish alpha had done enough, all because he wanted vengeance. Derek had to call Scott and tell him. Derek searched his phone for the teens number, clicking it and listened to it ring as he tried to think of what to say.

~*~  
Scott and Theo had gotten to the clinic at the same time that Deaton was closing to go to lunch. The vet had greeted them warmly, his smile faltering when he saw the looks on their faces. He turned his key and unlocked the door, letting them in. Scott didn’t know what to say or how to ask. How do you ask about opening a hole to hell?

“What’s wrong?” Deaton cut straight to the point. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to offer what help he could. “Liam was dragged to hell and the sword was broken. We need a way to get him out if the Rose alpha can’t get the sword fixed.” Theo talked before Scott could. If Deaton could help he wanted to get to the point rather then beat around the bush. 

“I’m not sure I can help with that but I will look through all the books and scripts I have.” Deaton was afraid he would have nothing to offer. He knew what Liam meant to the pack and he hated to see Scott and even Theo so broken from his loss. He wanted to help but opening gates to hell was not something he was familiar with.

“What ever you can dig up will help.” Scott smiled, turning away when his phone rang. “Theo looked at the screen as Scott went to answer. It was Derek, and hopefully he had good news. “Did Ewan call?” Scott put his phone on speaker so Theo didn’t have to strain to hear. “I just got off the phone with him. Scott…” Derek sighed, the line silent for a moment. “He couldn’t fix the sword.” Theo’s heart shattered.

Liam may be stuck in hell with his sister, and it was all his fault. “I think we need to go to the skinwalkers. They fixed the sword last time. Maybe they can do it again.” Theo didn’t like the sound of that. The skinwalkers were the ones who sent him to hell in the first place. They were the ones who gave Kira the power to send him to his sister. 

“I think that would be best Scott. None of these books have anything about hell or how to open a gate to it.” Derek said the same thing. The pack was having no luck. All the rituals required the summoning of a demon which they didn’t think would be helpful. Most of the things they read said that opening a gate to hell would release more demons into the world.

Scott told the pack to gear up for a trip to New Mexico. Deaton promised to keep looking, Lydia and Ethan promised to do the same. They couldn’t give up on finding other ways. The rest of the pack told Scott they would meet at his house once they were ready to go. Scott thanked the vet before leaving with Theo.

It didn’t take the pack long to get ready for a day trip. Isaac was the only one to complain about being stuck in a jeep with Stiles. Mason, Corey, Jackson and Theo were in Mason’s car. Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Derek decided to take Theo’s truck. It was less likely to break down, and it fit them all comfortably. Stiles of course argued that his jeep would make it but he was out voted. 

No one spoke the whole drive. Each car was quiet, the only sound was the hum of the engines. Theo’s mind was racing with all the memories of hell. Everything his sister did. All of it Liam had to suffer through now. Only good thing was that Hayden would suffer with him. 

The rest of the pack was thinking mostly the same thing. What were they going to do if the skinwalkers couldn’t or wouldn’t help? How would they bring Liam back? Scott was worried what Theo would do if they couldn’t bring him back. 

Night had fallen by the time they pulled into the clearing in the hills of Shiprock, New Mexico. The cars had a thick layer of dust coating them. Everyone was edgy and wound tightly. They could feel the warning in the air. They were not welcome here. They were in danger if they stayed. Theo could feel the sparks of magic in the air.

Scott stood at the point of the pack, flanked by Isaac and Derek, backed by Stiles. Jackson and Theo flanked Isaac and Derek. Mason and Corey flanked Theo. They were waiting, prepared for a fight. Scott searched the area for a sign of the three woman. He thought about calling them out, or roaring, but he was silenced by the ground breaking.  
The pack tensed as the skinwalkers began to crawl their way out of the ground. Their hands broke through first.  Allowing them to push their way up from the ground. One in the front, two flanking, and one in the back. “I thought you said there were three of them!” Theo moved up more to take Isaac’s side. “Last I was here there were only three!” Scott stood ready to fight. 

The skinwalkers were completely out of the ground, each lifting their staffs from the ground. They readied them for a fight. Something metal caught the moon light reflecting back at them. “We didn’t come to fight! We need your help!” The one in the front placed the end of her staff on the ground and looked at each member of the pack. 

“Great numbers to ask for help.” Her voice had an echo sound to it. Scott looked at the pack, a silent command in his eyes. He wanted them to stand down. “We’re all here to ask for your help. A member of my pack, someone innocent, is trapped. He was trapped by a sword you put together.” Isaac handed Scott the box Ewan had given them before they left. 

Scott opened it and placed the pieces on the ground. When he stood the skinwalkers began to walk forward. “We fixed this sword to send him to his sister. We fix it, he goes back.” The skinwalkers pointed to Theo. Theo had feared this would be the price of fixing the sword. “He’s not going back.” Scott growled. He wasn’t sending anyone back.

“He goes back or the boy stays in his place.” All three spoke at once, their voice holding power. They wouldn’t fix the sword without a soul to send to hell. Theo stepped up to agree but Scott turned to him and flashed his eyes.

Scott was about to speak again when his eyes caught something. “Kira?” He leaned sideways to look at the girl in the back. She looked up and dropped the fur hood that hid her face in darkness. It was Kira. “Kira, you have to get them to help. Liam is stuck in hell.” Scott pleaded watching a Kira walked up to him. “Scott? What are you doing here? Why is Theo here?” 

She looked like she was waking up from a dream. “I’m here to get your sword fixed. Theo is here to save Liam.” Kira looked to Theo who shied under her gaze. She had known him as the bad guy. She wasn’t around to see him change. “Kira, he’s pack and Liam’s mate.” Kira went wide eyed. “He’s what?” She looked at Scott, then to Stiles.

“He changed Kira. He helped the pack. He’s proven himself.” Scott tried to reason with her. “You trust him?” Scott, Stiles, Mason, Corey, and Malia all nodded. “We all do.” Kira took her time, studying each of their faces. When she was done she nodded and turned to the skinwalkers. “Can’t you fix the sword without sending someone to hell?”

The skinwalkers repeated what they said earlier. All of them retreating back to the place they came out of the ground. “I’m sorry Scott.” Kira turned and walked to them, taking her place at the back. The wind picked up and they disappeared, taking the packs last shred of hope with them.  
~*~

The pack gathered at the clearing where Liam had been trapped in hell. Stiles stood with Lydia, Isaac stood with Scott. Jackson and Ethan stood together, three steps behind the pack. Mason and Corey stood together, hand in hand as they held back tears. Derek and Malia stood with Theo, flanking him. 

Scott kept trying to find words to say, but what do you say at something like this. _”I’m sorry we couldn’t bring you out. I’m sorry you’re suffering cause we couldn’t keep your boyfriend safe.”_ Scott wouldn’t nowhere to start. No words fit this situation. 

Stiles, who normally had something to say, couldn’t think of a single thing. Did he say goodbye, or did he promise to get Liam out? Does he talk about the good times he’s had with Liam? He was rendered speechless. No else seemed to know either. Everything was silent, except for the sobs coming from Theo and Mason. They were broken and filled with loss.

“Send me back.” Theo’s voice was hoarse and rough. He had spent most of the ride home crying silently in the back seat. When he got home he had to tell Liam’s parents what happened. He spent the rest of the night crying in Liam’s bed, listening to the painful cries of Liam’s mom down the hall. 

In the morning Scott called a meeting. He had the pack meet at the clearing. He didn’t tell them anything he just walked over to the tree. They all understood. It was a memorial for Liam. This broke Mason, he began to cry. He had held it at bay for to long. 

Scott looked at Theo. “I’m not sending you..” Theo cut him off with a growl. “Better me than him. I’m meant to be down there! I should be rotting not Liam!” Theo yelled, his voice breaking. He couldn’t stand to know what was happening to Liam. He knew the pain, the fear, Liam was feeling. He knew what his sister was doing. “Send me back!” 

Scott moved to Theo, a reply on the tip of his tongue. Theo opened his mouth to speak over Scott. Both teens were silenced by the sound of rumbling. They looked around to see the ground cracking and breaking apart. Slowly the cracks became bigger. Theo and Scott stepped back watching the ground open up to a large hole. 

Theo was waiting to see his sister pop out and drag him down. He half believed the skinwalkers had heard what he said and came to do as he wanted. He was ready to go back, as long Liam was free to go home. Scott was ready to fight for both his betas. The pack stepped up to flank both boys. Everyone was ready to fight. All of them watched the ground as a hand broke free of the clumps of dirt. 

A second hand broke free and slowly the person clawed their way out. When the upper half of the body emerged everyone gasped. The shaggy hair matching only one person. “Liam?” Theo gasped out, stepping forward to pull him up. He stopped mid step when Liam looked up and opened his eyes. There was a collective gasp as Liam’s eyes glowed. He stood from the ground and looked at the pack. Red eyes glowing bright and powerful.


	22. .22 Take It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me.

Liam thought it was over, he thought he saved Theo. He watched with a smile as Tara went into the hole and the ground started to close. He didn’t even have time to fight back when her hand clamped around his wrist. She had a vice like grip as she tugged him forward and into the ground. He watched in horror as the ground closed and sealed him in. He knew there was no way out. Derek broke the sword. He was trapped in hell.

~*~  
Liam woke to a whispered echo. It was muffled by the small, enclosed space he was in. He turned onto his stomach and army crawled to the metal door. He pushed it to find it wouldn’t give. He started to hit it, opened handed, hoping to break it open. His hand was bleeding and most likely broken by the time it popped open. 

Liam crawled out to find he was in a body locker in the morgue. The room was lit by a single exam light, that had a greenish tint to it. It cast weird shadows around the room making it feel like Liam wasn’t alone. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The beta carefully made his way to the doors, listening for any sign of someone else. 

He peeked out into the hall, looking left then right before stepping into the hall. The voice he heard earlier was echoing down the hall, now he could make out what it was saying. “Theo.” It was a taunting echo, calling for Theo. Liam followed it down the hall.

He took the elevator up to the first floor of the hospital. The voice was louder here. It was accompanied by the sound of foot falls. Someone was running. Liam ran towards the sound, rounding the corner to see Theo struggling to open the front doors. He looked terrified, checking over his shoulder for whoever called his name. 

Liam took a step towards him. Pausing when he saw Tara appear behind Theo. She called his name making the chimera turn to face her. He opened his mouth to speak but the sound turned to a choking sound. Liam ran over to him. He reached him just in time to see Tara rip Theo's heart from his chest. She held it in her bloody hand, watching as it beat for a second longer. Theo slumped to the floor, a pained look on his face. His eyes locked on to his sister's face. 

“Theo!” Liam shouted as he woke up in the body locker again. He didn't waste time slamming his hand into the door. This time he used all his strength to punch it. He had to get Theo. He had to protect him. He couldn't let Tara do this to him, not this Theo.

Liam ran out of the morgue and headed straight for the elevator. He jammed his finger into the button. When the elevator opened to the lobby Liam ran for Theo. He reached him just in time to block him from Tara. “No! I won’t let you!” Liam shoved her, sending her flying down the hall. He roared and charged at her. Just as he reached her she had disappeared.

Liam spun around looking for her, he looked everywhere but he couldn’t see her. “Where is she?” Liam looked to Theo. Theo was facing away from him, standing rigid. “Theo?” Liam took a step towards his boyfriend. The chimera slumped to the floor, his chest had a gaping hole where his heart should have been. Tara was standing over him, Theo’s still beating heart clutched in her hand. 

Liam had no time to react before he is waking up in the body locker again. Liam now understood the look of pure fear in Theo’s eyes every time Liam had threatened to put him back in the ground. If this is what Theo went through all those weeks, Liam didn’t blame him for wanting the sword to be destroyed. This was more than hell, it was pure torture.

Liam could hear the muffled sounds of Theo running and the taunting echo of Tara’s voice. The only thing on the wolf’s mind as he broke free of the locker was keeping her away from Theo. He’d do whatever it took to keep Theo from being hurt further. He had been through enough, he didn’t deserve this. Not anymore, not this Theo.

Liam ran through the halls, chasing after Tara and Theo. Each time he was too late. Tara always got to Theo first. Liam had to of ran through the halls a hundred times. He was never fast enough. The image of Theo's pained face was burned into his memory. Liam couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of seeing Theo die, tired of seeing him in pain. He had had enough.

“Tara! Please, just stop?” Liam walked up to her, grabbing her wrist. Her fingers were starting to dig into Theo's chest. “You want his heart, I get that.” Liam pulled her hand away and turned her to face him. “Take mine. I gave it to him the first time he saved me.” Liam let her hand fall and placed his hand over his heart. “It's his now, so,” Liam let his claws grow, “Take it.” He shoved his hand into his chest, swallowing the scream of pure agony that bubbled in his throat. He wrapped his fingers around his heart and pulled it from his chest. “Here.” Liam dropped to the ground at Theo's feet. His heart falling from his bloody hand and rolling to the side. 

Liam woke in the body locker. He frantically checked his body, finding no trace of ripping his heart out. It was like it never happened. Liam wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. How long would he have to watch Theo get his heart ripped out? How long till Tara gave up and left him in peace? 

Liam forced the locker door open and climbed out. He took a moment to listen for Tara and Theo. He followed the sound of heavy breathing outside to the hall. Tara had Theo pinned to a wall, her hand over his heart. She seemed to be waiting, eyes focused on Liam. The beta approached her slowly, he didn’t want her to rip into Theo. 

When he was next to Theo he placed his hand on Theo shoulder and smiled at him. “I love you Theo.” Before the chimera could answer Liam was shoving his hand into his own chest and ripping his heart out. He held it out to Tara with a pained smile. “Take it.” His body dropped to the floor. Liam woke in the locker again. Still no trace of his previous act to be found. He had managed to save Theo twice. If ripping his own heart out is what it took to keep her away from Theo then he would do it a hundred times.

Liam ran around the hospital looking for Theo. He checked each room he passed, retraced his steps. He was running out of time. Tara was gonna rip into him and he wouldn’t be able to stop it. “Theo!” Liam called out as he ran down another hallway. “Liam?” Theo’s voice was nothing more than a broken whisper. “Liam please?” Liam ran faster. Skidding around a turn to see Theo pinned to the floor, his sister straddling his legs. Her hand was digging into his chest. “Liam! Don’t! Let her take it, it’s hers.” 

Liam ignored Theo and kept his focus on Tara. “Tara leave him alone.” Liam kneeled by Tara and grabbed her hand. He pulled it away from Theo and forced her to look at him. “Leave him alone.” Liam kept a hold of her hand as he forced his free hand into his chest. He turned her hand over so the palm was facing up. She tilted her head to the side, giving him a curious look. It was the first emotion she's showed. “Take mine.” Liam ripped his heart out and placed it in her hand. 

When Liam confronted Tara the next time he didn't waste time talking. He walked up to her and pulled her hand away from Theo's chest. He told Theo he loved him then placed Tara's hand over his own heart. “Take it.” She paused for only a second before digging her fingers into his chest and ripping his heart out. 

Every time Liam woke up he knew he was keeping Theo from suffering. He knew Theo at one point deserved what he got. He had done things that were unforgivable. He had hurt the people Liam loved and cared for. He did it all to gain power. But when Liam brought him back, he could see something changed in the chimera. 

He didn't want power anymore, he just wanted to stay alive. He helped them fight. When he was given a chance to run, he stayed. He protected Liam even when he said he wouldn't. No one forced him to stick around to help Scott against the ghost riders, but he stayed and he fought. 

With the hunters and the Anuk-ite, he could have left, but he stayed. Now Liam knew he stayed for him but he still stayed. He didn't try to get Liam to leave with him. He didn't try and screw over the pack. He did right by them and that was enough to prove to Liam he changed for the better. This was a Theo he'd suffer for.

Liam looked at Tara. She had Theo pinned to an autopsy table. Her hand was placed over his heart, but her attention was on Liam. The beta was crawling out from the locker. He knew she was waiting for him to change his mind. He figured it out around the 15th time she ripped his heart out.  She was waiting for Liam to stop trying to protect Theo. For him to let her have his heart like she wants, but he can't do that. Theo suffered enough at her hands. 

“It's not gonna happen.” Liam walked up to her and stood ready. “I won't ever stop taking his place. I know that what he did to you was wrong. I know you want your vengeance but this Theo isn't the one who did that to you. This Theo is someone who sacrificed himself to save me. This Theo helped my pack live to see another day. This Theo,” Liam glanced at Theo with a smile. “This Theo can have my heart, even if it means you rip it out of my chest for the rest of eternity. I'll never stop taking his place because I know he'd do the same for me.” 

Liam stepped closer, putting himself between the siblings. “So go ahead. Take it. Take it and keep it. Take it and toss it away. Take it and use it. I don't care what you do with it, just leave him alone.” Tara pulled her hand away from Theo's chest and turned her full attention to Liam. She lifted her hand to his chest and watched him for a moment. Waiting for him to back down. He didn't and she ripped his heart from his chest, except this time he didn't feel it. 

When Liam woke he felt different. The air around him felt electrified. Like it was buzzing with power, or magic. Liam didn't like the feel of it. He moved to the door and started hitting it. It felt more solid, like something was braced against it. Liam was using all his strength to punch at it. After a few minutes it started to give, but there was dirt falling in through the cracks. 

Liam tried hard to push the door open. Coughing from all the dust the dirt created. He didn't understand where the dirt was coming from. Maybe it was another one of Tara's tests, to see if Liam would give up or dig himself out. He was determined to dig himself out. He used all his strength to push the door open. An avalanche of dirt and rocks buried him the second it was opened wide enough. 

Liam refused to give in. He's lasted this long he can go on. The beta used his claws to dig through the dirt. Pushing himself up with his knees. The power in the air grew stronger, like it was building up for something. Liam could feel it circling him, making the hairs on his body stand. He could feel a tingling buzz on his skin. It helped him push on. Gave him more strength to dig. 

Liam could see the ground opening up finally. Cracks of light showing him he was going that right way. A hole just wide enough to crawl through opened before it filled with dirt.. Liam forced his way through the dirt, hiding his face from the rocks and hard clumps that fell down. His hand broke free, giving him something to grab on to and pull himself up. 

When Liam stood up he was met by the pack, including Theo. They all looked at him, nothing but shock on their faces. Liam looked around him to see he was in the clearing where they met with the Rose alpha. He was unaware of the change to his wolf. No one spoke, they all just stared at him. “What's wrong?” Liam asked before blacking out and hitting the ground with a hard thud.


	23. .23 True Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna take a moment to say sorry for taking so long to update. I had planned to get back on schedule, but life had other plans. I won't go into details but I've had some family things to deal with on top of some health issues. Things are settling and I hope to start updating again. 
> 
> I originally planned on ending at 24 chapters but it looks like that may not be the case anymore. I hope you enjoy this and I'll be posting again soon. And again I'm sorry for dissappering

Theo was the first to move, rushing to Liam's side and trying to wake the beta. He had no clue how Liam got out and he didn't really care. They could worry about that after they made sure he was ok. The pack was too shocked to move. Liam climbed out of hell, something they thought was impossible, and now had the eyes of an alpha. 

Theo lifted Liam's head and placed it in his lap. He tried shaking the beta and tapping his face but Liam wasn't responding. “We need to get him to Deaton. Now.” Scott stepped forward to lift Liam but Theo stopped him. “I'll carry him.” Theo stood and lifted Liam bridal style, carrying the unconscious beta to his truck. With Mason's help, Theo placed Liam in the back seat. Everyone got in their cars and followed Derek out of the clearing and through the woods. Once on the main road Theo took point and sped to the clinic. He needed to make sure Liam was ok, he needed to know that it really was Liam. 

Deaton ran a full examination. He drew blood, he checked Liam's vitals, he even went as far as giving Liam a full body X-ray. Everything seemed normal. The only thing off about Liam was his change in eye color. “Are you sure his eyes were red?” Deaton asked for the eighth time. “Yes, unless we all imagined the same thing. Liam has alpha eyes.” Lydia was growing tired of this. “The only way we will know what happened is if Liam tells us. We just have to wait till he wakes up.” 

Theo didn’t leave Liam’s side. He wanted to be the first person Liam saw when he opened his eyes. Derek had called Ewan and let him know that Liam was out of hell. He had asked the alpha to bring Hayden to the clinic, Scott decided that her faith will rest with Liam. He was the one that suffered because of her decisions, he should be allowed to say whether she gets to go free or if they turn her over to the Rose Pack for punishment. 

By the time Hayden had got there the pack began to worry Liam wouldn’t wake up. He had been unresponsive for too long. Deaton wanted to take Liam to the hospital to get a PET scan and maybe even a MRI or CT scan. Deaton had called Melissa at the hospital and told her what had been going on. He asked her if there was anyway they could get a scan of his brain without the hospital knowing. She promised to call him as soon as there was an opening but the MRI machine was booked solid all day. 

Scott had suggested trying to go into his mind and bring him out that way but Deaton turned down the idea. It could cause more damage to Liam’s brain. Theo was just worried that what ever was keeping Liam from waking up had to do with his sister. He knew what she did to him, and why she did it. He didn’t know what she would do to Liam. How would she torture him when he did nothing to wrong her?

It was near two in the afternoon when Liam showed signs of waking up. The beta let out a soft groan, head turning away from the light streaming in through the windows. Theo moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder when he moved to roll over. The pack piled into the room one by one, all watching with bated breath. When Liam’s eyes finally opened they darted around quickly before landing on Theo. The teen gave a small smile before letting his eyes close again. “W-where am I?” Liam’s voice was rough, his throat dry and scratchy. “You’re at the animal clinic. Liam, do you remember anything from before you passed out?” Deaton’s voice was soft.

“Not really,” Liam coughed, “Can I have some water?” Mason rushed out of the room, muttering a quick, “Yeah.” Theo helped Liam sit up, moving him slowly to keep him from passing out again. Mason came back in and handed the paper cup to Theo. The chimera helped Liam drink the water, careful to not spill any on him. “What do you remember Liam?” Theo placed the cup down on the exam table and gave Liam his full attention. The room went silent as Liam began to recall what he remembered. 

“I remember waking up in the body locker after she um, after she took my heart.” Theo’s eyes went wide. “Why would she take your heart?” Tara wanted her heart back, which was in Theo’s chest, she had no reason to take Liam’s. “Because I told her too. I couldn’t watch her do it to you anymore, you didn’t deserve it.” Theo couldn’t help the shocked look on his face. Liam had willingly given up his heart for Theo. 

“I tried getting out of the locker but it was harder this time. I thought it was Tara testing me again. When it finally opened dirt started to fill up the locker. I tried to dig my way out. When I broke the surface I was in the clearing. That’s all I remember.” Liam looked to the pack, hoping they’d fill in the blanks. “You passed out after you got out of the hole. We brought you here to be checked out.” Scott stepped up next to Theo. 

“Liam I need you to show me your eyes.” Deaton rounded the table and looked at Liam. “What do you mean?” Liam was showing him his eyes, he was looking directly at him. “No Liam, your other eyes.” Liam finally understood, closing his eyes till he felt them burn with the shift. When he opened them things looked different. His vision was sharper than usual. “I see.” Deaton hummed to himself before looking to Scott. 

“I think your young beta here has followed in your footsteps Scott.” Deaton smiled like he had a secret. “I believe, Liam, that you are now a true alpha.” Liam’s eyes went wide. He looked to the pack, thinking this was some kind of joke but no one said anything. Theo grabbed a mirror from the counter behind him and held it up for Liam to see his eyes, still burning the alpha red color. 

“How?” Liam grabbed the mirror and looked at his eyes closer. “You know how a true alpha rises to power?” Liam nodded but he hadn’t done anything to show his strength. “Well I believe you showed your strength by crawling out of hell. You earned that chance by sacrificing yourself and taking Theo’s place.” Scott smiled at Liam when the new alpha looked at him. “What does this mean? Am I no longer apart of the pack?” 

Scott looked to Deaton than to Derek. Scott was still new to how packs worked but he figured Liam was still pack until he decided otherwise. “You’re still pack, as long as you want to be. Deucalion had an entire pack of alphas, I don’t think it really matters. My pack has a banshee, humans, evolved wolves, chimeras, and even a kanima, why not add another true alpha to it too.” Scott gave Liam his signature lopsided grin. “When you’re ready to be an alpha you have your own pack to lead.” Scott gestured to Mason and Corey who smiled at Liam. 

Deaton asked a few more questions before allowing Liam to leave with the pack. He wanted to get home and let his parents know he was ok. “We have one last issue to deal with.” Derek pulled Liam off to the side when the pack left the clinic. “Ewan brought Hayden here upon Scott’s request. He told us why all this happened and how Hayden was involved. I think you need to hear it before we decide what to do with her.” 

Derek led Liam to his car where Hayden was standing. Ewan and his brothers stood by her. “Another true alpha.” Ewan smiled at the new alpha. He didn’t know what else to say, at least till he knew how Liam felt towards him. “Derek said I needed to hear why Hayden was involved. I’d like this to be fast, my parents suffered enough.” Ewan nodded. He spoke like an alpha and carried himself like one. Ewan felt dumb from not seeing it before. 

“You know what led us to your mate so I’ll skip that. I had a few of my beta’s track your mate, I wanted to know if he did go to Scott McCall or if he went elsewhere. It took them awhile but they found out what happened and what he did to your pack. At first I was satisfied that he had been sent to hell, but I was notified a few weeks ago that he was set free. No one could tell me why.” 

Ewan could see Liam didn’t care about this, he wanted to know how Hayden got involved. “My beta told me that a member of the McCall pack had moved to a new state. She was alone and unprotected. I sent Finn and Murphy to get her sister, we were gonna use her to lure Hayden. It went wrong when hunters attacked the car she was in.” Hayden looked at the alpha angrily. She opened her mouth to argue. 

“I had Argent look into it. Hunters had been killing werecoytes in Arizona for two weeks. They got wind of Hayden and targeted her. She was to be shot on site.” Derek explained. When he heard the alpha’s story he worried the Rose pack would bend the truth to cover up what they did, so he asked the hunter to make some calls. Everything about Ewan’s story checked out. 

“We brought her to a house we were renting. We forced her to tell us about your mate. She had mentioned the sword. I sent a tracker to find it. It didn’t take him long to find your hiding spot.” Liam glared but let the alpha continue. “I had a kitsune restore it. I had planned to come to Beacon Hills and kill your mate with it but my brothers reminded me of the violence our sister suffered. I wanted him to feel the same pain she did, so I tortured Hayden till she agreed to bring the boy to us.” Hayden looked to Liam, pleading silently for him to understand.

“How did she get blue eyes?” Liam could picture what they did to some degree but it didn’t explain Hayden’s eyes. “We had caught a young hunter near her house. She was sent to look for Hayden’s pack. She was the one that told the hunters that Hayden was a werewolf. We brought her to Hayden to kill. I needed to know that she would follow orders.” Derek confirmed the story as well. “My mother told me when I was younger, that there are millions of myths about our eyes. One of them was that our eyes change when we feel remorse for taking a life we saw no reason to. My eyes changed because I felt guilty for someone's death. Malia’s changed because she killed her family in attempt to save her own life. Even Peter feels guilt for killing Laura.” Liam nodded. Mason had told him this myth, when he asked why Theo’s eyes didn’t change. It wasn’t till later that Theo told him a chimera’s eyes won’t change since they’re not real werecreatures.

“Hayden didn’t kill an innocent, she just thought she did so she feels the guilt.” Hayden stared in shock, she couldn’t believe anything she was hearing. “You know everything else that has happened. We made our threats, and sent her here to bring the boy to us. When she failed we stepped in and took him. Once I had him I called my pack and told them to release the sister. She’s in a hospital in Arizona, she made a full recovery.”

Ewan looked Liam straight in the eye, holding his gaze as he spoke. “I wanted revenge for my sister’s murder, and I acted without knowing one hundred percent that your mate had killed her. Because of my lack of knowledge you and your mate were hurt, but I never told her to send him back. Her actions after we had your mate in our custody are of her own accord.” Liam focused his hearing as the alpha spoke. Not once did his heart beat falter. Liam looked to Derek. “You fact checked all of this?” Derek nodded. He wanted to make sure before he allowed anyone to pass judgement.

“I didn’t have choice Liam. He threatened to kill Clarke.” Hayden needed to make him understand. Needed Liam to see everything she did was out of her control. “Do you know what I learned having I.E.D?” Hayden shook her head, not sure what his anger issues had to do with what happened. “I learned that no matter what happens, you have a choice. You have a choice in what you do. I can’t always control how I get angry, or how bad my reaction will be, but I can control what I do.” 

It took Liam becoming a werewolf to realize that he had control over what he did when he was angry. He could act out and destroy things, like his coaches car. Or he can put his anger into something less damaging. It taught him that no matter what happens in life, you have a choice.   
Hayden had a choice through all of this. 

“You could have told us what was going on, told us what they held over you. We would have helped, we would have done everything in our power to protect you and save your sister. We were able to prove Theo was innocent in the murder of their sister. No one had to get hurt, no one had to be sent to hell.” Liam looked at Hayden, watching as the hope drained from her eyes. 

“I understand what they did was wrong but you had a choice and you chose wrong. I don’t care what your reasoning was. You hurt me and my pack. You hurt my mate.” Liam thought it over. Throughout everything the Rose alpha said, he thought of what Hayden went through. Watching what her sister went through, being forced to kill, and being told she would lose her sister if she talked. None of it was enough to justify what she did in the clearing. That, she did on her own accord without outside influence. He could've forgiven what she did when she felt she had no other choice and just wanted to protect her sister. But he can’t forgive what she did when she knew her sister was no longer in danger. 

“Leave Hayden. Find another pack, be an omega, I don’t care, but I don’t want you here. The pack and I could have forgiven what you did when you felt you had no choice but the clearing was all you. I can’t trust you anymore.” Liam didn’t wait for her response. He didn’t want to hear what she had to say, the lies she would come up with to try and justify what she did. The new alpha turned away and walked over to his pack. He wanted to go home and be with his family and friends. 

~*~  
Liam couldn’t believe he was an alpha. Since Scott started to talk about going away to college he understood he would be acting alpha in Beacon Hills but he thought it would be years till he was an actual alpha. He didn’t know what this meant for him and the pack. Scott said he could remain apart of the pack till he was ready to be an alpha, but he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready. 

“What’s wrong?” Theo glanced at Liam to see him frowning at his reflection in the side mirror. “I don’t know if I’m ready to be an alpha.” Liam kept his eyes on the mirror, his eyes turning red for a moment before going back to his normal blue. “I think you are and you just proved it with Hayden.” Theo pulled into the driveway of Liam’s house, shutting the truck off before looking at Liam. 

“You could have let Ewan punish her, you could have let your emotions decide her faith. But you didn’t, you acted as an alpha should and was fair and just with her.” Theo touched Liam’s shoulder to get the alpha’s attention. When he looked at Theo, the chimera smiled. “Scott was forced into this life same as you. He didn’t choose the bite but when he was stuck with it he did his best to be good. He saw what Peter was and how Derek was and he chose to be better. He protected those who couldn’t protect themselves. He always tried to do what was right and never killed.” 

Liam knew all of this. When the deadpool was dealt with and Peter was caught Stiles and Scott sat him down and told him about how the pack was formed. They gave him the option to opt out of everything but promised to help him till he got control. He just didn’t know what Theo was trying to say. 

“Liam, as long as I’ve known you, you’ve tried to do what is right. You’ve tried to help people in need and protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. You’re an alpha Liam, now you just have the eyes to match the personality.” Liam thought it over and thought of a hundred things he could say to argue, but something about the way Theo was looking at him made him stay quiet. 

“I don’t know but I don’t have to decide right now and I have time to learn to be an alpha.” Theo nodded and leaned forward to kiss Liam. The kiss was slow and sweet, emotions clear with each brush of their lips. Theo had missed Liam in the short time he was gone, suffered at the thought of Liam’s torture. Liam had missed Theo and wanted nothing more than to hold onto him and never let go. 

When they pulled away they were breathless and their lips were shiny and red. “I think we need to let your parents know you’re ok.” Theo panted softly looking at Liam whose eyes were glowing again. “Yeah, we should do that.” Liam chuckled and tried to force his heart beat to calm down as he stepped out of the truck. He met Theo at the front and started to walk up his driveway. 

Halfway up the wind picked up, dust and dirt flew making them cover their eyes. “I’m sorry Liam.” The voice was faint but familiar. Liam felt someone grip his arms before a feeling of spinning quickly took over. Everything was dark even with his new alpha eyes he couldn’t see anything. When the spinning stopped he stood in the center of what looked like a mountain clearing. 

He moved to run but the ground split and a hand shot out of the hole it created. Two more holes appeared, each having someone crawling out of it. Liam stood, poised for a fight. “Don’t Liam.” He heard the voice again. “It’s for your own good and the safety of the pack and your family.” It was Kira. “Kira! What’s going on?” He yelled unsure where she was. “Just do as they say.”

He looked to the holes to see three women wearing the pelts of animals and covered in dried mud, or maybe it was clay. “Liam Dunbar. You have done the impossible.” Their voices were all heard although only one spoke. It was an eerie sound. “What did I do?” Liam had an idea what they were talking about. “You’ve escaped an escapeable place. A place meant to trap.” They stepped closer till they surround him. 

“Are you sure it is you who left?” One asked. “Are you sure you are still whole?” Another asked. “Are you sure you’re still Liam?” The leader asked. Liam was given no time to answer before they closed in and covered his eyes, ears, and mouth with their hands. Liam tried to fight them off but it was to no avail, they knocked him out.


	24. .24 You Can't Just Do That!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official, this is the end of the fic. I really enjoyed writing this and I'm so thankful for each of you who read, commented, and left a kudos. I really hope you like the end. Enjoy!

Liam stumbled through the darkness, trying to find even a single speck of light to show him where he was. “You could have left me a fucking flashlight!: He yelled into the darkness. He heard a chuckle making him turn in circles to try and find the source. 

“Always one to give into anger.” A familiar voice said. A hand grabbed him by the wrist. “Who are you?” Liam growled. “Like you don’t know.” The voice mocked. “Where am I?” Liam tried to keep from wolfing out. “In the desert growing weaker under the sun.” The person holding his wrist started to glow, giving him light. He was finally able to see who the person was.

“Theo?” Liam looked at the other teen. He was Theo, but he appeared different. He looked younger, less troubled. “It’s me baby wolf.” He smiles at Liam. “You look different.” Liam studied him. “I’m appearing as you see me, as you help me see myself. This is how I would have looked without the dread doctors. Without the life I chose.” 

“Where am I?” Liam looked around. He could see a bit more. “The tunnels.” Theo started walking away from him. “They sent you here, to discover if you are truly you.” Theo kept walking forcing Liam to follow if he wanted to stay in the light. “And how am I supposed to do that?” Theo laughed, offering no answer. 

When they reached the end of the tunnels, Theo turns to Liam. “Remember who you are.” He walked away leaving Liam alone. Liam wanted to chase him but something told him to leave the tunnels before it was too late. 

Liam began to climb the ladder, feeling an urgency with each rung. Once he was out the scenery changed. He was no longer near the tunnels but in the woods. He could hear a high pitched pulsing sound. It was deafening. He dropped to his knees covering his ears, trying to block it out. 

Soon it stopped. Everything went silent. When he finally looked up he saw Scott standing over him. It was the night of his first full moon. “They can’t see me like this, not again.” Liam pleaded, his lips moving on their own. “You’re not a monster, you’re a werewolf.” He screamed at himself. He wasn’t a monster. He believed that now. He had seen true monsters, fought them. He wasn’t a monster. 

The scene changed. He was no longer in the woods, he was in the library at the high school. The night of the super moon. The night he fought Scott to try and save Hayden. Scott had just jumped over him to the top floor. “He’s using you Liam!” Scott had tried to convince Liam not to kill him, tried to reason with him. 

Theo had hurt Hayden to push Liam to kill Scott so Theo could be an alpha. Liam looked up at Scott, a blinding rage burning in his veins. Liam forced himself to back down. To listen to his alpha and realize this won’t save Hayden or help them in anyway. 

Just as his features shifted to normal the scene changed. He was in the morgue. Tara stood before him. Her hand on his chest, ready to plunge deep and rip his heart out. “Take it.” He didn’t need to wait for this to play out. He didn’t need to figure out what this was, He knew what she wanted and he’d give it gladly to save Theo. Just like he did before. 

He didn’t feel her hand sink into his chest. He woke up. Laying on the floor in the desert. The Skinwalkers surrounding him. He quickly got to his feet, looking at them as he spun in circle. “Is that it? Did I pass?” They looked at him, then at each other. 

“You are Liam Dunbar. You are whole.” They stepped back and disappeared with the wind. Liam turned in a circle looking for them. “You can’t just leave me here!” He yelled into the wind, just as it picked up. Making dust and dirt surround him, it swirled like a dirt devil. He felt hands grip him before the spinning feeling returned. Everything went dark again.

When the light returned he was standing in his front yard. The pack was all standing around looking at Theo and his parents. “Uh, what’s going on?” He asked awkwardly. “Liam!” Theo yelled before striding up to him and hugging him. “What the fuck happened?” Theo asked as he pulled back, looking Liam over. 

“The skinwalkers. They had Kira take me to them.” Liam was talking more to the whole pack than just Theo. “They wanted to make sure that it was really me that escaped hell.” Liam dusted himself off, trying to rid his clothes of as much dust as he could. Before he could get too much off his mom wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. 

“Liam, thank god!” Both his parents hugged him, his mom crying in relief. “It’s alright mom, I’m ok.” He hugged them as best as he could with his arms mainly pinned to his sides. “ We got told this morning you were trapped in hell, then Theo starts yelling you were taken! I am more than allowed to hug you till you need werewolf powers to breathe.” He stopped resisting knowing that his mom had been through enough. 

Once his mom made sure he was ok she let him go to talk to the pack about what had happened in the desert. He let everyone into his living room, grabbing himself a water and chugging most of it. “So explain it again, in more detail.” Lydia sat on the couch next to Liam. 

“I don’t know the whole story, not really. I just know the skinwalkers sent Kira to take me to them. They told me I did an impossible thing by escaping hell. They wanted to make sure that it was really me that escaped and not something else.” 

“They sent me on a catabasis, or whatever. They made me relive certain things of my life. I guess I passed whatever test they put me through because when I came out of it they said I was me that I am whole.” Liam smiled as he finished, a weird sort of prideful feeling swelling in his chest. 

“I didn’t even think we had to worry about that but glad it’s been cleared.” Scott smiled and stood up. “It’s good to know you’re you and ok.” Liam stood as well, embracing his alpha. “It’s good to know I’m me, too.” Each pack member took their turns hugging him before the decided to leave and let him rest. 

Theo and him went up to his room, laying on the bed beside each other. “Monroe has been defeated, Hayden is no long a problem, the Rose pack doesn’t want me dead, and you’re a true alpha. I think we earned a vacation.” Theo turned his head to look at Liam. “We earned a vacation a long time ago. Right now, I earned a nap that doesn’t end with me getting my heart ripped out.” Theo nodded, knowing exactly what Liam was talking about. “Nap and then food.” Liam nodded. “Try not to drool when you use me as a mattress.” Theo teased. 

~*~  
Everything calmed down after the defeat of Monroe. The town wasn’t so scared of them anymore. They knew they existed and what they were trying to do. They knew that there were real monsters out there and they didn’t always have fangs and claws. 

The older pack members finally got to leave for college. Lydia went on to MIT where she remind us all the she will be winning the Fields Medal. Scott went on to UC Davis to study veterinary medicine. Stiles went back to the FBI program at George Washington where he somehow convinced them that he didn’t let a highly wanted criminal escape capture. Malia left with Ethan and Jackson to see Paris, but something told Liam she would be back. 

The puppy pack went back to school. Theo reenrolled to finish his final year and try to get in to a good college. Liam made him promise he would do bad just to go to a community college and stay with Liam. He reminded him he deserved a life, deserved something good. 

Mason continued to be the one to save Liam’s ass, just as Stiles told him he would, but this time it was in school not in a life or death situation. Liam is pretty sure he wouldn’t be passing most of his classes if it wasn’t for Mason and Theo. 

Corey started doing better at lacrosse with Nolan and Liam’s help. They were able to help him become a damn good goalie. He was now known as the wall, nothing got passed him. With Theo’s help he was able to learn control over his abilities. He stopped turning invisible at random times. With Mason’s help he brought his grades up to a 4.0. 

Melissa and Argent have been going strong. They make one hell of a team when it comes to fighting the bad guys that come to town. Theo is pretty sure he’s the only other one that takes her lunch or breakfast, but he’s still trying to make it up to her. She tells him he doesn’t have to but he enjoys the talks they have. 

Argent is thinking of asking Melissa to marry him, with Scott’s approval and all. He still loves his first wife but he knows she’d want him to be happy. Even Alison would be ok with, as long as he was happy. 

Deaton remained the go to guy for most of everything, but he was now training Theo and Mason to know the things he does. Theo knows more because he works for Deaton and spends more time with him. 

Isaac and Scott are still going strong, even if Isaac is the one handling most of Argent’s deals now. He always comes home to Scott in the end.

Derek. Derek is out there doing what he does best. What that is, no one really knows, but it does involve a group chat with Stiles, Lydia, and Parrish. Thank god he finally got a phone. He comes when he’s needed. 

Monroe is still out there, building herself another army. She still hunts supernaturals, but The McCall/Dunbar pack is there to stop her. They track as many packs and omegas as they can. They rescue them and give them a place to heal and rebuild. The Rose Pack has offered to open their ranks to accept any and all that they can. 

The war is far from over, but killing innocent people just because they are different from you, _You Can’t Just Do That!_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
